


Come Back For You

by DarkMage13



Series: A Movie But Make It Reylo [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hate Sex, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Minor Character Death, Modern Day is in Chronological Order, Not safe for those triggered by pregnancy, Once Upon A Time AU, Pregnancy, Snoke Being a Dick, TLJ called they want their bad proposal back, TROS didn't happen because lul, Temporary Character Death, The Stupidly Happiest Ending Ever, Unplanned Pregnancy, the Fairytale flashbacks are non-linear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: Once upon a time, in a little town on the coast, where everyone is from a land of fairytales who are cursed with no memories of their previous lives. On Rey's nineteenth birthday she receives a job offer to work as the personal assistant to one of the richest people in town: Kylo Ren. To her misfortune, he is a total ass, but money is money after all.Soon, she finds she has the power to mend what once was broken, including Kylo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: A Movie But Make It Reylo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055819
Comments: 41
Kudos: 116





	1. The Lost Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I said this was gonna be a oneshot but welp *puts on clown makeup*
> 
> A note on the flashback sequences: they are out of timeline sequence but the modern-day plotline is going in chronological order.
> 
> Warning for Kylo's temper in this chapter involving a stapler.
> 
> (Non-smut version of this fic is on my [FFN)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13671911/1/Come-Back-For-You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey slumped against the door of her dinky apartment. Water dripped from the leaky faucet of the kitchen. The curtains required being put up again from falling from the hook in the wall. Another day, another pitiful minimum wage job passed. 

She had another shift early in the morning and her feet were killing her. She wanted to sleep. She really wanted to. She was too wired to go pass out in her thin bed right away. Too wide awake for slumber.

A lingering sense of loneliness overtook her. Today was another year, her nineteenth year to be precise. No one to celebrate it with, a reality she’s known since her birth.

Opening the cupboards, she found only one granola bar left in a box of a dozen. 

Crawling into bed, she opened up her slow and ancient laptop with the granola bar in her mouth. Upon opening her social media, she was greeted with colorful balloon graphics and confetti on the screen. Tear whelled up in her eyes, but did not fall. This was just... Pitiful. How long had she been waiting? How will she be waiting? She certainly didn't wait for her parents any longer, but she was still waiting for _something._ Longing for a family of her own.

Clicking out of her socials, she went to her emails and job websites, looking for something that paid better than her meager waitress job. More jobs with her experience (or lack thereof) popped up.

One in particular caught her eye. It was out of state—why would it be sent to her inbox—so for shits and giggles she indulged in it. What else did a nineteen-year-old orphan have to lose?

It was for an assistant position for a company, First Order Investments, up north in a town called Stelland. And it paid way more than her current position.

Rey had to laugh. Why did the website send a notification about this place? She would likely be rejected, so she sent in her resume, the one made of odd jobs and part-time waitress and barista positions she had since she was sixteen. Closing her email, she forced herself into a restless sleep.

When her phone alarm went off, Rey groaned and sat up, pressing the dismissal. She cracked open her laptop and stared at her blinding blue screen with bleary eyes.

TO: Rey Niima

FROM: First Order Investments

RE: Your Application.

_Hello Miss Niima._

_We have reviewed your resume and accepted you into the position as Mr. Ren’s personal assistant._

_Your position begins tomorrow at precisely 9 am on the dot. Do not be late._

_We look forward to having you here with us._

_Amilyn Holdo_

_First Order Investments._

Rey furrowed her brow. How and why did she get this job after submitting her resume as a joke? She had no qualifications, she had none to speak of—aside from learning how to deal with asshole customers. Maybe they needed her just for that expertise alone.

Still, that potential salary was too good to pass up and Rey was already calling her boss for her next shift that she will not be coming in and began packing her stuff. She would most likely end up sleeping in her car but she didn’t care at this point, she was not about to lose this golden opportunity.

* * *

In the woods, as night waned and the dreary clouds blotted out the sunrise, a man in robes of ink-black stalked over the roots and dead leaves. A limp in his step did not deter him, not as he sought out his goal. His soul was wounded, hurting with excruciating pain.

He came across her, in silver robes, dead on the ground. The signs of battle lingered. The red robes of guards were collapsed in piles of leaves.

The man kneeled down to the woman, taking her into his arms and hugging her cold, lifeless body. Tears stained his cheeks. The love of his life, his literal other half in the Force, dead from her battle against some sick Sith cultists that threatened them all.

He never got to tell her how much he truly loved her.

But the Force was singing and his instincts were kicking in.

He released her from the hug and simply held her. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber. She was so pretty like this, how cruel.

He placed a hand on her stomach and breathed.

Just.

Breathed.

He didn’t know what he was doing, all he could think about was mending the wound that tore open his very soul, the wound caused by her death. How the world was worse off without her sunshine and compassion and fiery heart.

Her hand grasped his and he blinked. Warmth flooded his entire being as their bond was restored and she was alive and well.

Her eyes opened and she looked upon him with awe and something he couldn’t quite place. 

She sat up in his arms and smiled. “Ben,” she said.

He smiled in turn, now crying out of joy. “Rey,” he said in response. “I thought I lost you forever.”

She reached up with her hand and rubbed her thumb over his cheek, her finger trailing over his scar, the one she had put there with her own sword. His spine shuddered and his blood ignited. 

“You think death is going to prevent me from telling you that you’re my idiot and I love you?” Rey teased with a smile before leaning forward and kissing him.

Ben had never in his life experienced a kiss like this. It was like she was pouring her entire heart out into the softest touch of lips. He clutched her close, afraid she might slip away again after spending so long finding her.

When Rey pulled away, she continued to stroke his cheek.

“Marry me,” he breathed out. “Please.”

Rey tilted her head, a quirk of her eyebrow giving away to her slight amusement at the question. “Ben, how long have we known each other?”

“Long enough,” he said. “I love you, Rey. I don’t want to waste any more time.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “Not for one more second do I wish to be apart from you. So I ask you for the second time, in more eloquent terms.” He earned a giggle from Rey at that. “Will you marry me, Rey?”

Rey tackled him with a hug, kissing his lips and all over his face. “Yes,” she whispered. “I will marry you.”

* * *

Rey drove for hours and hours, heading into a deep thicket of woods off the interstate. Her old clunker of a car was junk, but it was her junk that she took care of. It was her gateway to freedom out of the foster system once she saved up enough and haggled with Unkar Plutt at his scrapyard. To search for what she seeks.

The town was for a lack of a better word, quaint, nestled on the edge of the ocean. The trees were blasted sideways from the ocean wind constantly blowing. A silver blanket of clouds coated the sky. No rain, but Rey wouldn’t be surprised if it came later on tomorrow.

She followed her GPS until she parked on the side of a modern and sleek office building with stark gloss letters reading First Order Investments at the top. Rey primped herself in the rear-view mirror with cheap makeup and smoothed out her twenty-dollar blazer and pencil skirt she thrifted at Good Will. The time read 8:50 by the time she was done and she got out of her car and made her way inside.

The lobby was lavish and spacey. Whoever owned this company had sunk in quite the fortune into the furnishings. At the front desk was a woman with unusual curly purple hair.

Rey felt like she couldn’t even walk properly in the cheap heels she bought on a whim. She was a little girl out of her depth in this place, trying to act like a put-together adult who wasn’t a total disaster with abandonment issues.

“Oh, you must be Rey,” the woman greeted her. “I’m Amilyn.”

Rey breathed a little easier. “Hi, Amilyn.”

There was a glimmer of recognition in Amilyn's eyes, as if she knew who Rey was all along. “It’s so nice to meet you. You’re a bit early but that’s fine. Mr. Ren doesn’t come in until five minutes after. Come, I’ll show you his office.”

Rey, a little bit unnerved, followed Amilyn to the third floor of the building to a door with the name _Kylo Ren_ printed in gold lettering.

“The coffee machine is on the second floor, Mr. Snoke’s office is on the fourth floor. Mr. Ren will sometimes request you deliver something to him. Mr. Hux is down the hall. If you hear shouting or something being thrown just call up the furniture shop down the street for replacements for whatever is broken.”

Rey tightened her brow but said nothing in response to the rather disturbing information. Just who was this guy she was about to work with? Why would she need to call for furniture replacements?

Amilyn unlocked the door to a large and spacious office with a black couch and black curtains framing the ceiling-to-floor windows and… Well, he liked a lot of black, didn’t he? Amilyn handed her a copy of the office key.

"I wish you luck," she said with a wink.

That wasn't confusing or odd whatsoever. Rey sat down in one of the cold black leather chairs in front of the large mahogany desk and Amilyn closed the door behind her.

Rey checked her phone for the time. Eight-o'clock. She had five minutes before her boss arrived.

She fiddled with her phone and smoothed out her skirt. She most likely stood out in this office like a sore thumb. She wore dark grey but now she was considering if she needed to get black to fit in. This guy definitely could afford her salary and then some. There was a crystal blue butterfly sculpture in a decorative cabinet. It was the only splash of color in the otherwise monochrome room. She questioned why a blue butterfly, but figured it was best not to question the only lively piece in the cold room.

Her thoughts were cut off when the door opened and someone with very _heavy_ footsteps walked in. Rey stood up with no hesitation and took in her new boss.

He froze in the middle of his office, his eyes widening as he realized there was another occupant.

“Who are you?” he demanded in a rough tone.

Well, that was super polite. “I’m Rey Niima, sir. Your new assistant.”

Kylo Ren looked her up and down, as she did the same. He was… Tall. Very tall, and Rey wasn’t exactly short by any means. He towered over her even in her heels. His hair was wavy and soft looking, she wondered what product he uses for that wind-tousled look. His shirt—no—his entire stark-black suit was straining under his defined broad shoulders and arms and probably his thighs—

“Who hired you?” he said, harsh in his tone as if he would punch something if he didn’t get his answer.

“Amilyn hired me, sir.”

He looked over her. Yes, she tried, but did he have to scrutinize her like _that?_ “Qualifications?”

“Er, she probably forwarded my resume to you, sir.”

“Stop calling me that.”

Rey had to restrain her eye twitch. “Then what should I call you then?”

His nostrils flared but no words of anger came out of his mouth. “Kylo. You call me Kylo.”

“Of course.”

He practically stomped over to his desk and took a seat. “I prefer my coffee as hot as you can get it with only a tablespoon worth of the half and half.”

He didn’t even look at her as he rambled off his specific coffee order.

This time Rey did have her eye twitch in irritation. “Yes. I will go get it, _Kylo._ ”

She walked out of the office and wondering how many hours she could put up with this man before she killed him. Even if he was, for a lack of a better descriptor, hot.

Insufferably hot.

* * *

Snow poured over the forest in the dead of night, fanning the flames of a burning fortress.

Rey fretted as she kept up with her friend Finn despite being poorly dressed for the weather in only her desert scavenger rags. Flee the castle first, acquire better clothing later.

 _Shing!_ The glow of a red blade cut through the powder white snow. Rey and Finn froze mid-step in fear and apprehension. Rey took one step closer, her blood raging in her ears from anger, from grief.

The man—no, that was a generous word to describe the likes of Kylo Ren. Monster was more suitable. She had just witnessed him murdering his own father in cold blood mere minutes ago.

“We’re not done yet,” Kylo said, his breathing ragged as he attempted to ignore the fact he was bleeding out of his side.

“You’re a monster!” Rey screamed. “You killed him!”

“You cling to your parents too much. Han Solo cannot save you. He cannot protect you.”

Rey took a step back and tried to fire a dart but Kylo was faster, the Force slamming her against the tree.

“Rey!” Finn’s voice was the last thing she heard before blacking out for a few moments.

When she opened her eyes, Finn was still dueling with Kylo Ren, glowing red sword clashing against blue. 

Kylo tore the blade up Finn’s back and reached out for the blue sword Finn had dropped in the snow. The once-blue blade laid dormant due to no one wielding it in their hands.

Rey breathed in and out, surrendering to her instincts. She needed that blade. She wanted that blade. To help make Kylo pay his penance. The Force pulled the blade to her grip, her flesh on the handle igniting the signature blue glow. 

She hadn’t noticed the look of awe and wonder in Kylo’s eyes as he muttered, “It _is_ you.”

* * *

Rey got Kylo's coffee and then proceeded to ask one important question: "Besides coffee, Kylo, what daily tasks do you want me to do?"

He didn't look up from his computer as he muttered in a blank tone.

“Aren’t you supposed to know these things?”

Rey rolled her eyes while trying to ignore the hint of anxiety prickling at the back of her neck at the fact that yes, she has never done PA work before. “Excuse me, Kylo, but I’m not familiar with the system here nor your needs which I was hired to attend to.”

He sighed in exasperation. “Organize my planner for one. Retrieve files for me is another. They’re stored in the room across the hall. Also if Hux asks for anything from me, placate him.”

Rey nodded. “Yes, Kylo.”

She made double sure to make her heels echo as she left the room to observe the file room’s organization.

When she was done, she headed back into Kylo’s office only to find that he was yelling on the phone.

“For fuck’s sake if you don’t give me the payment tomorrow you know what will happen. I won’t say it twice! There is nothing else I can do.” He ended it with a jab of his thumb on the screen. His breathing was ragged and he threw the phone across the room. His fingers twitched for a stapler on his desk.

Rey had put up with a lot of bullshit in her life, moronic customers and raging drunks at pubs, but she was not about to put up with this nightmare for twenty-five bucks an hour every day. She reached for his hand and her fingers brushed against his before yanking the stapler away before he threw it. Holding it away from him, she forced herself to ignore the spark of fire that creeped up her arm and into her neck at the faintest of touches.

“No,” she stated. 

He glared at her. “What the fuck? Who do you think you are?”

“Your personal assistant who isn’t going to put up with physical damage to your office nor this behavior in general. Everyone else here might be able to tolerate you and your entitled raging ass but not me, _sir.”_

Rey expected more anger but the shock on his face was better. It was priceless. She would have paid all of her pitiful bank account to see that surprised look on Kylo’s face ten times over.

His abnormally large hand ran through his silky hair as he just stared. And _stared._ It made her squirm a little. Rey wouldn’t back down even as he took a step closer to her, forcing her to angle her head up to continue to glare into his amber eyes.

“Get back to work,” he said, turning around to sit down at his desk. “And order lunch. My card is in my wallet.”

His wallet sat on his desk. Rey grabbed it and practically stomped out of the office.

Standing up to him should have felt good. It should have felt better to know that she put him in his place.

But then reality came crashing back, she was working for him, and easily he can fire her ass.

* * *

Rey walked through the sprawling sands, her scavenged goods possibly enough to pay for today’s bread. Her tongue was dry and gritty, her water skein empty. The trees of the forest were in sight. Just a bit more distance and she could see relief from the heat.

Someone bumped into her and sent her tumbling to the ground.

“Hey!” she scolded, wiping her mouth of the additionaly sand she face-planted on. “Watch where you’re going!”

She looked up and before her was a man in gleaming white armor, sweat beading on his brow. He was broad-shouldered—probably a guard from a castle somewhere—and he looked frantic and panicked.

“Sorry,” he said. “I’m trying to get away from someone, well, an entire group of someones.” He held out his hand. “I’m Finn.”

Rey took his hand and stood back up. “Why are you running?”

Finn held up a tiny scroll in his grip. “The Knights of Ren are after this. A map to Luke Skywalker.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a fairytale?” Theere were always vague whisperings and tales at the trader's stands about the powerful Luke Skywalker who defeated the warmongering Emperor and his most trusted enforcer, Darth Vader, but she dismissed them for years. No one person could pull those feats off.

Finn shrugged. “So did I.”

The noise of galloping horses halted their conversation.

Rey looked over the sand dune and her eyes widened. A group of black horses approached, kicking up sand in their wake. “Probably should leave.”

Finn agreed. “Yeah um, let’s go.”

So they fled.

* * *

Rey stopped at the front desk. Amilyn looked up from the computer and gave her a pity smile.

“Do you need anything?” Amilyn said.

Rey sighed. “A new boss who isn’t an arse and where to go to get food in this town.”

A hint of amusement mixed with pity twinkled in Amilyn's eyes. “I cannot help you with the first one but I can help you with the second one. There’s a place everyone frequents called Maz’s.”

Rey nodded. “Thank you. His Royal Arse Highness demanded food so I’m going out to get some. Any requests?”

Amilyn shook her head. “I’m fine.”

As Rey walked out of the office building, she found that Maz’s was within short walking distance, so, perking up about her chance to save money on gas, she decided to take a leisure tour.

Maz’s was an old homely pub with old fainted gold lettering and a portrait of a small woman with dark umber brown skin and a wide grin on her lips. 

Rey entered and all eyes were on her. Staring at the newcomer in town. Rey never felt like she belonged anywhere, so this was not entirely new to her. However, alone in a small town was still more intimidating than alone in the sea of the city.

“Hey,” the same woman with her portrait outside waved to her from behind the bar. “Haven’t seen you before.”

Rey sat down at an empty seat at the bar, glancing around to see that people for the most part stopped staring at her.

“I’m Maz Kanata,” the small woman said, filling a glass with water. “You’re the new girl.”

Rey looked down in her lap. “That obvious?”

Maz laughed. “I know every single person in this town. I know a newcomer when I see them. What’s your name?”

“Rey Niima. I was hired to be Kylo Ren’s personal assistant.” Rey reached for the glass of water and took a sip.

Maz raised an eyebrow at the mention of Kylo. “Oh, Leia is going to want to meet you.”

“Leia?”

“The mayor of this town. She likes newcomers.”

Rey didn't know how to feel about meeting the mayor. For one, Kylo looked at her pathetic display at trying to look professional and not a dumpster that walked off the street. How would she even fare under another super rich and powerful person's judgement?

A ding and someone else walked in.

“Hey, Maz.”

Maz waved to the new person. “Hey, Finn.”

Rey looked to her left to see a man wearing a tawny leather jacket and looking like he just ran a marathon.

“The usual?” Maz asked, going to the back and pulling out two white paper bags and putting them on the counter.

“You are a lifesaver Maz,” Finn said in relief. He looked to his left and spotted Rey, but he didn't seem to be judging her appearance. “Oh, hi. New in town?”

Rey nodded. “I’m Rey.”

“Finn Storm. I work for Mayor Organa's financial department.” He presented his hand to her to shake. “Welcome to Stelland.”

This was the first person to fully welcome her to town. “Thank you,” she said, shaking his hand, giving a small smile in gratitude.

Finn returned the grin. “Mayor Organa would like to meet you sometime. I gotta go deliver lunch but it was nice meeting you, Rey.”

He grabbed the white bags and bid Maz farewell and out the door of the pub.

“So,” Maz said, turning her attention back to Rey. “Want something?”

Rey just realized she didn’t bother asking what Kylo would even eat or if he had any allergies to food. “Um, well I’m supposed to get lunch for me and Kylo…”

“Say no more, tell me what you want and I will take care of the rest.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Maz chuckled. "I've known him all his life."

This definitely was a small town.

* * *

Rey tugged at the ropes binding her body tight to a massive tree. The knight, cloaked in black and his helmet shimmering in the soft glow of the moonlight, approached her.

“Let me go,” she spat out, trying to break free of her bindings.

“Why would I do that?” the knight said, his voice under distortion from his helmet. Probably magical. “You have the map to Skywalker.”

Rey glared daggers at him but didn’t say anything to confirm or refute his words. What would she give to stab him in the gut for abducting her.

“You still want to kill me,” he said, tilting his head a little bit.

she bit back a scoff. “That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

Taking a step back from her, he reached up and removed his helmet to reveal perhaps the most handsome face Rey had ever laid eyes upon. He shook out his raven hair. Somehow it inherited some sort of sorcery because his curls puffed up into perfection. He tossed the helmet to the ground and leaned forward to inspect her.

His eyes had specks of gold within.

“I know you’ve seen the map,” he said, reaching up with his gloved hand near her temple but never touching, as if he was trying to respect her boundaries in some sick, twisted way. “It’s in there, and now you’ll give it to me.”

He pushed into her mind and Rey forced herself to speak out despite the invasion and the rapid pulsing of her blood.

“Get out of my head.”

And she pushed him out, to both her surprise, and his own.

* * *

Rey walked into the office and plopped the white paper bag in front of Kylo.

“Your lunch, Your _Highness_ ,” Rey said, before turning on her heel. She had eaten before coming back here because she would rather not spend any more time in the same room as Kylo’s raging arrogant ass.

“Can you get me a file on a person, Luke Skywalker?” Kylo asked, staring at the bag of food like it was going to bite him.

What a big drama baby.

“Yes, Kylo,” Rey said, happy to get out of the room.

Well, at least he hasn’t said a single thing about the earlier incident that probably should have gotten her fired on the spot.

She found the file in the cabinets and dropped them off on Kylo’s desk without a word.

“Order a desk for yourself,” Kylo said.

Rey stopped and turned around. “What?”

“I said," he paused, trying to restrain himself from raising his voice in irritation. "…Order a desk for your usage.”

Why wasn’t he firing her? Why was he making it sound like he was intending on keeping her around?

This man was more confusing than navigating ten different interstates during rush hour.

The day passed on without much incident, Kylo kept to himself, taking phone calls and sometimes yelling at his phone, but he hadn’t touched the stapler on his desk. Somehow his phone was durable from being thrown at a wall because it was perfectly intact. Rey wondered if he specifically chose that phone in particular because of his habit of throwing it in a tantrum.

When the day ended, Kylo dismissed her unceremoniously.

“You can go now,” he said, like he was holding her hostage and now setting her free.

A sinking feeling went straight to her gut as she realized she did have to leave and return to her car. There was no way she would be able to go to her apartment, sleep, and then wake up in a timely manner to drive all the way back here.

But she had no money to speak of for a place to stay, so she left towards the restroom to freshen up and sleep in her car that night.

On her way out she ran right into Kylo who opened his mouth to speak before promptly closing it and brushing past her.

Whatever his deal was, she had no idea. He was strange and intense and had a temper problem and looked down on her for daring to exist in the same space as him. A nobody in close proximity as a somebody.

Rey settled into her car with her blankets and made sure the doors were locked, falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

“General Hux,” the knight, Kylo Ren, pulled his horse up to the man with ginger hair, a stark contrast against his black uniform. “Where is the traitor?”

“He escaped with the map in his hand. I have my men scouring the entire forest for him and some girl he dragged into it.”

Kylo Ren looked up. A sixth instinct in the back of his mind prickled in familiarity at the mention of the girl. As if he should know her. He recalled Snoke mentioning an awakening, and the Force was telling him it was her. It had to be. His hand went up, causing Hux to almost flinch.

“What girl?” Kylo demanded.

Hux swallowed. “A scavenger girl from the outskirts of the Jakku Desert. She stole a white horse from an outpost with grey spots on the legs…”

Kylo’s blood rushed in his ears. Never had he thought he would hear of that particular stallion in his life ever again, nor would he be so curious about some scavenger from a nowhere desert. She might have the Force. 

“See that your men are competent enough to locate the girl and the traitor and retrieve the map before the Resistance fighters find them. Or else I will speak to His Majesty about Captain Phasma taking your role.”

Hux’s eye twitched. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

Rey woke up in the morning to a little piece of paper on her windshield. She sat up, fixed her hair, and put on her blazer before grabbing the paper which was a business card. One side had a phone number and the other side said "Leia Organa. Mayor of Stelland." Someone had put it there while she was sleeping.

She stored the card in her purse for later. For now, she had to freshen up and do her job. Hopefully, she could find a place to shower during her lunch break.

As he walked into the building, a prickly ginger-haired man shoved past her to the elevator, not even sparing Amilyn at the front desk a glance.

"That's Armitage Hux," Amilyn explained. "He's got a stick up his ass even more than Ren. Don’t worry about him.”

Rey had to suppress a snort. “Oh, don’t worry, I was told to placate him by Kylo.”

Amilyn raised an eyebrow. “Kylo?”

Rey shrugged. “He told me to call him that.”

“Hmm, no one else dared to do so. It’s always Ren.”

Rey should be, by all accounts, flattered. Instead, she was irritated and it was only eight-o’-clock in the morning. Somehow he is singling her out and giving her special treatment and something bothered her about it. But perhaps it was due to her status as his PA and the fact she was poorer than poor, in a junky car.

She went to his office and began tidying up his desk and ordering files around and getting his daily coffee. By the time Kylo arrived, always five minutes late, he disregarded her without words and sat down and set himself to work.

He reached for his coffee, his hands comically dwarfing the cup as he pulled it to his lips. “If Armitage comes knocking, please tell him to schedule an appointment,” Kylo said.

“Yes, Kylo,” Rey said, sitting down to arrange his calendar.

“Also, I have a meeting today. It’s after lunch at one and won’t end until four. Do what you want until then.”

“Alright.” That left her with mercy to find a place to shower.

“And…” He didn’t look at her. “Thank you for the coffee.”

A knock at the door.

“Of course,” Rey answered, not entirely happy but at least he was more tolerable than yesterday. That little thank you was a bit of heat poured over the icy tension.

Maybe this would work. She wasn’t exactly here to be his friend after all, he was her boss. She did as he asked of her and handed her a nice paycheck.

Rey got up and answered to be faced with the stiff Hux.

“Who are you?” Hux said, looking his nose down at her. 

Sure she was probably a mess barely put together but did he have to glare at her like she was a fly under shoe?

“I’m Mr. Ren’s assistant.”

“I need to speak with him immediately.”

“Mr. Ren requires an appointment I’m afraid.”

“Oh, he put you up to this, didn’t he?”

Rey smiled, fake and sweetly. “I’m afraid I do not know what you mean Mr. Hux. Would you like me to make you an appointment?”

Hux hesitated before spitting out his answer. “Fine.”

“I believe ten am on Thursday is open last I checked. Does that work for you?”

“Yes. And he better be here. I know Ren’s tricks.”

With that, Hux stomped away, his shoes echoing down the hall.

No wonder Kylo didn’t want to deal with him.

She looked back at Kylo, who watched the entire exchange while leaning forward. Rey could have sworn he was trying to restrain his lips from smiling, but she probably hallucinated it.

* * *

"Han."

Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan held a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms as she rested on the bed. A beautiful baby boy with hair black like the night rested peacefully.

"Meet your son, Ben," Leia said.

Han, a scoundrel out of his depth, took the precious bundle from Leia's arms and looked down at the baby. He didn't know how to feel about this tiny life in his arms. His son. So small and vulnerable. It overwhelmed Han to the point his throat was tight and he was almost trembling. 

"He's quiet. And small," Han remarked.

Leia laughed. "He will probably end up being really big when he gets older."

Han chuckled with pride. "I don't doubt it. Now I'm hoping he inherited the Solo looks and charm."

She rolled her eyes. "And Solo dumb luck."

The baby began to cry. And cry. And cry. Han panicked, gently rocking the boy for a bit before Leia took a turn with little Ben.

For weeks Leia was exhausted. Ben never stopped crying. He wouldn't even sleep for more than an hour or two at a time.

Han one night decided to sit with him, switching shifts so Leia was during the day and Han took over at night. 

He hummed a little tune he used to sing at the tavern with Lando and Chewie as he held little baby Ben on his chest. It was a tune from his own childhood, the one that got the orphan boy through long nights, years before he stole a proud and stubborn stallion and fled his own life. That stallion calmed down whenever Han hummed the song.

Ben finally, _finally_ stopped crying and went to sleep.

Han smiled, rubbing the back of his son in a soothing touch. "It's gonna be alright kid," he whispered. "I'm here. Always. I won't let you down."

* * *

Rey was thankful that there was a twenty-four gym in this small town and a blessed shower. The locker room was relatively quiet, but Rey had caught a glimpse of a short woman with long wavy hair pulling her hair up into a ponytail and slipping on workout shorts from a locker before leaving.

When Rey finished her bathing, she still had another two hours before she had to go crawling back to Kylo Ren’s office.

So she decided to make an important phone call while sitting on a bench in a lovely party, wrapped up in her ratty scarf. 

The voice on the other line was cheery. “Hello, Mayor’s office.”

“Hi,” Rey stumbled on the syllable, thinking of how she was ill-prepared. “I’m Rey Niima. New girl in town. Maz, er, told me that—”

“Oh! Hi, welcome to Stelland, Rey. I’m Kaydel. The Mayor would love to meet you. She’s actually free this afternoon. Will you come by?”

Rey had no idea how to take that. “Uh, sure?”

“Great! We’ll see you then.”

With that, Kaydel hung up. What the hell was that about?

Rey looked down at the card in between her fingers. Next to the phone number was an address.

She got into her car, fixed her hair in the mirror and drove to a lovely mansion that had a tower on the side, almost like a castle, and a gate. It was so large and spacious on its real estate Rey had to wonder if she wandered into the twenty-first-century version of Pemberley.

Maybe meeting the mayor like this was a mistake.

She parked and made her way to the front door.

A knock and someone answered, a butler from the looks of him. “Oh my, you must be Leia’s appointment. Come in.”

The old man stepped aside and led her to an office where a girl with braided hair looked up from her computer.

“Oh hi! Rey right? Leia is waiting for you. I'm Kaydel Connix. Thank you, Charles.”

Charles bowed and walked away. Kaydel led her to the office past her desk.

Mayor Organa’s office was much warmer and more cheerful than Kylo’s. It was also equally spacious but the floors were of deep redwood, a fireplace was going and the mantle was covered in what Rey supposed were family photos, but she didn’t look too closely.

Leia Organa was at her desk, reading papers with a pen in her grasp and thick frames nestled on her nose. Her grey hair was in an uptight braided bun, and she looked worn for her age as if a thousand heartbreaks plagued her. She tore her gaze away from the papers and stood up as Kaydel closed the door.

“Hello, Rey Niima,” Leia said with a smile. “Thank you for coming on such short notice. Welcome to our little town. What brought you here?”

Leia was so elegant and polite, Rey forgot how to word for a second. “Um well, I was hired for a new job.”

“Oh, where do you work?”

“I’m Kylo Ren’s personal assistant at First Order Investments.”

There was a glint in Leia’s eye that Rey couldn’t quite place. It was similar to Amilyn's.

“Ah, yes, I’ve heard of them. Well, the whole town does, I should say.” Leia went to a table with snacks and tea. “Coffee?”

“I’m good, thank you, Mayor Organa.”

Leia laughed. “Call me Leia dear. I’m not a fan of being overly stuffy. How are you faring here?”

Rey swallowed. “I’m fine. Trying to find a place to live since I will be staying awhile.”

“Oh, you need a place to stay?”

Rey cringed internally. “Yes, but I will find a room to rent—”

“Why not stay here? We have plenty of room.”

Rey shook her head. “I shouldn’t…”

“I insist. Just until you get on your feet. I don’t want any citizen in this town sleeping alone in their car or on the street.”

Rey wanted to be irate with that comment but found she couldn’t be, not with how kind Leia was, offering her a roof and a consistent shower.

“Thank you, Leia.”

* * *

“I saw him, Leia. I saw our son. He was carrying a girl in his arms.”

Leia normally would smile at that, her sensitive and dramatic son, falling fast and hard. She wondered just who the girl who captured his interest was. But currently, the matter was dire. Her son, her precious child, was in the darkness.

“Well,” Leia said, looking up at Han as she stood up from her throne. “He is your son. Cannot say I’m surprised.”

Han chuckled. “It’s been too long.”

Leia reached for his hands. “I know.”

“I’m sorry. We…”

“I know. We failed him.”

“You mean we lost him. Forever. We let him down.”

Leia shook her head. “No. He’s not gone. There’s still light in him, I know it. You can bring him back. Bring him home.”

Han squeezed her hand back. "I don't know if I can."

A man with golden hair entered the room, frantic. “Your Highness, I’m afraid the Knights of Ren are at the main gate. Whatever shall we do?”

“Hide with the servants, Charles. Inform Commander Dameron and Lady Holdo of our impending siege.” 

Leia looked to Han. Dread, fear, and regret seeped into her stomach at the thought of her going to battle with her own son.

* * *

Kylo Ren had many issues in the last two days. For one, he didn’t expect some girl to pop up as his new personal assistant. He barely wanted an assistant, but after having to deal with Armitage Hux and his theatrics again he decided that yes, a new assistant was due.

The worst thing though was she was hired without his approval and her resume was very lacking in the assistant department. Amilyn’s doing no doubt. Kylo found he couldn’t really just get rid of the girl though.

Her name was Rey Niima and she was… Remarkable.

Pretty.

Fiery.

_Familiar._

Kylo had never met her before, that much was clear. But there was something about her, as if he _did_ know her from a passing dream he cannot remember.

Kylo sat in Snoke’s office, watching as the older man poured himself a glass of bourbon.

“I hear you got a new assistant,” Snoke said.

Kylo nodded, swallowing hard. “Yes. She’s effective.”

“She? I heard she’s a newcomer in town. What’s her name?”

“Rey Niima.”

“Ah. Rey Niima. How old is she?”

Kylo snorted. “Like I would know. She’s just a girl who came yesterday.”

“Fair enough. In any case, I want to talk about Skywalker,” Snoke said, taking a sip from his glass.

A sinking feeling in Kylo’s stomach formed. This was the right thing to do, to support Snoke who had taken him under his wing. To do his job.

“Do not let your interest in your assistant get in the way of our goals, boy,” Snoke added.

Kylo nodded. “Yes, Snoke.”

Why would his mentor think he was taking an interest in Rey? He had already butchered his first impression with her and she was only interested in a paycheck which was fine by Kylo.

Everyone hate him anyways. What was one more person?

* * *

“I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it,” Kylo Ren whispered in the courtyard of his once-childhood home.

Han Solo listened. Not judging. Not ignoring, but actually _listened_.

Kylo knew he had to do what he was about to do. His master demanded it. The dark side within himself demanded the killing of his past. To end the pain.

"Will you," Kylo said, choking on his words. His eyes were glass in the dim torchlight as he reached for his sword. "Will you help me?"

"Yes. Anything."

Kylo held the sword in his grip, stained with the glowing blood of his enemies already, and now it would be stained with the blood of his father.

Han put his hand on his knuckles, making his heart squeeze in pain.

Ben Solo died as he plunged the sword into Han Solo's chest.

"No!" Rey screamed from above.

Kylo Ren looked into the dying eyes of Han and whispered, "Thank you."

He yanked the sword out. Another stain upon the blade forged in fire and anguish.

* * *

At the end of every day, when work was set and done, Leia would quietly have dinner by herself in the large, empty dining room and then bid goodnight to Charles and Kaydel.

Tonight, however, she had Rey to talk to.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Leia asked as she watched the girl try to restrain herself from devouring her plate of roasted potatoes and braised chicken.

Rey swallowed a large mouthful before answering. "Uh well, I like tinkering with my car if I have the free time."

"Oh? You like cars?" 

"Very much so, yes."

Leia smiled. "I know of a few people who are very much into cars."

Rey beamed. "I saw the nice 1977 Ford Falcon out front."

"Maybe you can take a look at it sometime. It hasn't been used in years and she's been neglected in service."

Leia could have sworn there were stars in Rey's eyes.

* * *

Once Charles led Rey to her room, Leia bid her goodnight and left the house, not even looking at the Ford Falcon off to the side of the driveway over in a thin layer of dirt from disuse.

Leia got into her silver Raddus and drove until she came to Stelland Medical Hospital. 

She made her way inside, the receptionist taking one glance and giving her a quiet hi. Walking down the halls to the long-term care ward. Security regarded her with a nod and she entered the room in which a man with greyed hair laid upon a bed, breathing evenly and eyes closed.

Leia sat down on a stool they placed just for her, know she would come every night at the end of a long day no matter what. She took the man’s hand into hers, the slow beeping of his heartbeat the only sound in the room.

“Hi Han,” Leia said. “I met a new girl today. She loves cars; she saw your Falcon. I know how much you care for the old hunk of junk so I thought she might want to keep it up in top form for when you wake up. I hope you don’t mind, and even if you did, you trusted me with it in my driveway so you only have yourself to blame.” Leia laughed to herself. “Anyways, the girl, she is working for our son. I know he’ll take care of her or else I will personally kick his ass myself. Maybe I’m just a sentimental old hag but I dare to dream that this girl, Rey, can bring Ben home.”

Leia could have sworn that Han squeezed her hand in return, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up that he was actually waking up after all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stelland is a combination of Stella and Land. Stella is Latin for star.


	2. The Wayward Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call it love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adjusted the tags on this fic. Please read them! Also general warning for emotional abuse in this chapter.

_Chapter 2: The Wayward Prince_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Rey began staying with Mayor Organa and working for Kylo Ren. Kylo barely spoke more than just his daily demands to her, which was fine by her. Putting up with a silent ass was better than a loud ass.

Maz daily had their lunch ready when she came by at noon. Maz would regard her with a smile and sometimes Rey got to talk with Finn.

"What do you do exactly for the Mayor?" Rey said, sitting at the bar one chilly midday while Maz was in the back grabbing her daily lunch order for her and Kylo.

"I've been organizing her finances," Finn said between fries. "We have to start her re-election campaign very soon."

"Oh? I wish you guys luck then. That sounds exciting."

"You should come by and meet the rest of the team, Rey."

Rey smiled at her friend as she grabbed the lunch bag. "Well, once I drop this off with His Highness I do have a few hours of free time."

Kylo had one of his meetings again. It was always on his calendar and never marked for what purpose it was, but Rey didn't care. He told her to go do whatever she wanted, so she did. Leia took her shopping for more work clothes and last week she had her hair trimmed, but still brushing her shoulders. Her hair was silk slipping between her fingers.

Finn grinned. "Well then, I'll show you around to the Mayor's main office."

* * *

"Sir," Captain Phasma strode over on horseback, her helmet obscuring her face and muffling her voice. Her blade was at the ready in her grip, the length of the blade towering over Finn's height.

Sweat beaded on Finn's temple under his own helm. The air was cool out tonight, a chill settling in his bones and piercing his armor. His heart sunk at seeing the group of Force-worshippers all huddled together in fear. Their leader had been slaughtered before them in the orange glow of flames, a red blade in the place of Lor San Takka.

Ren looked up from the corpse, his sword crackling with unstable energy.

"The villagers?" Phasma spoke again, awaiting orders to act.

A chill shuddered down Finn's spine.

Ren sheathed his sword. "Kill them all."

Phasma glanced at Finn and his comrades. "You have your orders."

His comrades through thick and thin approached the group, Finn lagging behind, even though he was the top of his class in training, superior with melee combat and able to crush his opponent.

That was fighting. That was defensive. That was offensive against someone equal to his strength. This was nothing, nowhere near equal nor fair. These people were just innocents caught in the crossfire of Ren's supposed wrath.

As he passed by Ren, something caught his eye. Lor San Takka was gone, not even a corpse left behind. Even more curious was a piece of paper left in his robes.

Ren had stalked off, climbing aboard his horse and already leaving the village behind, expecting Finn to do the dirty work.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't take his blade and cut any of them down. He… Couldn't.

So Finn, when Phasma had her head turned, grabbed the discarded robes of Lor San Takka and stuck the piece of paper in his pocket.

As he marched his way back to the dark castle on the edge of a dark mountain, he made his way to the dungeons in the dark of night, the piece of paper in his pocket and to the cell of one of their newest prisoners: a cocky commander hailing from Alderaan's own army.

The man was still bruised, slumbering in thin pieces of hay with dried blood on his shirt.

Finn took out the keys from the guardsman and unlocked the cell door. Sliding a map of the castle's underground tunnel system through the bars, Finn took a deep breath and hoped the man could figure the system out. It was too dangerous to leave in pairs of two, not with Ren's powers and the He Who Is The Wise One watching.

He ran.

And ran.

With the rolled-up scroll of a map, the Knights of Ren were seeking out for one Luke Skywalker burning in his grip.

* * *

"Welcome to our little resistance corner," Finn announced as Rey followed him into an office covered in various

A man with a sharp jaw and five-o'clock shadow waved to her with a wide grin. "Hey! New girl, Rey right? I'm Poe, Poe Dameron."

Rey waved back. "Hi. Yes. I'm Rey."

A girl with blonde double braids stood up and stretched her arms. "Kaydel Connix. What brings you here to Stelland?"

"Oh um, I work as Kylo Ren's assistant."

An empty silence fell over the office. Kaydel and Poe and another guy with a rounded beard exchanged glances.

"What?" Dread pooled in Rey's stomach. Kylo Ren was an ass that was true, but was there something worse other than his royal asshattery?

"At First Order Investments?" the bearded guy asked. "I'm Snap by the way."

"Yes, First Order Investments."

Kaydel spoke up. "Leia may be the mayor of this town but we all know who really rules the place. First Order Investments has the financial future of everyone in their iron grip."

With that, Rey's heart sunk to the floor.

"You can thank Snoke for that. Ren working for that soulless greedy hardass makes him no better," Poe added. "I feel bad for you Rey, but hey, I heard they pay well."

She swallowed. "Thank you for the vote of confidence. It is true, a paycheck is a paycheck."

* * *

"You were very brave fleeing Snoke," Princess Leia of Alderaan said from atop her throne.

Finn rose from the kneeling position. "Thank you, Your Highness. But my friend Rey is—"

Leia nodded with understanding. "Han told me about the girl." There was a slight hesitation, as if she wasn't sure how much more she should say. "I'm so sorry."

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but I will not go down without a fight against the Knights of Ren. I've seen what they can do."

There was a glint in the princess' eye as if she knew something he didn't.

"I trust your judgment. What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going in to get her. It's the least I can do."

The very least he could do. The fear of what Ren could do to Rey drove Finn to leave the safety of Alderaan and running head straight into Knights of Ren territory once again.

* * *

"You okay man?" Poe asked Finn.

Rey had gone back to work, leaving Finn to sit down at his office desk and hash out more of the budget.

He couldn't deny that he had some fears about Rey working for the First Order, especially under Kylo Ren. But Rey was also just an assistant, she had no actual part in holding people's financial futures over their heads in terror. That was Snoke and his underlings, Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren.

Finn set down his pen and stretched. "I'm fine. A little concerned for Rey but I'm fine."

"It's been six months since you left though. I'm just checking in on you."

"The First Order was awful but I'm away from them now. Well, as far away as I can be."

He glanced at a photo on his desk, depicting his parents in faded folds. He kept that picture in his wallet for years before Poe gave him the frame for it. A representation of why he ultimately left working for Snoke; a broken empty promise.

* * *

Rey sprinted through the woods, her wrists still bounded by tight ropes. She tugged at them still, forming burns in her skin. Where was that stupid trick she pulled on the guard when she needed it to use her hands?

Nearly tripping over a tree root, she bumped into something— _someone._

"Rey?"

Rey took a deep breath. It was Finn, her friend, her only friend in all this insanity.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

Her eyes glistened over. "I-I'm fine."

"Did Ren hurt you?" He looked her up and down for injuries before taking out a knife to cut her free from the ropes.

Rey rubbed her sore wrists. "No. Well, I cannot explain it. But no, I'm…"

What was she supposed to say? She wasn't harmed directly, but having her personal baggage pulled out of her mind would constitute harm.

Nothing about the past two days made any sense. "I'm alright," Rey answered. "Let's go before they catch us."

Finn nodded. "Good idea."

The sounds of gallops and shouts urged their pace back to the shining castle in the Alderaan kingdom borders.

* * *

"What do you do during my weekly meetings?" Kylo asked Rey.

She looked up from her phone, setting the next week's calendar in motion. Why was he asking that? Why was he asking her questions now? Personal ones at that.

"I go run errands," she said. Short. Curt. No details. It was none of his business.

"Ah, interesting," Kylo said, keeping his gaze on his laptop screen. "You need help putting the new desk together?"

Rey glanced at the heavy box delivered when she returned from Resistance Offices. The pieces of a new, shiny desk were waiting to be hammered together.

"Nope," she popped the 'p' syllable. "I will work on it first thing in the morning."

Part of her expected some mansplaining about how she couldn't possibly be capable of putting a desk together, but to her surprise, Kylo only said one thing:

"Alright."

Rey looked at the time. Six pm.

"I guess I should get going then," Rey said. "My ride's here."

Kylo looked up from his laptop at last, sliding it shut and unplugging the cable. "I suppose I should leave too."

"You don't have to walk me out—"

He looked at her like she had no choice in the matter. "I'm not. I'm leaving at a reasonable time for once."

She rolled her eyes and practically stomped out to greet her ride for the day. Night had already fallen and a chill lingered in the air.

The silver Raddus Leia owned was parked upfront. Leia herself was standing outside, her thick grey winter coat giving her usual elegance in the fall chill.

"Hello dear." Leia said with a smile.

Rey held the door open for Kylo behind her.

"Hi, Leia," Rey said.

Kylo looked up and his eyes went comically wide, a deer caught in headlights about to meet his end via a big hunk of metal going at sixty miles-per-hour.

"Hi," Leia greeted him.

The visible bob of his Adam's Apple said it all.

"Hi, Mayor Organa," he answered before briskly walking off and getting into his fancy black Silencer and leaving at a speed far from safe in a parking lot.

Rey looked back at Leia who carried a conflicted expression, someone who was happy but also melancholy and trying not to laugh.

"I've never seen him like that before," Rey said, moving to get into the silver Raddus.

Leia sighed, getting into the driver's seat and pulling out onto the road. "I knew he would react like that but at least it wasn't… Worse."

"Worse?" Rey asked.

"He's my son. Last time we parted it was not on pleasant terms," Leia explained.

Rey's eyes widened almost as big as Kylo's when he laid eyes on his supposed _mother._

"I had no idea."

Leia snorted. "My son keeps things close. You would have probably gone years working for him and he would never tell you."

"I'm sorry," Rey said. "That you two parted on bad terms."

Leia nodded. "I cannot change the past. I only wished I was there more when he was growing up. But oh, why am I rambling about an old woman's woes with her family to you. You've just gotten here."

Rey looked down at her palms. "You have a family at least, even if it's broken into pieces."

A silence befell the two. It wasn't until Rey noticed Leia went right by her home that Rey spoke again.

"Where are we going?"

Leia gave a sad smile. "I have one more errand I need to do and I thought you would like to see where I go at this time of night."

They pulled into the local hospital parking lot. Rey had hardly been in one; always getting by with her own first aid kits for scrapes and scratches or she would wait out the colds or excruciating monthly cycle pain with over the counter meds she looted from the foster homes she was in at the time.

The receptionist paid no mind to Leia. Neither did the security guard.

Leia led her to a room in the long-term care ward.

To Rey's surprise, Leia sat down on a stool next to an older man's bed, his hair greyed.

"Hey Han," Leia spoke to the sleeping man. "I brought Rey to say hi. She's the one who works for Ben."

Ben?

_Ben?_

Kylo Ren's real name was Ben?

Rey awkwardly waved her hand at the comatose man. "Hi, uh—"

"Han Solo."

Rey continued. "Han Solo. I'm Rey Niima. I uh, didn't know your son's name was Ben until now. He usually goes by Kylo. Or well, he asked me to call him Kylo for some odd reason. I'm his personal assist—"

Han's hand moved to grab Leia's, his eyelids twitching.

Leia's eyes widened.

Rey stepped back, panicking. "Is that normal?"

"No, it's not," Leia answered. "Go get the doctor please."

Rey scrambled out of the ward, trying to find someone who hopefully knows what they were doing.

* * *

"Finn! Where's Finn?" Commander Poe Dameron of Alderaan's armies practically scrambled through the hospital wing of the castle.

A tall, tall furry creature towered over a small woman with goggles the size of Poe's head next to two beds. One had Finn, the man who saved Poe's life, face-down, his back wound open and fresh. Blood mixed with bandages. The wound was only partially cauterized, a result of the odd nature of Kylo Ren's blade.

Maz looked up from her work. "Commander."

Poe stopped before her. "Is Finn going to be okay?"

Maz turned around to tend to the man behind her. Poe recognized his features as clear as day; everyone did. The Princess' husband, Han Solo.

"Finn will be fine. The wounds aren't too deep but it will take him quite some time to recover. Han however, has hours left."

Poe's eyes widened, inspecting the bloody wound near Han's heart. Somehow, the monster Kylo Ren didn't completely make his mark, but Han still was going to die from the wound, slow and painful.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Poe asked, knowing how much it would devastate the Princess—the one who taught him military strategy and how to gain the upper hand over one's enemy—if her husband passed.

Maz continued to comb over Finn's wounds. "There is a lake through the northern woods. It's said the lake has healing properties. Unfortunately, it is guarded by a monster. If we want that water, then we have to slay the beast."

"Then let's go. If it can help both Finn and Han then I'm willing," Poe declared. "I can slay a beast."

"It's a fool's errand," the voice of Lady Amilyn spoke from the doorway. Behind her was Princess Leia, frantic with worry lines on the edges of her eyes.

Leia wordlessly gilded forward with her usual grace and sat down next to Han, pressing her hand to his cheek. "We have limited time. It is up to everyone here what they want to sacrifice."

"I'm going. Chewie? Up for a little adventure?"

Chewie, covered from head to toe in fur, let out a growl of approval.

Maz pushed her sleeves up. "I'm going too. I can't trust you two to not do something stupid and reckless. Reminds me of a young boy who would pull some dumb stunts like his father…"

* * *

Kylo laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep wasn't something that came easily. He was lucky to get a few hours before dragging himself to work, always five minutes late because his failed-bed head needed taming.

Something made his heart _thump._ He shot up in his bed, gasping and clutching at his chest. Why was he in so much pain? It wasn't that he was having a heart attack, no, this was something deeper. It's as if his own spirit was crying.

Tears dripped down his tears and all he could think of was his sins. His own guilt prevented him from seeing his own father. To never look his mother in the eyes. His deep-seated resentment of himself and his parents shaking him to the core.

Why was it hurting so much?

Wasn't this what Snoke taught him to do? To cut everything away? Leave them behind as they left him behind as a child?

Why was his heart thumping, wasn't it cold?

Ever since Rey came into his life, nothing made sense anymore.

He laid back down, sweat and tears falling down on the pillow.

Kylo closed his eyes, trying to center himself somehow so he could at least sleep for a couple of hours. Thinking about his parents didn't soothe the hurt.

As he drifted off, his mind could only think of Rey.

Didn't Rey mean light?

* * *

Maz brushed aside the foliage to get a clear view of the lake. Poe peered over her shoulder to see the open clearing and the silent waters.

"I don't see any mythical beast," Poe whispered.

Chewie gave a quiet response.

"Well yeah, but how could a giant ferocious monster hide in that small lake?"

Maz rolled her eyes. "That's how the beast killed countless others by underestimating its size and capabilities."

"Then let's go. I'm ready," Poe said, his battle-ax prepared.

"Wait," Maz stopped him from moving out of the bushes with her small arm.

The sound of footsteps came from across the clearing.

A hooded figure cloaked in black stumbled out of the woods and limped towards the waters, falling to his knees and pulling his hood away to gaze at his reflection. He was clutching his side and coughing.

Chewie let out a growl of anger that Poe couldn't even translate.

This was Han's soon-to-be killer.

A giant burn was torn right down his face, a mark well-earned for the pain he has caused.

"It's Kylo Ren," Poe whispered, harsh and sharp. "Wounded. We should kill him while he's down. We out-number him, three to one."

Maz breathed in and out but before she could respond, the waters of the lake rippled.

Ren's head snapped up and he fell backward as something—no, _someone—_ rose from the waters. A woman with chestnut hair and…

It was Rey. The girl Poe had seen in passing right before all the chaos imploded at the castle.

"Hello, Kylo Ren," she said in a sultry voice. Her body was covered in a thin black sheer dress, sparkles consisted of diamonds and other rare jewels.

Ren swallowed, still clutching at his injured side. "You… You're the monster of this lake."

The woman posing as Rey pouted, her lower lip jutting out and her eyes widening. "How very mean of you, Kylo."

Ren stared at her as if she was an idiot. "Why do you look like that?"

"Like what? The girl you've heard so much about? The girl you want to whisk away to the dark side? The girl who," she stepped closer to him, leaning down and reaching out to touch his scar with her finger, "Gave you this?"

He grabbed her wrist before she could even make contact. "You're not her. You'll never _be_ her."

"You're such a spoilsport. We both know that she would never want you, never want a monster who murders his own father. Why not take what you can get?"

He hung his head, looking away from her face. "Just go away."

"Pathetic. The great Kylo Ren, reduced to shambles, chasing after some girl who will never understand you. But I understand you. You hate your parents for neglecting you, sending you away. Your power doesn't frighten me. On the contrary, I love men who carry the Force. So strong, so destined for many things."

Chewie had enough of listening to the exchange. He fired an arrow from his crossbow and hit its intended target square in the hip.

The siren's hip.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Poe yelled.

Ren saw his opportunity and kicked the siren down, drawing his red glowing sword from its sheath and pointing it at the monster's throat.

Chewie stepped out of the bushes with his crossbow armed, Maz following.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Maz said.

"Why are we helping Kylo Ren of all people…" Poe muttered before joining the duo.

The siren was gasping in pain, her lips forming a smirk at Ren and Chewie.

"I don't have time for any more of your games. I know who Rey is, and you are not her," Ren said, his tone low and dangerous.

She laughed. "I am not her but I can certainly recognize when a man is besotted."

Before Poe could blink, the siren had jumped up and grabbed Ren by the wrist, and dragged him into the water.

"He's going to drown!" Maz said, reaching for the sword that Ren dropped.

"Whoa wait, why are we saving him?! Let's grab the water and go!" Poe questioned in a louder voice. Were they crazy? Kylo Ren was a murderer, the Jedi Killer. The Dark Knight who reigned terror upon everyone. The very reason they were on this quest in the first place.

Chewie howled and threw the blade into the water, the red glow sizzling and leaving behind steam as it sunk into the depths.

"The Force doesn't seek vengeance. Merely, that the wounds inflicted upon itself and its users are healed," Maz stated, approaching the waters.

Poe wiped the sweat off his brow. "What? Are you a Jedi?"

"No, but I know the Force. It is life. It is in every living being. Kylo Ren's Force signature is a walking homing beacon. Always has been."

"That makes no sense—"

Chewie interrupted, seeing a drenched Kylo Ren burst from the depths, his hand outstretched and lifting up the siren from the water. He crawled to shore, Maz and Chewie reaching for him as he coughed and dropped his red sword in the mucky sand. Poe eyed the blade, the glow not betraying how it can cauterize but still cause bleeding for a few precious seconds.

Ren's hand was still outstretched, suspending the siren in mid-air. He placed her down on the bank, getting up and standing tall, no longer limping or clutching at his side-wound.

The siren stared right back at Ren.

"Go ahead, Your Highness," she said between gasps of air. "Kill me. Live up to your name. Jedi Killer."

His hand trembled as he reached for his sword. The blade shook as he pointed it right at the siren.

Poe expected no mercy. He expected it to be a brutal strike of the throat. It never came. Ren continued to stare at the creature, and stare, and stare. The lack of action said it all.

They had no time.

Poe took his ax and plunged it into the gut of the siren. Her hair faded to silver and her appearance turned into that of a different beautiful woman, the usual appearance of a siren.

Before Poe knew it, he, Maz, and Chewie were flung on their backs. Poe looked up and saw Ren disappear into the woods.

* * *

"What happened exactly?" a doctor asked Rey as she practically dragged the poor man back to the long-term care ward.

"I started talking and introducing myself and suddenly he started moving and he looked like he was waking up," Rey explained.

When they came back to the room, she gaped at the sight before her.

Han was sitting up in his bed, rubbing at his eyes with one hand while Leia held the other.

He blinked, then noticed Leia and smiled. "Hey, Princess."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Hi, Han."

His eyes glanced at Rey. "Nice to see my future daughter-in-law too."

Rey's cheeks were at least five shades of red. "What, oh no, I'm just a friend of Leia's."

Han furrowed his brow at that.

The doctor cleared his throat. "We should check on your vitals. You've been asleep for a long time."

Rey sat outside the ward to give Leia and Han their privacy. Her eyes stared at her phone, thumb hovering over Kylo's number. To call or not call? Kylo may be an ass but he deserved to know that his own father has woken up from his coma.

That was worth more than a phone call. She planned to do it in person.

"Hey hey!" Poe waved to her from down the hall.

"Oh! Poe, how are you, what are you doing here?" Rey stood right up.

Poe rubbed his neck. "Leia sent a text that you would need a ride home. Finn already went to bed so you're stuck with me."

Rey smiled. "Thank you. I guess I should get going. Leia will be here a while."

They began to walk out of the hospital until Rey stopped in the parking lot.

"Um actually," Rey spoke up. "Can we go somewhere first?"

Poe nodded. "Where to?"

"I was just um." She looked down at her phone. She had the address, having written it down while organizing the calendar. "I was hoping you could take me to Kylo Ren's place. I feel like he should know."

Poe's mouth fell into a frown. "Oh."

"I mean I… I don't think he should hear it over a phone call," Rey explained.

"Rey." Poe leaned against his car. "I don't think that's wise. Not because I think it's not kind of you, but…"

"But?"

Poe sighed. "Kylo himself is the reason Han was in a coma in the first place."

The words were a stab to the chest. Bile bubbled in Rey's throat.

"Just take me home then."

* * *

The water worked. Maz dipped the cloth into the canteen full of lake water and she let it drip onto the open wound in Han's chest.

Within minutes, Han was awake.

Leia let out a breath she was holding, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Han?" she spoke to him.

He smiled, the same old warm, charming smile. "Hey, Princess."

Maz moved over to tend to Finn's wounds, a scar left on his back but healed fully.

"Where…" Han coughed. "Where is our son?"

Leia looked away. "He's gone. I don't know where, but he is gone."

Poe crossed his arms. "And that Rey girl is missing too."

Maz set down her bowl. "We need to find the girl. Her powers are awakening and she is reckless." She turned away to mutter under her breath. "Seems to be a thing with the kids these days."

Leia nodded. "I think we'll find her. Very soon."

Poe agreed. "Better find her before Kylo Ren does. That siren from the lake looked like Rey for him."

To Poe's horror, Han and Leia both looked at each other and shared small smiles.

* * *

Where the hell was he at?

That was Han's first question as he opened his eyes into a new strange ass world.

Leia was sitting by his side, wearing a new style of clothing that was so Leia but so nothing like he was used to. Elegant but a different kind of elegant.

He glanced at Rey, the girl who had captured his son's heart. The girl he announced after meeting her exactly one month he was going to marry her. The girl who brought him home.

She didn't recognize him though. She was a flustered mess when Han called her his future daughter-in-law. And she was also wearing weird clothes. She looked like Leia dressed her, which was a very Leia thing to do so he didn't doubt it.

Someone important was missing. Han knew his son, he would rarely if ever not be by Rey's side. He stuck to her like glue, a love-sick puppy.

Rey had left while the doctor checked over his vitals and Leia asked important questions. His name. His wife's name. His son's name.

"Speaking of Ben," Han said. "Where is he?"

Leia frowned. "He's… Well. He works for Snoke now."

Now?

What the hell did he miss?

Where did his son go again?

He sighed. "Pray for Rey I guess. That boy is going to need her."

Leia laughed. He missed hearing her laugh.

"I missed you," she said. "I was so terrified you weren't going to wake up."

Han reached for her cheek. "I've survived worse, Princess. You know this."

She rolled her eyes. "Like the time Chewie ran the Falcon over your hand?"

Panic raced through his veins. Wherever he was, he was definitely not in Alderaan anymore.

* * *

"Dad?"

The low light of the torches casted a shadow over a little scrawny boy with messy abyss locks and rings underneath his eyes.

Han set down his cards, his second loss of the night of Sabacc to Chewie. He pushed his chair out and looked at his son.

"What is it, kid?" Han asked, always happy to see Ben, even if he didn't know quite how to deal with him and whatever mystical nonsense he seemed to carry most of the time.

"I had a bad dream again," Ben said. "I can't sleep and Mom is asleep too."

No one could ever say that Ben wasn't sensitive and considerate.

Han gestured to the empty seat next to him. "Come here, kid."

Ben made his way over, dragging his velvet blanket with him and sitting down on the hardwood chair.

Chewie said hi to Ben, and Ben gave a toothy grin in return before saying hi back in Shyriiwook. It still needed work but Han was proud how his son picked it up so quickly.

"Do you wanna talk about your nightmare kid?" Han rubbed a hand on Ben's back, the way he figured it out when his son was even smaller and just a baby. Since when did he get so… Big? And he was only going to get bigger.

"It was scary. I saw this… Lady in a lake and she looked so pretty but she pulled me underwater and I thought I was drowning."

"Well, Ben. You're not drowning. And well, the only pretty lady I know of is your mother currently so you're gonna be fine. It'll be alright kid."

Ben grinned before yawning. "Thanks, Dad." He reached his uncoordinated hands for the cards on the table. "Can you teach me how to play with you and Uncle Chewie?"

* * *

The receptionist made her rounds in the ward, looking for anything new. Seeing the new girl in town mention something about how someone was moving and waking up, she knew.

Once the woman clocked out for the night, she pulled out her phone and made an important phone call to her employer.

" _Bazine, what is it?"_ Snoke's gravelly voice spoke over the phone.

"Hello, sir. I believe you wanted me to tell right away if there are any new changes."

" _Of course my dear."_

"Well then, the boy's father is awake."

Silence over the line.

" _Thank you for telling me Bazine. You'll be getting a pay raise for this."_

"Of course, sir. Anything you need."

Ending the call, Bazine was satisfied with her inflated paycheck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how I ended up writing this all these years later and my last OUAT-style fic was never finished lol. No plans to abandon this at all this time haha.


	3. The Misguided Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call it betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning this chapter for heavy alcohol usage and depression.

_Chapter 3: The Misguided Master_

Flames of a burial rose into the night. A man, young but aged by his experiences, watched as his father's body was cremated.

When the fires died down, the man, Luke, took a slow walk through the woods, hearing the cheers and merriment of sweet victory. The war was over, the Empire had fallen to pieces.

Walking over root and under branches, Luke paused mid-step when the crack of a twig caught in his ear.

"Who is there?" he asked.

Nothing. He took one step forward and another sound of movement stopped him from continuing on.

A girl with straw for hair walked out of the bushes. Her skin was grey and the rags on her body were brown and matted.

"Who are you?" Luke questioned.

"I'm a Seeress. You are very in tune with the Force, Skywalker."

Luke took a step back, reaching for his sword on his belt, the blade flickering green for a moment.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I may not have physical eye-sight but I have ears. The whispers around the land speak of you, Skywalker. A legend anew. They will speak your name for generations of heroics and bravery."

Luke swallowed. Once, in his youth, that destiny would have been appealing. But now… Now he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"If you're a Seeress, I feel like you're stating more easily telegraphed things," Luke said.

The Seeress nodded, taking a deep breath and holding up her hand towards him. "A prediction you want, a prediction you will get."

Luke didn't think he wanted to know the future. Knowing was dangerous in a way. From what he gleaned from his father's past, knowing and seeing a part of the future was a high contributor to his fall to the dark side. But the Force is likely to give premonitions either way so he couldn't really complain about a verbal explanation instead of a vague picture.

"Your sister will bear a son, more powerful than your father. More powerful than you," the Seeress said, slow to hammer in the weight of her words. "Perhaps the strongest human to ever wield the Force in these lands."

Luke was ecstatic but also concerned. Leia would have a son, a child of her own. He wasn't surprised in the slightest considering how much lovey-dovey bickering Leia had with Han. It was only a matter of when, not if. The boy being powerful, however, that gave him pause, but also resolution to prepare. The boy would need Luke's guidance, as all the Jedi were gone but he.

"Is that all?"

"The boy will be the downfall of peace itself. Pain and hatred shall reign; the darkness giving away to a bleeding and cracked kyber crystal."

Luke's stomach sunk to his gut. Leia's son? The unborn child would eventually be the perpetrator of death and destruction? "What? But… No. I won't let that happen. What would cause his downfall?"

The Seeress gasped for breath. "I cannot see. So many contributing factors blur all the edges together. The solution to his rising darkness is clear in its path, the light—his equal—rising to meet it."

There was a chance for the boy then. The light will guide him home.

The Seeress was gone.

Luke swallowed this burden as he made his way back to the camp.

* * *

A man with a greyed beard groaned as his phone vibrated on his bedside stand. Dread filled him, wondering if it was the First Order coming to collect their dues.

This month's rent wasn't just late; it wasn't going to be paid at all.

He reached for his phone and didn't even look at the caller ID. "Hello?" he muttered out, half-dead still.

" _Luke?"_

He sat right up. "Leia?"

" _Oh good. It's been some time."_

Luke gave an empty chuckle. "I'll say. What's going on with you?"

" _I have wonderful news. Han is awake."_

Luke's breath caught in his throat. "H-He is?"

" _Yes. He's still recovering but he's about ready to start walking around again. The doctor said he's fine functionally; a miracle."_

"I'll come visit then. What time?"

" _I took the next few days off to help Han so any time is fine."_

"I'll be there in an hour then."

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

One simple statement sent both Luke and Han's worlds crashing to pieces.

Luke could sense the sheer panic radiating off of Han. Leia could too.

"Leia," Luke said, trying to hopefully snap the stunned Han back to reality. "That's wonderful! Congrats! I cannot wait to meet him."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Him?"

Han finally spoke, his throat harsh. "Him?"

Luke nodded, his bangs swaying freely. "Him."

Han smiled a big, wide smile. "A boy. A son." He stood up and took Leia's hands, kneeling before her on the throne. "We're gonna have a son."

Leia returned the smile, running her hand over her stomach. "A son."

Han looked up into her eyes and his face fell. "How… How am I gonna do this? I know nothing about all… That."

Luke laughed and slapped Han's shoulder. "Oh don't worry I think Chewie will handle raising the kid just fine."

Han took mock offense to that. "I don't see you being father of the year."

Leia's laughter took away Han's attention, leaving Luke to stew in his thoughts. He didn't expect Leia to be pregnant so soon after the war. He didn't expect the birth of her son so soon. He thought he had more time to prepare. He still had time, but he would have to leave them sooner.

The boy would not fall to the dark side, not as long as Luke had any part in helping him hone his power.

* * *

Rey heard the familiar buzz of Kylo's phone on his desk. It rang twice in the last few days and Kylo was ignoring it. He would pick up for other calls, but not others.

Rey still had bile in her throat. Seeing Kylo made her eyesight bleed red and her gut twist.

What kind of a man puts his own father into a coma?

It truly baffled her. What kind of a monster did that? And he was obviously walking free. Leia seemed to be more forgiving, but Rey was not. Kylo, Ben. Whatever he was, clearly wanted nothing to do with his own damn family.

Selfish royal prick.

When lunchtime came, Rey slammed the bag of food down with no ceremony.

"Your food, Your Royal Highness," she said in perhaps the most iced-over tone she could muster.

Kylo looked up, actually startled before looking back down at his files. "Thank you."

Rey didn't say anything, opting to go back to her own desk and try not to snap a pen in half.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Kylo pick up his phone and dial a number.

"Come on pick up," Kylo muttered, jabbing his finger on the screen after the audible dial tone and voice mail rang. He slammed his phone back down on his desk and sighed, running his enormous hands through his tousled hair.

Rey snapped her head back to her own work, aware that she had been gawking at her boss. Her asshat of a boss.

"I'm going out in a few hours once I'm done, just so you know," Kylo's voice cut through her concentration. "Then I will return by four."

Rey nodded, not looking up from the file in front of her. "Fine by me."

He would not have the satisfaction of her calling him by name.

* * *

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

Leia's question pierced Luke's heart from the doorway. His rucksack with few possessions, books to scribble in, maps, a spare change of clothes, a leather canteen, and a compass was all he needed.

The re-construction of Alderaan was complete, with Leia in her third term. The Force swirled around Leia and her unborn child, bright and hopeful, like a little star dancing across the everlasting night, shining, hopeful.

Screw prophecies, this boy would be fine with the proper love and care.

"I have to go. Being a Jedi, well, I have a lot to see. The Empire destroyed the main temple, but they couldn't find all the other smaller ones."

Leia frowned. "You sure?"

Luke gave his most confident, beaming smile. "I am. Don't worry, I'll be back, I'll be thinking about rebuilding the Jedi anew, a temple close to here. I'd imagine your son will need some guidance when he's old enough."

Leia looked away. "That's what I'm afraid of. I have this…" She waved her hand up in the air before landing on the swell of her belly, "Connection with him, but I fear I won't know entirely what I'm doing with it."

Luke put down his notebook before walking over to hug his sister, mindful of the bump in the way. "You're gonna be fine. The Force will guide you, and your son will be fine. Just fine."

Was he saying that to reassure Leia, or himself?

"Thank you, Luke," Leia said, smiling.

He nodded, taking a glance at the baby bump. "So, what's his name?"

Leia raised an eyebrow. "You know it's bad luck to give the name of an unborn child in this place."

Luke laughed. "Did that stop Han from knowing?"

"Of course not." Leia rubbed her swollen belly. "My once-only hope was my inspiration. His name is Ben."

"I look forward to meeting Ben Solo when I return."

* * *

Luke made his way to the ward where Han was kept. His phone buzzed and it was from the last person he wanted to speak to right away. His day was finally, finally looking up and he'd be damned if he was going to let one shit situation interfere with his visit with his best friend.

He went in and immediately Han recognized him. Luke sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed and gave Han a grin.

"So, how is it being back from the dead?"

Han let out a half-hearted chuckle. "Believe me, I've been through worse."

"Like that time Chewie ran over your hand?"

"Something like that."

The two laughed, falling back into their old routine as friends.

A knock at the door and Luke turned to see Amilyn.

"Oh, Luke. I didn't expect to see you today. Leia is on her way over."

Luke's phone buzzed again in his pocket. He got up to answer it.

"Hey Amilyn," Luke said. "I should take this."

Amilyn stepped out of the way and closed the door behind her.

Luke looked down at the caller ID.

_First Order Investments._

* * *

Luke held his breath as he waited outside the cave. Deep within, the Force sang, vibrating through thousands of kyber crystals. He fidgeted with his thumbs, then stared back at his leatherbound book full of scribbled notes. This was the right place and it was a smart idea, he told himself over and over in mantra. Ben was old enough to get his kyber crystal. He was well beyond capable and strong enough to be a master by now, but the prophecy lingering in the back of Luke's mind made him pause.

After this maybe he would have to seek out the Seeress again. Maybe.

It all depended on a cracked kyber crystal.

Ben emerged from the darkness, a colorless kyber hovering in his palm. He stared at it with awe and accomplishment. It was perhaps one of the few times Luke witnessed a full-blown smile on the boy.

"I heard it, Master Luke," Ben said. "It was calling out to me."

"Congrats, Ben. Now for the tough part, putting it together." Luke put a reassuring hand on Ben's shoulder, his anxiety sated for now at the coloress kyber in Ben's palm.

As master and padawan made their way back to the temple through the woods, Luke stared at the kyber for longer than necessary, expecting red at any moment. He pleaded for any other color. Blue, yellow, violet, or even green.

Luke stopped himself mid-stride and took a deep breath.

"Master Luke?" Ben called back to him, having noticed he stopped. "You alright?"

Luke exhaled, meditating for a few moments before finding the proper words. "I'm fine, Ben."

He really, really needed to stop fretting over some silly prophecy. It was driving him batty. It had been what, seventeen years since he heard it from the Seeress? Seventeen years since the end of the war. It was just words spouted out of an eyeless woman that was vague.

"You sure?" Ben pushed, always sensitive to other's emotions.

Luke forced a smile. "Absolutely."

* * *

Han recognized Amilyn from her odd purple locks alone. She too was dressed in strange clothing much like Leia's and Rey's.

"It's good to see Leia smile again," Amilyn said, taking a seat by the hospital bedside.

Han nodded. "She would smile more if my son wasn't being a dumbass."

"What do you remember before going into the coma?" Amilyn was strange in her posture, her shoulders tense in anticipation.

"Well, I certainly do remember my son supposedly being head over heels in love with that new girl, Rey. Now he's going by his other name and Rey has nothing to do with him." Han chuckled to play it all off as a joke, but Amilyn wasn't smiling.

In fact, her eyes were wide. "You remember our previous life, don't you?"

"Previous life?"

He definitely was not in some fancy-ass castle in a magical forest anymore.

"Like, you mean when I called you Amilyn and not Lady Amilyn and you would scrunch your nose up—Like that!" Han pointed to Amilyn who indeed, was scrunching up her nose. "So you know that this shit is not normal."

Amilyn sighed. "Yes. We're under a curse. By who, I do not know. My suspicions are Snoke considering he owns everyone's livelihoods in this town. Rey doesn't recognize Ben as anyone but her asshole boss and Ben… Well. He's under Snoke's thumb. Again."

Han ran a hand over his face. "Figures. My son really is an idiot and needs Rey to save his hide."

Amilyn nodded. "You and I are the only ones who know. I don't know if Snoke still remembers, some days he acts like it but other days he seems genuinely unaware. Could he be a good actor? Maybe. Still, I'm very cautious."

"As you should be with that asshole."

She sighed. "Leia doesn't remember either. She would know what to do. I don't even remember the terms of the curse."

"I'm as clueless as you are."

Han never was a fan of magic and curses and do not get him started on the weirdness of the Force. Seeing Ben at the age of seven being able to lift up his four-hundred-pound Wookiee best friend with little struggle nearly gave Han a heart attack.

A random curse that ripped them all away from their lives in Alderaan was perhaps the weirdest, most heart-attack-inducing thing to Han.

"All I know is I've been inside Snoke's office," Amilyn said. "And Ben's sword is behind a glass case."

"Do you think we could get it? Maybe Ben will remember if he gets his hands on his own kyber crystal-thingy."

Amilyn bit her lip. "He has the tightest security in this world. I work underneath him and it's almost impossible for me to ever get inside his office without scrutiny. Only Ben and Armitage go in and out regularly."

Han flopped back against his pillow. "Well, then, once I can walk more than ten feet, I'm getting inside that office somehow."

* * *

The forging of the sword was complete.

The blade, silver and with an older style of crossguard, rested on the anvil. Ben had spent countless hours hammering at the metal, spent hours by the fire to stoke it. The boy—no, he was eighteen now, not a boy anymore—was pouring every fiber of his being into his weapon.

Luke couldn't have been any more proud.

And mildly terrified.

Ben reached for the sword. The Force was singing with excitement.

Luke held his breath as Ben's fingers curled over the hilt and the glow enveloped the entire blade in a blinding blue.

He released his breath. No cracks. No cries. No red. No bleeding.

"Congratulations Ben, or, should I call you Master Ben?" Luke joked. He hadn't undertaken the test to be a Jedi Master, but with how in tune and how strong and sure Ben was in the Force, Luke wondered if the test was even necessary.

Ben smiled, a rare sight still. "Thank you, Master Luke." He gave the sword a test swing, the glow trailing in its path.

Luke should be relieved. Should be. Instead, he was still unnerved.

That night, Luke went to the nearby tavern and paid for a drink, not even taking one sip of the alcoholic sludge. Alcohol plus the Force made things… Off. Disorienting. Muddled.

He found the local bard in the corner, humming her tunes while carelessly strumming her lute along.

"Got a price for some old tales?" Luke asked, presenting his coin in his palms.

The bard gave him a lazy eye. "Depends on the tales."

"A seer. Know where those are?" He slid the gold coins into her palm.

She strummed a note. "O' the Seers of Old be rare and few. Some call upon the Force to seek, but where they go, nobody knows. Last one called upon, across the seas, to realms beyond us."

To other realms. A dead-end for sure.

Luke sighed, thanked the bard, and returned to the temple. He passed by Ben's rooms and a thought occurred to him.

Ben was a man now, and he needed his own space.

Would he ever return to his mother though?

* * *

Rey groaned as she leaned her head on the bar counter.

Maz took the empty glass of coke she downed for cleaning.

"Rough day huh?" Maz said.

"Ugh, I'm just so… So done with that prissy, selfish, anger-issues asshat," Rey complained. Paycheck be damned, her mind demanded all the rants about how much she despised her boss. Kylo Fucking Ren can go drown in the fucking ocean for all she cared.

Maz smiled at her. No, it wasn't just a smile, it was that know-it-all shit-eating grin.

"You and many others in this town."

Rey raised her head up from the counter to lean on her hand instead. "And I cannot spend any more time in Leia's home. I've overstayed my welcome."

A ring of the bell and suddenly:

"Sorry, excuse me, watch the train I'm testing something, sorry!"

Rey turned around to see a tiny woman with silky black hair halfway down her back modeling a scarlet dress with a ridiculously long, ruffled train in the back. She picked up her skirts and climbed up onto a seat next to Rey at the bar.

"Hey, Maz. The usual please?" the woman said, plopping her matching scarlet purse on the counter.

"Of course Rose."

Rey turned to face Rose, eying the elaborate dress. "Nice dress. Not sure it's one I would wear to a pub in the middle of the afternoon."

Rose beamed. "Well, clients want weird stuff sometimes and I need to test the durability of this type of tulle I ordered off-brand on the internet."

"What's the verdict?"

"I'm not buying from these guys anymore. Fraying at the edges after only a few hours of wear. This will go into the Goodwill bin instead."

Rey wondered if she could just buy the dress off of her if it wasn't going to be used by anyone else. It was a gorgeous dress, even with flaws and all in the ruffles.

"Goodwill shopper here, we thank you for your masterpieces," Rey said. "Sorry. Rough day and the day isn't over yet."

Rose looked at her with a spark of recognition. "Oh! You're Rey right? New girl in town?"

"Yep. One assistant to His Royal Assness, Kylo Ren."

Rose laughed. "Ha! Amen. Just paid rent to his boss this morning. Upped the cost by three-hundred without telling me or Paige. Greedy dick, that Snoke."

"Ugh, is it too much of consideration to let tenants know that their rent went up?"

"A burden? No. Considerate? Yes." Rose sighed. "At this rate, we're going to need a third roommate. Paige and I cannot keep going on like this."

"Well, I am in need of a more permanent residence, if you need a third roommate," Rey proposed, sitting up straighter.

Rose's shoulders relaxed in tension. "Oh, you would be a blessing. How soon can you move in?"

"Tonight. I have to go back to work for a few hours but I can certainly move in afterward."

"I'll call Paige and my landlord then. What's your full name again?"

Rey held out her hand to shake. "Rey Niima."

Rose took it. "Rose Tico. Wannabe seamstress and local mechanic at Tico's Garage."

* * *

Rey climbed the mountainside, the steep green hills covered in odd little fat birds fluffing and squawking about. She leaned on her wooden staff for support, trying not to slip on the slick stone steps.

At the top of the hill, stood Skywalker. His robes torn, his hair tawny and greyed.

He turned around and stared at her with a rather dead look in his eyes.

Rey swallowed. "Master Skywalker. Leia sent me to retrieve you. We need you to help end this war with the Knights of Ren."

Skywalker turned away. "There is nothing you can do to convince me to return."

"Master Skywalker…"

"I won't return, not with my own hands created the very menace that is leading the Knights of Ren."

Rey stepped back in shock. "What?"

"I trained Ben Solo, who became Kylo Ren."

"And?" She crossed her arms. "Wasn't it also a master who trained Darth Vader? A master is not responsible for the choices a student makes."

Skywalker turned around, looking at her up and down, before brushing past her.

"Go away, kid."

Rey huffed. "We're not done yet!"

* * *

Kylo parked his Silencer outside a worn-down warehouse and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel.

This was perhaps one part of the job he loathed.

And he hated it even more right now.

Getting out with a sigh, he made his way to the front door and knocked.

He normally by protocol, would have his assistant with him in case things went awry, but he couldn't bear to bring Rey into this. It was his issue and no one else's.

What could Rey do, besides be a grounding presence?

Snoke said not to get attached to the girl, but Kylo couldn't help it. There was something oddly familiar despite the fact she seems to hate his guts. Not that he blamed her, he was hated by everyone for good reason.

The door opened, and his uncle faced him. Luke's hair was frayed and flying about, a poor attempt at combing his locks. He wore clothes he would wear out, which meant he went somewhere today. That would explain the ignored calls.

"Ben," Luke said with a hint of disbelief.

Kylo didn't bother to correct him. He would correct everyone else, but for whatever reason, his family would cling to the past with his old name. He hated it with all the pressure in the world to pull at his shoulders.

"May I come in?" Kylo asked.

Luke stepped aside and Kylo walked in. The place was run down but nonetheless kept somewhat tidy, save for a desk full of messy papers strewn about. The assistant was fired.

Luke closed the door and that was when Kylo broke the silence.

"We both know why we're here, so let's cut to the chase. You owe. You owe a lot."

Luke ran his hand over his face. "Yeah, I know."

"I don't think," Kylo's tone hardened, "You do. Twenty-thousand dollars in debt and you haven't even made last month's rent. Not to mention the interest accumulated. I have gone over your file ten-times over, searching for every single damn loop-hole and now you're out of options Luke. In order to pay off your debts at this point, we will have to repossess this property."

"And yet you felt the need to come to tell me this in person instead of a phone call. This isn't about the debts, Ben. We both know it isn't."

"I'm doing this as a begrudging favor to so-called family." Kylo gritted his teeth. "Believe me you're better off hearing this from me than Snoke or Hux."

Luke sighed. "I suppose I should thank you—"

"No. I don't need your thanks. I don't need anything from you."

"I deserved that remark. Ben please about—"

Kylo's temper snapped. "There is nothing, fucking nothing to say! Do you think you're gonna save my soul? That you actually fucking care? Do I need to remember that for one fucking second you considered throwing me away the same way my parents did? Guess that's just the benefit of being a Skywalker-Solo, always giving up at the first sign of trouble. You didn't even care, your sister threw me at you when she couldn't deal with me anymore."

"Ben, listen, I know that I messed up. That I alienated you. For all that, I'm sorry. But you're being manipulated by Snoke. He doesn't care; he is using you for his own gains. It's not too late."

"Yes," Kylo said with finality. "Yes, it fucking is. It was too late seven years ago. You either pay the rent this month tomorrow at the current interest with the increased three-hundred per month or I have no choice. Goodnight."

"Wait, Ben, do you know—"

Kylo was out the door, unable to bear to hear any more pathetic attempts to pull him away from the only place that gave him the validation and support he needed. Stomping into his car he drove off, going over the speed limit and not giving a damn.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He parked in front of the First Order building and made his way to his office. Nightfall had come already.

He couldn't work. Couldn't even _think._

His old cabinet had a clear view of a bottle of whiskey.

* * *

The darkness came in the night.

Luke woke up, seeing red in his vision from the nightmare, _again_. A red, cracked kyber crystal.

Earlier that day, training had gone awry. Ben perhaps used too much of his own strength against a newer padawan, causing minor bruises to appear on their arms and calves. Luke patched the boy up and sent him on his way, but Ben was definitely an issue.

The red of Ben's sword cut through his dreams, haunting Luke.

He needed some air.

Putting on his robes and grabbing his weapon just in case, he marched outside of the temple. No sleep for the past few nights left his bones aching and his eyes stinging.

Luke remembered when he faced his own father, a warrior cloaked in black, kneeling at the side of the Emperor. A dark impulse hit him at the first threat against not his own person, but Leia. The dark side called for him to kill the threat right in front of him. His own father.

"Strike him down and take your father's place at my side!" the Emperor urged on.

Luke stopped himself before dealing the final blow, backing away and lowering his blade.

Now, a mere twenty-three years later, Luke questioned whether he was just stupid lucky to be alive. Were it not for his father, he would be good as dead. But were it not for his father, none of this would have happened in the first place. The temple wouldn't have fallen, the Jedi wouldn't have been extinct, Alderaan wouldn't have been taken over. Leia's parents would have lived. So many ifs.

The red of the blade from his dream shook him to the core, the screams of Leia echoing around in his head. And the corpse of Han on the ground.

Glancing at Ben's hut through the trees, Luke swore he saw red. Panic rose in his chest.

Making swift but quiet steps over the tree roots, he came upon the door, cracked slightly ajar—the lock still not fixed from last night's storm, and pushed it open.

Leia's scream rang in Luke's ears. The end of her life. The end of everyone's lives.

The blade was next to Ben's sleeping form. Red. Red. It had to be red. Just like the Seeress said.

The darkest impulse from the night he battled Darth Vader called upon him again. He could save them. He could save them all.

The green of his sword, already in his hand, made him stop. There was no red.

Shame flooded his being. Luke swallowed, staring at his grip with sheer horror. He had to step away, leave the boy be. Put down his weapon just as he had all those years ago.

His own nephew stared at him, terror in his eyes. The eyes of just a boy whose master had failed him.

On instinct, Ben reached for his sword, the bright blue clashing against Luke's green.

"Ben no!" Luke screamed.

His words were lost on Ben's ears—and he supposed it wasn't due to lack of hearing. Ben heard it all but saw another.

The hut collapsed, and Ben Solo scrambled out of the wreckage.

When Luke came to, he pushed aside the debris to find the temple in flames.

The next time Luke saw Ben Solo, he was a knight, cloaked in black, with a volatile red blade used to cut down innocents.

* * *

Leia sighed as she put down her phone at the empty dinner table, only receiving a dial tone.

If her son didn't want to deal with her, then he would have been smart enough to block her number by now.

One day he would pick up, just not today.

Rey already left for the day, having grabbed her few things and moved into an apartment with a lovely pair of sisters.

Thus, the table in her home remained empty once more, but not for long. Han would eventually be able to come home.

And, maybe her son as well.

Leia looked around her house. How long has it looked like this? Too many years, ever since Ben left and Han was in a coma.

Time to redecorate.

* * *

Luke sat on his rock, his sword, glowing green in his hand.

The Force swirled with a presence he hadn't felt in nearly twenty-nine years.

"Why are you here," he snapped.

The Seeress didn't flinch in her tone. "Because prophecies come to pass sometimes."

"Well, it passed. Congrats, your prediction was a miracle. By my own hands. Mock me for my failures to prevent it from coming true."

"As I've said all those years ago, the circumstances of which the boy fell were blurred. Many factors played into it."

"And? Doesn't make up for the fact I played a hand in it. For one moment, one moment I destroyed my own nephew's trust." Luke looked down at his sword.

And tossed it down the slope, where it landed at the feet of one Force-sensitive orphan.

* * *

Rey lost track of time in her moving endeavors. She barely settled into her tiny room with the few things she had when she saw the time on her phone. Almost seven. She grabbed her keys and scrambled out the door, driving down the road in the dark and almost flying out of her car in the parking lot.

She expected a verbal lashing when she opened the door to Kylo's office and was willing to give her half-assed excuses when she stopped at the sight before her.

On the floor, leaning against his desk, tie undone, eyes red and puffy, was Kylo Ren. In his grip was a half-finished bottle of whiskey. He rolled his head back to look up at her, his hair falling into his face.

"Kylo?" Rey said to him. "Are…" She swallowed, unsure how to deal with this mess of a human being before her.

"Rey…" He slurred, blinking. "I knew I shouldn't have drunk so much; alcohol makes things weird and fuzzy and disorienting to me…"

Rey slowly kicked off her heels and got on her knees next to him.

"You okay?" Rey asked, distracting him with her voice while she reached for the bottle. He released his grip on it.

"I'm… No. I'm not. I'm not okay. I'm a monster. My parents don't want me. My uncle didn't want me. I'm just a miserable piece of shit who put his own father in a coma for years and broke his mother's heart."

He hung his head, avoiding her gaze.

She let him continue.

"I don't even…" He let out a hiccup. "I don't even fucking remember how I did it! I don't even know how, I just… Know I did. What kind of a monster does that? Forget what terrible sin he has committed and pretends to himself that nothing fucking happened? My mother hates me, surely. Who knows when he will wake up! Never."

He leaned against her, and oddly, Rey wrapped her hands around him, letting him sob into her shoulder.

"I don't even deserve you to be in my life," he whispered.

Rey had no idea why she was doing any of this. Didn't know why she was comforting someone a few hours ago she was shit-talking in a pub and calling him His Royal Highness. Her heart ached for him, her heart truly, truly ached. She understood a little now. Here was Kylo, deeply insecure, and feeling unwanted and hated himself like no other.

All she could do was be a shoulder to cry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not expect this chapter to be so damn sad lol. Annnnd that chapter count went up again. Whoops.
> 
> More Rose Tico next chapter (and Paige!)


	4. The Guilty Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call it falling, and falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so damn sad why is it so sad I didn't think it would be this angsty lol.
> 
> Warning for hangover/mild alcohol mentions.

_Chapter 4: The Guilty Son_

"I know everything I need to know about you!" Rey fired off insult after insult in the face of Kylo Ren, who was standing before her on the mountainside, a feat that had to be impossible.

"You do?" He took a step forward, getting closer and closer into her personal space. A scar was torn down his face, a souvenir from her that fateful night. "Ah, you do." He inspected her. "You have that look in your eyes. From the forest. When you called me a monster."

Her eye twitched as she retorted. "You _are_ a monster."

He took one more step closer and gave his response, misery, and defeat in his voice. "Yes, I am."

The Force connection ended, leaving Rey to consider just what he was saying.

Did he have remorse for attempting to kill his father?

* * *

Sunshine poured through the windows of the office.

Rey blinked her eyes open, feeling something very large and heavy pinning her down to a black velvet couch. Her muscles ached. How did she get here?

Everything from the previous night came flooding back. The move-in. Being late to return only to find a drunk and extremely depressed Kylo on the floor, weeping about how his family didn't want him.

And now he was on top of her, resting peacefully. He looked decidedly less grumpy when he slept, more youthful. More at ease.

The one thing she couldn't remember was exactly the logistics of this very compromising position she was in. Why was Kylo's body on top of her? When did they move to the couch? More importantly, his face was next to hers, well within kissing distance.

Didn't she hate this man yesterday?

She swallowed dryly. She didn't quite hate him anymore, not after all the truth came spilling out of his mouth about how he couldn't even remember the exact events that put his father in a coma. She still didn't like his attitude and the fact he was demanding, but hatred was perhaps too extreme.

Rey considered telling him when he woke up that Han was awake, but she figured it wasn't her business. This was private familial affairs; she had no right to intrude, as much as her lonely soul begged to be a part of a family.

She moved her hand and she realized with slight horror that his own hand was clasping hers, their fingers intertwined. The hell?

Her heart was pounding. This was so, so awkward of a position to be in with her boss. Her hot yet drives-her-up-the-wall boss.

Kylo finally roused from sleep, his molten amber eyes boring into hers. Her breathing hitched.

"Rey?" His voice was hoarse and rough from the sobbing and alcohol.

She cleared her throat and put on her assistant voice. "Good morning Kylo. Would you like me to go grab some hangover remedies?"

As he came into awareness, he looked down at the fact his large frame was practically squishing her body and he bolted up, wobbling all the while and holding his head.

"Yes."

She tightened her lips into a frown. She wasn't that repulsive… Was she?

Rey got up and left the office. It had to be stupid early in the morning if Amilyn wasn't even there yet at the front desk.

As she got into her car, she sighed. Even if she didn't quite hate him, there was perhaps little doubt that he despised her. After all, he didn't even really want her there in the first place.

* * *

Rey dug through the book of legends that she found next to the Jedi texts. It detailed many things from a mysterious lake, to magical monsters, to one thing that caught her attention.

A dagger that would show the heart's deepest desires and lead the user to it.

Luke gave her the final lesson that he agreed to teach her that day and refused to give any more. He could kriff off with his grumpy attitude and freaking out that she went straight to the dark for answers.

Well, if the light wouldn't help, then maybe this dagger would.

She grabbed her staff and marched down the mountains, the book in her satchel. The book detailed that said dagger was actually close by in a cave full of kyber.

Her ears heard it. Her soul felt it. Another Force connection. How irritating and annoying.

She paused mid-step. "I'd rather not do this now."

"Yeah me too."

The Force was not giving her reprieve from this odd connection with her own enemy. She turned to face him. "Why do you hate your fath—"

Kylo stood there, his robes in his hands, revealing his very broad chest and bare arms. And he was staring at her as if he had no shame.

Her cheeks burned and she averted her gaze. "Will you… Put on something please?"

He did nothing. He didn't plan to.

The kriffing bastard.

Rey sucked it up and looked up into his eyes, trying hard not to stare at his very defined chest.

"Why do you hate your father?" she demanded, tears prickling at her eyes.

"I didn't hate him," he said, taking a step closer to her. Why is it he was always approaching her? Like he wasn't _afraid_ of her? Did he have a death wish or something?

"Then why?!" She cried. "Why did you… Do that to him? I don't understand."

"Because your parents threw you away like garbage, unwanted."

"They didn't!"

He wasn't looking at her. "They did. But you can't stop needing them. You look for them everywhere in the people around you. Let the past _die._ Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become what you were meant to be." He took a moment before speaking again. "Did Skywalker tell you what happened?"

"Yes," she said, fire and venom in her tone.

Somehow, because of this connection they both had, he knew what Skywalker said.

"No. He had sensed my power, as he senses yours, and he feared it."

Images of that night, a green sword cutting through the darkness of sleep, with Luke Skywalker, ready to kill a young man who was just sleeping, flashed into her mind. She didn't fight back, didn't push him from her mind. Something told Rey that it was futile to do so. He was inside her head, and she was inside his.

Her retort was weak. "Liar," she said, hoping it was just a lie, but she felt as if it wasn't.

The connection ended, and Rey was alone.

* * *

Rey checked her phone outside the pharmacy and winced. Several missed calls and text messages from Rose.

She placed the bag of hangover remedies in the car and got in, calling Rose.

"Rose?" Rey said when the line picked up.

" _Oh thank god Rey we were worried when you didn't come back,"_ Rose said.

"I'm so sorry. Last night got insane and I… It's a long story but I'm fine."

Rey wasn't used to having people worry about her like this. Having someone care that she did come back. It was one thing to be given a roof but to have someone make sure she returned safe was another.

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'll definitely be back tonight. Promise."

" _You better be."_

The call ended and Rey sighed. What was she going to say when she was asked for her reasons? She watched her boss have a drunken meltdown and they fell asleep on a couch together, and that very fact repulsed him. No way was she going to spill all that to Rose.

She pulled out of the drugstore parking lot and went back to First Order Investments.

* * *

Rey was, for lack of a better term, lost.

The mountain path had a fork and she took a left, but there was another fork, and now everything looked the same in the endless maze of a forest.

So much for finding that cave.

Rey huffed and then pressed her hand to a tree, closing her eyes and breathing in and out slowly. Breathing was easier now. She could feel every root around her, every leaf. Every growing plant. The insects, the wildlife, the birds, the gentle breeze, the rush of water down a stream.

Another lifeform. Two lifeforms.

Rey relaxed and followed her instincts, letting the Force guide her. She was relieved that her deep meditation didn't summon Kylo Ren to stare at her with molten, smoldering eyes.

She came upon a mill and to what looked like to be a woman in guard armor taking a drink from a canteen. The sash on her wrist was the same banner color of Alderaan.

"Hello?" Rey asked, cautious but glad to see someone else who wasn't porgs or a grumpy Jedi master or a shirtless dark knight.

"Oh. You're… Rey right?" the woman said. "The one who bested Kylo Ren in a duel?"

Even when he wasn't here she still couldn't escape him. "Yes. I am Rey."

"I'm Rose Tico. Princess Leia sent me on patrol around here with my sister Paige just in case."

"Just in case?"

Rose nodded, snapping her canteen shut. "In case Ren counter-attacked or found your location."

"Have you seen anything unusual around here? Like, say a cave or something?"

Rose's lips tightened up in thought. "I've seen a couple of caves on the mountainside."

"I'm trying to find my way to the mountainside but I am lost."

Rose pointed down a path into the woods behind the mill. "That way with the left fork will lead you back to the mountainside."

Another woman came out of the mill, rubbing her face with a damp cloth. "Rose—oh. Is this Rey?"

Rose nodded. "Rey, this is Paige. Paige, I'm going to show her something by the mountain. Should be back before nightfall."

Paige straightened her back and gave her sister a salute. "Be careful Rosie."

'Rosie' stuck out her tongue before marching into the woods, with Rey in tow.

It must be nice, having a family to joke around with.

* * *

Kylo Ren was screwed.

Scratch that, he was utterly fucked.

As he rubbed his sore eyes while trying to focus on his laptop screen, thoughts of Rey plagued his throbbing mind.

Why in the hell did she stay with him last night? It didn't make sense. He openly confessed that he was a monster and for her own damned safety she should have left the drunken man rambling on about his miserable existence. But, she stayed. And touched him. And he couldn't remember how he ended up cuddling her soft, lithe body on the couch.

The utterly fucked portion of all this was he would like to do it again, minus the liquor and hangover. He liked being held by her, he liked how she listened. It was, for a lack of better descriptor in his recovering, dehydrated state, nice.

When was the last time anyone in his life listened to his woes and pain?

When was the last time he ever confessed his sins to anyone?

Life since Rey came along was off and confusing but so, so right. After Snoke's inquiry of Rey weeks ago, Kylo was determined to keep his self-control in check because he wanted to know everything about her. All he could get was that she was ten years younger than him thanks to the file info Amilyn sent him, and she didn't put up with his shit. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn Rey could kick his ass too in a fight. And she was small compared to his enormous, clumsy size. He filled the doorway while she barely touched the second hinge.

His mind went back to his dream, a dream where she was screaming at him, and he took everything in.

_I know everything I need to know about you!_

_You do? Ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes, from the forest, when you called me a monster._

_You are a monster._

_Yes, I am._

He had become numb to being called a monster, and he accepted it as fact, but something hurt when she called him a monster. Perhaps it was his attraction to her, the eager ability, and desire to please her and be viewed as more than just that. To be worthy in her eyes.

Fat chance there, he blew his first impression with her on day one with his temper. He blew everything, destroyed everything he touched.

When she came back to his office with a bag in hand, he stared at her with sore eyes, trying to memorize the look of her lips for later, a small sad glimmer of hope in his fantasies. He would never be able to kiss her pink mouth but he can think about it, right?

Rey handed him something for his headache and a bottle of water to hydrate. The aroma of greasy hamburgers wafted over his nose, overpowering Rey's sweet scent.

"Do you need me right away? My roommates got concerned I didn't come home last night," she said.

He looked her up and down; she was still in the same clothes as yesterday. He was no better, still in his suit with his tie undone and his eyes bloodshot and dead like a zombie.

"No. You go. I will be here but I won't be needing much."

An email from Snoke popped up in his in-box.

Rey looked over him with concern. "Just, eat okay?"

Kylo's heart skipped a beat. "Right."

She left him alone with only hangover food and his thoughts. Opening his email while shoving his favorite food from Maz's—Maz of course would know what food to get him—dread sank into his gut at the contents.

TO: kyloren

FROM: jamessnoke

SUBJECT: Rent Approval.

Ren,

There has been a change in tenants since the rent raise I would like to discuss with you in person in an hour.

—Snoke.

* * *

Kylo scoured the entire library in search of answers. All he could find were endless tomes about the dark side, the Empire's rise and fall, and a guide to kyber crystal bleeding. Like he needed help with that.

He glanced at his sword on his belt. He cracked his kyber when he bled it, all of his pain and suffering and woes going right into it till it hurt his own soul.

Pouring over another tome, he searched for anything regarding Force-bonds. They existed, but none described one such as this.

Kylo could see Rey and only Rey. He can speak to her. He can read her like an open book. And worse, it was a frequent occurrence. Well, not worse for him. On the contrary, the only peace he gets in his mind is during these forced-conversations between them. There was no one else talking in his head, just her.

Only her.

He couldn't admit that she was growing on him. Those thoughts weren't allowed to go anywhere. Even as she spewed words of pure, deserved hatred, he just couldn't stop his pulse from racing or observing how she speaks with passion and her light dusting of freckles upon her face moved with each twitch of her cheeks.

His damned concern for her came at the fact she was listening to his old master, paranoid of darkness, paranoid of what he would and has become. That disappointment and fear he experienced, no way in hell did he want her going through it.

Another dead end in another tome. Kylo sat back, deciding to take notes on a piece of parchment of his observations.

_Can see her surroundings._

_Can talk to each other._

_Touch?_

_Feel?_

~~_Kiss?_ ~~

He crossed out that last one, avoiding thinking about it. Kylo should not be falling for the girl who tore a scar down his face.

But, if he could allow one intrusive thought, it would be how powerful and lively she looked wielding a glowing blue weapon.

* * *

"We need to talk about your assistant's pay," Snoke said, pouring a glass of bourbon.

Kylo eyed the glass with a repulsive no-thank-you feeling in his gut and a lingering throb of his head.

"What about it?" Kylo said, his voice still hoarse. Trying to school himself into being the usually confident and calm persona with no emotions was an utter failure due to his recent mental breakdown.

"We pay her extremely well, yet she decided to move in with two roommates to split the rent. By my calculations based on her income, she should be paying more." Snoke looked over his notes, written neatly in a fine-point pen on his desk. "Wouldn't you agree?"

There were no disagreements with Snoke in this business. Kylo had to comply with every decision, every choice. Reading between the lines and grasping for loopholes became Kylo's expertise.

"Yes. She should pay more." Kylo couldn't lie about how much he pays her, he paid her extremely well on purpose, higher than what was considered normal for a personal assistant with no other prior experience.

"Good, good. We'll increase her rent by six-hundred next month."

When Kylo left the office, he was digging through all the loopholes he could find in the contract in his head. The apartment buildings got their rent increased by three-hundred this month without warning. The day rent was due was when Kylo got the email. Another six-hundred specifically targeting Rey? Who went out of her way to stay with him during all this?

Kylo wished he could take off that burden on her and have her live with him, but well, that was a pipedream.

* * *

"This is the top of the mountain," Rose said, stopping at the fork in the dirt path with a faded rotting wooden sign that said "Illum Pass."

Rey looked around the thick rocks and boulders lining the mountainside. A light drizzle began to mist over the ground, making it slick.

Something was calling in the Force.

She pulled out the book she took from the ancient Jedi temple, finding a picture of the dagger. Perhaps that was what was calling her.

Taking one tentative step forward, she began to follow that feeling, the whispers, the promises, the call that Luke repulsed in terror.

Rose followed behind her to the mouth of a cave. Inside of it in the dull grey light was crystals lining the walls and ceiling.

"I'll wait outside," Rose said. "Jedi thing right?"

Rey nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Rose."

One step inside. Then two.

The crystals seemed to sing and glow. A comforting hum in the Force enshrouded her entire being, flowing, pure. No dichotomy between light and dark.

As she got farther and farther in, something was tugging at her desires, her wants, her inner selfishness.

"Let me see them," she whispered, echoes dancing off the walls. _My parents,_ she added non-verbally, knowing this presence could hear the sentiment all the same.

At the end of the cave was a singular floating kyber crystal. Colorless. She kneeled down before it, reaching out to it but hesitating.

A voice, an eerily familiar voice, spoke.

_Why is the Force connecting us? You and I?_

_I hate my name! I hate that I'm just some vessel for someone's legacy._

_Kylo Ren. I was just a child though…_

_I heard it, Master Luke. It was calling out to me._

_I didn't want this…_

The last person to be here had to be Kylo Ren before he was Kylo Ren. Before, when he was Ben Solo.

Rey tried to keep her hatred of him alight but found she couldn't for the life of her. There was so much more, so much more. She was thinking about how he spoke last time to her. His words, his phrases, his pure misery sinking into her mind as he explained what had happened the night the temple was destroyed.

"Let me see…" for the moment, her desire to see her parents faded. "Let me see that night."

Without hesitation, she grabbed the kyber crystal.

Rey found herself on the ground in the forest. A collapsed hut laid to her right. She sat up on her knees and watched as a man, younger, less scared and less war-torn, scrambled out of the wreckage. She could feel his horror and betrayal and pain.

He looked at the peaceful temple, gasping for breath before a lightning strike, the largest anyone had seen to humankind, struck the temple and set it aflame. The blast was so powerful it sent Ben Solo flying onto his back.

He watched with unshed tears as the entire place burned to the ground. "I never… I didn't want this," he muttered just loud enough for Rey to hear.

Rey was pulled out of her vision, landing flat on her butt. Holding the kyber crystal in her trembling hand, she forced her tears to stay. She couldn't cry over events that happened years ago.

Getting up, she noticed there was something else inside the cave in a faded glowing light. On a pedestal was a dagger, untouched by time. The handle was black and the blade was so polished it reflected the light in Rey's eyes. She picked it up and gazed into it. There was nothing in it, not even her reflection.

"Let me see them," she said again. "My parents."

A cloud formed in the dagger and gave away to a face. _Her_ face.

The tears spilled down her cheeks. Still gripping the dagger, she said something else, anything else to ease her pain.

"Show me… Show me what I am searching for."

The clouds misted over the blade and a pair of smoldering amber eyes stared back at her. The faint trace of a scar right over the left eye left no room for doubt.

She dropped the dagger onto the floor in shock before picking it back up again. It still showed his eyes.

Rey left the cave and brushed past Rose.

"You okay?" Rose asked.

Rey looked back at her, trying to obscure her fresh tears and rough voice. "I'm fine. I need to go. Thank you."

The Force guided her back to the temple in the dead of night, and she knew he was waiting for her in her lonely little hut.

* * *

Rose was right at the door as soon as Rey unlocked the door.

"What happened?" Rose asked. "You didn't come back."

Rey nodded, yawning. "It's a long story but I had to finish something for my boss."

Ah, right. Her asshole boss, Kylo Ren. Figures he would keep her out at all hours.

"You look exhausted," Rose said, leading her to the kitchen table and setting the water to boil.

Rey cracked her neck with a loud pop. "All nighter on a not-very comfy couch."

Rose sat down at the table across from her, resuming her sewing on the red dress. "So everything is approved. There's food in the fridge. I have to go in twenty minutes, but you'll get your rest, right?"

"Absolutely Rose. I'm fine. I just need a shower." Rey got up and kicked off her shoes by the door and limped to her room with a mattress on the floor.

Rose heard the sound of a door closing and let out a sigh of relief. She pulled out her phone to text Finn.

_Rey is okay. I'm worried about her. She said she had to finish something up for her boss but she looks like she got no sleep and limped to her room._

Her phone chirped with a response.

_You think Ren did something to her and she won't tell?_

That was not a pleasant thought to consider, but how Rey's livelihood was in the man's hands and she was young and beautiful…

Another victim of Snoke's nasty influence.

Rose hoped that these suspicions were false.

* * *

"And now, you must die."

Rey was on the ground, held against her will in the massive walls of the throne room of the dark castle. Snoke stood by his throne, his clawed hands grasping Rey so she was in perfect height to be beheaded by Kylo.

By Ben.

Rey held back her tears, begging in her mind as she gazed into soulful amber eyes holding his sword in his hand.

"Ben," she whispered. _Please I know you're in there…_

"You think you can turn him? Pathetic child," Snoke said with a snarl.

This man she had unfairly fallen for, believed when no one else believed, was going to kill her. If she were to die, then dying trying to bring him back from the dark side was perhaps the best way to go.

She braced herself for her neck to be sliced off by the fiery red blade.

But it never came.

* * *

Rey returned to work at one, freshly showered, napped, armed with food, and in nicer clothes.

She bumped into a man with no hair and a grotesque permanently broken nose and a glare that rivaled Kylo's.

"Ah, so you're Ren's new lovely assistant," he said, voice dripping with contempt while his eyes leered over her. "I'm James Snoke; I'm in charge of this company."

Rey took a step back to get some space between her and the creep. "Nice to meet you. I must deliver Mr. Ren's lunch to him. Excuse me."

She scooted past him and right into Kylo's office, plopping down the bag of food from Maz's.

He looked up from his laptop to bore into her eyes.

"Rey…" he said, still looking exhausted and hungover.

His phone rang again.

"Can you get that?" he muttered, reaching for the food without so much as a thank you.

She pursed her lips. Right back to him not caring about her. Why did she even bother half the time?

Rey picked up his phone on the desk and saw the mysterious mystery number he had been avoiding for so long.

_Call from: Leia Organa._

Without giving Kylo a chance to say anymore, she answered.

"Hello, Kylo Ren's office. His PA is speaking."

Kylo was ignoring her, opting to stare dead-eyed at his laptop while he munched on crinkle-cut fries.

" _Ah hello, Rey dear. Is my son there? May I speak to him?"_

Her heart sank, and guilt flooded her gut. She hadn't told him out of spite the news about his father and his lamenting of misery behind everything he had done put her actions into perspective. Leia was very persistent in calling him several times and yet, Kylo ignored all of them.

"Of course," she said, handing the phone to Kylo. "It's urgent."

He took it and then his face got even paler than usual. His eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost.

"M-Mom," he stuttered, firing a death glare at Rey before waving at her to leave.

Rey rolled her eyes at his theatrics before marching out of his office to go get some coffee.

When she returned, Kylo was leaning against the front of his desk. His loose tie, unbuttoned shirt, and his glare made her squeeze her thighs together, but she ignored the sensation. Who was he to get mad at her for doing as she was told? It's not her fault he has a crappy relationship with his mother.

"Next time," he said with a hard edge to his already deep voice. "If my mother calls, you don't answer."

"And why should I not answer? For all I know she might be trying to tell you something important," Rey fired back. Leia had to have told him that Han was awake, there was no other reasoning for her insistent calls. "Like a family emergency."

"That's none of your damn business."

She rolled her eyes. "It became my business last night."

He pointed a finger at her. "You will do well to forget last night."

"Fine, have it your way. But your mother has clearly been trying to talk to you and you've been ignoring her."

"I'm not ignoring it. I'm simply refusing to engage."

"Oh, that's what we're calling it? Your family gives a damn about you and you willingly choose to cut them off when it's clear as day to me they want you fucking back!"

"And how would you know about my family? Hmm? You know nothing about them. You know fucking nothing about what happened between me and them."

"I know enough."

She turned on her heel and left, tears of anger and frustration and loneliness pouring down her cheeks as she went back to her car and cried her heart out while leaning against the steering wheel.

Kylo Ren was not an easy man to like. He hated her. From the sound of it, he hated his family too.

But Rey desperately wanted to like him, because she couldn't hate him, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter count keeps on going up and I don't mean for it to lol.


	5. The Nobodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call it lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (Farther chapter-specific warnings in the end author's note)

_Chapter 5: The Nobodies_

It had been weeks since the argument and Rey practically ran from Kylo's office in tears. The environment between them was tense, barely more than two-sentences passed between them. No apologies were exchanged and Rey was quite exhausted emotionally from it all. She looked over his calendar and saw no scheduling of any time to go see Han or Leia.

Had he not heard her? When she threw the truth, the very thing she wanted, right into his face? He had a family who wanted him dammit and he's so fucking stupid and arrogant to not see it. Rey would give anything to have anyone care about her, call her insistently. He lamented his woes about being a fuck-up who put his father in a coma, but now was his shining chance to mend it and he refused to do it.

She nearly snapped her pen in half thinking about it as she scheduled the next month for him on paper before transferring it to his phone.

Her phone chirped with a reminder that she would need to leave work early today to see her doctor. Now that she had the money for once thanks to the fat paycheck he gives her, her regular cycles caused by eating normally were becoming a concern and she had enough to pay for a visit and put away in savings.

The one damn benefit of working for his ass.

Day in and day out she would sit at Maz's bar and listen to Finn or Poe or even Rose talk about other things, avoiding the hell out of Kylo as a topic.

"Rey?" Finn asked her one day while she downed a thick chocolate shake. "Everything fine at work?"

Rey nodded. "Everything is just fine. It just drags you know?"

Hopefully, that was enough to placate Finn.

"If you say so. You never talk about it anymore, or Ren."

She shrugged. "What is there to talk about? He's an ass, he pays me. Pretty much all to it."

There was no point in talking about how much he hates her.

* * *

"Ben?" Rey croaked. The tapestries were in flames, embers falling around them.

Ben stared at the empty throne before looking at her. "Rey. This is our chance."

Her eyes were like glass. No. No no. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't. He was supposed to turn like in her premonition. She saw him in the dagger. The dagger told her he would be a place to belong, to give her something she wanted all her life.

She lo—

"We need to let it all go, Rey. Start anew. A new kingdom." He extended his hand to her. "All new. No legacies, no Snoke. No Sith. No Jedi. No Alderaan. I want you to join me at my side."

Her throat hurt. "Don't do this Ben," she pleaded. "Please don't go this way."

His voice, for the first time, was raised and trembling. "No no, you're still holding on! Let go!" He took a step closer. "Your parents. You know who they are. You know the truth. You've hidden it away, lying to yourself, clinging to a false hope, to trick yourself into thinking you weren't alone for all those years. You know. Say it."

Rey didn't want to. She didn't want any of this, she didn't ask for any of it.

"Say it."

Tears fell. "They were nobody," she said, and it felt like her soul was torn to pieces.

"They were nothing more than drunk beggars who sold you off for drinking money." The last part was uttered with an underlying rage. "Dead, in a pauper's grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing."

He got down on one knee before her.

"But not to me," he said, boring into her eyes. "Rey, I want you at my side. I want… You. As my wife. _Please."_

Kylo's hand was extended to her. Tears mixed with sweat on his face. His cape swirled around him in the glowing light of day.

Why… Why would she accept? She couldn't accept it. Not like this. She couldn't marry Kylo Ren.

Her fingers were about to touch his before her hand moved away to grab the legacy sword and yanked it off the ground.

Kylo latched onto it with the Force and they pulled and tugged and their hearts broke as the sword snapped in half and the kyber crystal exploded.

* * *

Life was odd ever since Han left the hospital. He was expected to remember the house he lived in. His truck aptly named the Falcon, after his old horse. Remember the old tire swing that Ben used to play on as a child. Remember where the dining room is and where Leia's office was. Apparently she, just like before, was in charge of the place.

But Han didn't remember, because none of those memories were real. Amilyn confirmed that all these memories he was supposed to have were fake as day. Everyone else had them somehow, including Leia and Ben.

And of course, there was the issue of Ben regressing right back into his Kylo Ren phase. Han sighed as he got up from the bed—Leia already gone—and wondered where Rey was. She had moved out of her temporary room in the giant ass mansion and worked under Ben as his assistant. She would be the one to get through to him, somehow. She did it once, she can do it again.

Han really wanted to see his son.

If only he could actually drive a truck. He had tried while Leia was at work and it kept stopping and stuttering. It seemed to be in fine condition but he simply lacked the ability to operate it.

So he took a walk, a long walk, over to Maz's. He wasn't surprised in this new strange life that Maz ran a pub much like the tavern she was in charge of before it was burned down by the Knights of Ren.

He sat down at the bar and didn't even recognize Maz for a moment, but her eyes were the same.

"Hello Han, glad to see you are alright," Maz said, cleaning a glass. "What can I get you?"

"My son not being an idiot," Han muttered, earning a laugh from the small woman. "And a…" He squinted at the menu. What was a coke? "A coke please."

Maz handed him a glass full of a bubbling substance. Once upon a time, bubbling substances meant some sort of poison. He took a sip. Very sweet and had a bite to it. Interesting.

"Did you walk all the way here from your house?" Maz asked.

Han nodded while staring at the fizzing drink. "Yeah."

"Han?"

He looked up to see a man with a burly beard taller than even his son. Han didn't recognize him from even his past life, but he just knew.

"Chewie."

* * *

Rose Tico knew what she was in for when she and Paige signed up to join the Princess' guard. To not go hungry in the wake of a healing land freed from the Empire over twenty years ago.

She never anticipated being at war with a dark kingdom right at the borders.

The night was on fire. The woods obscured her view as she ran in on foot, Paige on her flank. Sword bared. It wasn't like the Jedi weapons of old, infused with a kyber crystal, but it was still steel and a sharp blade.

At the end of the pathway was Kylo Ren, unmasked, eyes red, and angry.

Rose heard the rumors of Ren's temper, how he would destroy everything in his path, entire rooms in his rage.

Why was he showing his face now? Why?

Rose couldn't keep her attention on Ren, for his knights and underlings were attacking.

She was knocked on her back, vision spinning, eyes scanning the battlefield for any indication of Paige.

Ren's voice boomed behind the trees. "General Hux, we are taking them prisoner for information."

Her heart pounded in her ears.

"Sir—"

"Do you dare question your new leadership?"

"No Sir."

Rose scrambled to get up. She had to find Paige. Paige had to be okay. They had to leave before they were caught.

She came upon Paige, passed out, her arm bleeding out but otherwise unharmed.

The heavy footsteps over the frozen ground gave away to Ren's presence.

She looked up into the darkened eyes of Kylo Ren. This was how she was to die, captured, and then tortured to death, away from Paige's wounds which she would no doubt succumb to.

"You know her…" he muttered under his breath. "We leave, now, General Hux."

Rose furrowed her brow. Wasn't she supposed to be taken prisoner?

Before she knew it, Ren moved forward and waved his hand at her and the world went black.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in the frozen ground. Rolling over, she found Paige, still breathing, her open wound vanished with only a sliver of a scar.

How?

Just, how?

* * *

Kylo was resigned to the fact he was in a perpetual state of annoyance for the rest of eternity, or as long as he had this soul-sucking job.

He just _had_ to get snippy with Rey of all people after he poured his heart out to her. Hearing his own mother for the first time in too many years all of a sudden opened up a lot of ugliness inside only delved into at surface level while he was inebriated. That self-loathing, the resentment, it was too much to deal with all at once in just one phone conversation.

The worst part, he wasn't ready to go back. He couldn't go back. Snoke drilled into him the very reason he couldn't go back was due to the fact one cannot take back any action, not even the one where he put his father into a coma.

Kylo couldn't remember that incident, and it was so painful because shouldn't he? He should remember something as traumatic as that. It tore their family apart, painted him as a monster to the town.

The one person who, for five seconds, didn't think so and he snapped at her, and then she threw everything back into his face. He knew he was an asshole, but with ungrateful being a recent and accurate addition to the label.

His shitty job, stepping all over people's livelihoods and putting unneeded stress on them was not helped by the fact he and Rey were not speaking beyond a couple of sentences.

"Your lunch," she said, plopping the usual white paper bag from Maz's with unnecessary force before making long strides and loudly sitting down at her desk. "You're welcome."

His eye twitched. She was such a childish brat. He was no better though.

He looked at her wardrobe. A purple blouse—probably from his mother—and a pencil skirt. Perfectly adequate for her job.

"You're brave for wearing that ensemble," he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

He heard the audible click of her pen as she wrote down names of clients and calls to make.

Yep, he was definitely an ass.

"I am leaving for the rest of the day. Doctor's appointment," she said, grabbing her purse and her phone and jacket before leaving with a clipped tone.

By all accounts, Rey's behavior, from running out of the room, to not coming back to work until he was drunk off his ass, to her passive-aggressive attitude, should have been grounds for firing her, but Kylo couldn't do that. Because he was soft for her, and he hated that he was.

Kylo wanted to tell her off.

And kiss her.

She was infuriating to the max.

Kylo returned to his work, trying not to think about Rey. Or his family. Definitely not the contents of that phone call weeks ago.

" _Ben—"_

" _It's Kylo now."_

_A pause on the other end. "Of course. It's good to hear you."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _I want nothing, son."_

_He winced at that. Son. "Then why bother calling me over and over?"_

" _Because there's something you need to hear."_

_He braced himself for rejection. To be told he was nothing and a family disappointment and a despicable human being. She would hear about the eviction of her brother soon enough. "What?"_

" _Your father is awake. He is fine. Seems more dazed but he's recovering nicely. Keeps asking about you."_

_He dropped his phone._

_When he picked it up with shaking fingers, all he could hear was Leia asking if he was alright._

" _I have to go."_

_He hung up._

* * *

Rey sat in her own rooms of Alderaan's castle, staring at the polished dagger. It no longer showed _his_ eyes gazing back at her.

Instead, a different image took over, one that gave her joy in the wake of her losing Ben.

Staying would have broken her heart, but leaving did anyways.

The battle faded and Leia showed her to a place to stay, understanding her pain, if only a little.

The dagger showed the image of a small child, with dark curls down her back and freckled cheeks and her eyes were molten, like the golden sunrise. The image of her giggling and spinning through the woods and grasslands made Rey's heart warm. It was what she wanted, so, so much, with her very soul. To have a pretty little girl to love and cherish, to make her feel wanted, as Rey never got that. She wasn't wanted. Thrown away.

She _was_ nothing.

"Rey?"

She hid the dagger in its leather sheath. No one knew about the dagger, save for Luke Skywalker, and she planned on keeping it that way.

It was Finn, standing in the doorway.

"You alright? I heard you were inside Ren's castle," he said.

Rey nodded, schooling herself to remain impassive and disinterested in Ren, despite the burdening pain on her shoulders. "I escaped just fine, not a scratch."

"That's good, that you escaped. The last battle…"

Rey didn't even witness the last battle, for she was still running through the forest when it happened.

"Ren is the new leader supposedly, at least that's what Rose said." Finn furrowed his brow in thought. "Paige was injured but when Rose woke up that wound was healed already. Know anything about that?"

"Wasn't there a magical lake with the water properties able to heal even the most dire of wounds?"

"Yes, but Paige and Rose were on the battlefield when it happened. The lake is too far away."

Odd, very odd.

"How are you holding up, Finn?"

Finn nodded to himself before speaking. "Not sure. The last few weeks have been crazy."

Crazy wasn't enough of a descriptor.

"Thank you for asking though, Rey. We have to stick together to win this war."

War.

A war she found herself on two fronts.

The only comfort she really took in this was staring at the dagger, the bright image of a family of her own allowing her cold, aching heart to breathe.

* * *

Han decided to be reckless but, well he was about done with Ben's idiocy.

So he decided to march all the way to First Order Investments after he spent hours trying to figure out a smartphone with a GPS and then find where the hell his dumbass son was working.

He walked into the snazzy-looking place where Amilyn sat at her desk, staring, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Han leaned against the desk. "I want to see my son."

"You sure that's wise? Given how he currently is?"

"Well, considering I haven't seen Rey since my hospital visit and Leia said she told him about my miraculous recovery and he hung up, I'd say wisdom got thrown out the window with all this nonsense."

Amilyn shook her head and lowered her voice. "Snoke knows you're awake too. He's using you to keep him under his control. Kylo won't exactly be welcoming to you barging in like this. He'll lash out."

Like that ever stopped Han. "I've survived worse."

"He's on the second floor. You'll find his office with his name on it."

Han took the elevator on up, passing by a ginger-haired man—General Hux—and stopped in front of "Kylo Ren's" office.

He knocked and it opened, Rey dressed in neatly ironed clothes and her hair was halfway done up, rather than her triple buns he remembered her by in another life.

"Oh, hello," she said. "I see you're walking around."

Han nodded. "Can I talk to my son?"

"Of course," she said, zero hesitation. "Always."

That was definitely Rey, even if she didn't remember the past. Han wondered if she was instrumental in undoing the curse. He could feel it in his gut.

Rey stepped aside and let Han walk past her desk and towards Ben, who was scribbling on a little scrap of yellow paper so hard Han swore he was going to leave indents on his fancy desk.

"Ben."

On pure instinct, he looked up and looked like he had stolen cookies from the kitchen again. Then his brows creased into a glare.

"Why are you here? Does my mother not torment me enough? Or Luke?"

Han chuckled. "You can thank your assistant. She let me in. Told me I could see you. And I did want to see you."

Ben gripped his pen so hard it would probably snap in half at the increased force.

"You shouldn't be here," he said, looking back down at the screen-device in front of him. "You should leave."

"Why? What's your asshole boss going to do? Stab me with a sword?"

Ben didn't flinch in recognition, only rolled his eyes. "You're just here to rub it in my face that by some miracle you're not dead and the town still hates my guts."

"And where did that kind of banthaspit come from? Snoke? Come on kid, why do you listen to him so much? You're miserable. You look like you haven't slept in weeks. I know he's just using you."

Indeed, the dark rings under his eyes indicated sleep deprivation. Han knew that Ben, all his life, struggled with sleep, even as a baby.

"Snoke listens to me, unlike the rest of you. At least he took me under his wing, you and Mom, and even Luke didn't give a fuck about me."

Han stood his ground. "Kid, I always cared. You may not remember everything, and I should have told you this a long time ago, but I—"

His son looked away. "No. Please leave, _now._ I don't want to hear any of your excuses."

Han sighed.

"At least… I can rest easy knowing you have Rey," he said before turning around and leaving the office. He caught a glimpse of Rey, who looked saddened herself.

* * *

The night that everything changed was calm. Peaceful. No wind to bring a chill. The wildlife chirped. Rey sniffled, her eyes glistening with her pain.

Rey hiked up the mountain, dagger still in her grip.

A warm balm on her soul came over her. The Force, ever strange in its ministrations, connected them again, and she knew _he_ was waiting. He was feeling what she was feeling.

Stepping back into her hut, she tossed the dagger aside, disregarding the burning gaze in the blade for the real one. The glow of the sparked fire danced in his amber eyes, his lower lip trembling as she sat down and hugged herself with a shawl.

"I found a dagger," she said. "It… I asked it to show me my parents. It showed me nothing. I've never felt so alone." Looking up at him, she ached for what she had called him, a monster. The truth was more complicated than that, and her kyber crystal, still in her bag, showed that. Showed his darkest secret, the one that, if he were to tell anyone, would never be believed.

"You're not alone," he said.

"Neither are you." That night of the temple burning… What had he said? That he destroyed it? Rey swallowed. He had convinced himself he was responsible for the tragedy. "It's not too late," she added.

In this tiny space, miles and miles apart, Rey wondered if this bond, this gift and burden given to them by the Force, could allow for so, so much more.

She extended her hand out to him. Steady, like a firm rope. A sign that meant he could pull himself out.

Ben took off his glove, dropping it to the floor and vanishing. His hand was shaking, wary of what was happening, afraid this connection wouldn't give them what they wanted to see, feel, experience. His fingertips touched hers.

Rey was frozen on the spot, seeing both Ben and the Force granting them a vision.

" _Rey, I'm so sorry. I think… No, I do remember my promise to you. I will always come back for you, because I love you."_

The images before her were of her sleeping, and Ben was looking over her body, caressing her hair.

The touch of his fingers electrified her, the vision gave her hope for the future.

Because Ben Solo was hope.

* * *

Kylo practically stomped over to Rey, glaring at her.

Ah, here comes the verbal lashing. Only took him several weeks.

"Why the fuck did you let my father in? I told you everything revolving around my family is none of your fucking god damn business," he growled out. "Can't you just leave it well enough alone?"

Rey stood up and shoved her chair in, rather aggressively. Well, she didn't bloody care anymore. "No, because you're being a fucking prick and I had it up to here with you!"

Kylo rolled his eyes. "You're such a fucking brat. I'm surprised I keep you around for your behavior."

She took a step closer into his space, away from her desk and closer to the door. "Then go ahead, Kylo Ren, fucking fire me. I don't care. I'll leave if I bother your prissy ass so much."

His amber eyes inspected her. He was a huge man, tall and broad, and yet Rey didn't feel small nor intimidated. No, she wasn't scared of him. She was fighting back.

"You bother the hell out of me but finding a new assistant like you is even more of a bother."

"Glad to know what you really think of me."

"For fuck's sake Rey," he spoke her name and it made her spine shiver. "I just wanted you to listen to me."

"You wanna know the truth, Kylo Ren, wait no, I refuse to abide by that. _Ben Solo_ , you wanna know the truth?"

His lips got into an even tighter frown at the mention of his other name. She expected a protest but instead, all he said was "No. I don't care about the truth."

She rolled her eyes. "You're infuriating, you know that? You have this wonderful golden opportunity, I've given you all these chances to fix things, mend them, considering you got all drunk and weepy on me, and yet you refuse."

He took a step forward, right into her personal space, and she could not give a shit. "Fucking hell Rey it's not as simple as it seems!"

"Seems pretty simple to me, but yet, you're just hiding in here, avoiding your father long enough for him to come walking and you tell him to leave! Here's the truth, Ben Fucking Solo, Your Royal Pain in the Ass Highness, you need to get a fucking grip on yourself."

"And you need to stop being such a fucking nag about my familial issues. Not everyone has a cut-and-dry relationship."

"At least you have a damn family!"

"At least you're not hated by everyone!"

"Maybe people wouldn't hate you if you weren't such a dick all the time!"

"Fuck you, Rey."

That one sentence shot a thrill through her, and she had no idea why. Or perhaps, she had an inkling as to why. His hair today was messy like he walked out of the shower and forgot to comb it and it just puffed up in nice waves as it dried. His anger was so raw on his face, which was very, very close to her. She was glad for the heels giving her an extra inch on his massive frame in this scenario. His mouth, in a firm frown, was very appealing. Very kissable.

Even though he absolutely loathed her now, and she was tired of his nonsense, the close proximity did things to her. And apparently, did things to him as well.

"Fuck you too, Solo."

His eyes darted to her lips and he bit his own and _oh._

Oh.

Rey didn't know who moved first. Maybe it was her, maybe it was Kylo, but all she knew was she was being kissed, _hard._ There was nothing soft about it, nothing gentle or sweet, the way she had imagined in her younger years. She dreamed of a faceless man sweeping her away in his arms, holding her in a snowy forest, his hand on her abdomen in a gentle hold, and she cupped his face and kissed him, soft and loving.

This was none of that. It was fiery and burning and suddenly her blazer in the middle of the chilly office was too hot. He consumed her lips roughly, tugging at her lower lip with his teeth before she gasped and allowed his tongue to slide against hers. She reached up to pull at his stupidly gorgeous hair. Firm hands were on her hips, and a wall suddenly dug into her back.

Their kiss broke for a few seconds, gasping for breath. All Rey could manage to say to Kylo was another soft "Fuck you," and she heard his response ghosting her abused lips.

"Fuck you too, Rey Niima."

Their mouths connected again, the sounds of wet, sloppy, and rough kisses and the click of a door locking the only things to be heard in the office.

She needed her jacket off right fucking now, but she couldn't let go of his unfairly soft hair, not while he was practically fucking her mouth with his tongue in a faint mimicry of fucking her throbbing cunt. She released her grip, shrugging off her blazer and letting it drop to the floor before clutching at his white-collar for dear life.

She needed this, she craved it, she never got physical affection like this. Sad, considering this moment is built on her being pissed off at him and him hating her guts.

His hands were everywhere, sliding from her neck, down her chest, her sides, her hips, groping her ass. She nearly fell over at that, but his body pressed against hers, pinning her against the wall. She kicked her heels off, glad to be rid of the damn things despite the nice height advantage it afforded her.

A finger trailed up her skirt as Kylo pulled away and began kissing her neck, clutching her hair hard to force her to tilt back and bare more of her skin to his desperate mouth. The finger on her thigh was light and made her cunt throb with need. She was so wet, so, so fucking wet it was embarrassing.

She gasped when he cupped her mound, his thumb, and that was definitely his thumb, rubbing at her through her drenched lace panties. He massaged her folds in smooth, gentle strokes, teasing her as if she could be even more aroused than she already was.

"Get on with it," she growled out, keening at the scrape of his teeth against her pulse point.

"Fucking brat," he muttered, before going back to her mouth to shut her up.

She squeaked against his lips. Her panties were shoved aside and his finger was inside of her, down to the knuckle. She ground her hips on just that one, thick finger. Then she felt another enter her and oh god the stretch. New and dizzying, she clutched to his shirt for dear life as he fucked her with his hand, his thumb swiping over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

He reached for her neck with his free hand, massage soft circles to reassure her that he wasn't going to try anything. His hand moved to her nape and pushed her against his mouth, intent on kissing her breathless. The pressure mounted in her core, the pleasure setting her nerve endings aflame.

Her orgasm ripped through her, quivering and shaking from how hard she fell off the edge. There was no going back now with this.

She was boneless and at his full, total mercy. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she tried to keep steady. This trust was coming from somewhere and Rey was clueless as to why. Attraction and lust didn't mean shit, but somehow, this felt like recognition, like she was used to being held like this. But she wasn't, in all of her nineteen years physical affection just didn't happen. A handshake and that was all. She should be afraid of Kylo, what he could do to her—the fucking idiot was what, ten years older than her—but she wasn't. Was it due to her hormones being out of whack lately or something else?

Kylo pulled her away from the wall and reached up to tease the skin underneath her blouse.

No words were exchanged; nothing was needed to be said.

She reached for the straining buttons on his shirt, frantic in freeing his chest as fast as she could. He yanked her blouse up and over her head, her bra following through. His hands kneaded her breasts, squeezing her nipples between his fingers and thumbs. The sly bastard he was, Kylo reached down underneath her bunched up skirt and took a good swipe at her folds before applying it onto her hardened nipples. There was something about having her wetness on her bare breasts that made her skin burn hotter.

Finally, his shirt came off and her fingers danced over the planes of his chest and abs, taking in how solid and built he was. He was beautiful, but she didn't get much chance to drink in the eye-candy as he grabbed her by the hair and kissed her again.

Kylo really, really liked kissing.

They moved over to the couch where he pushed her down roughly, pulling down her skirt and thumbing at her thin lace panties.

"Going to fuck you till you can't walk," he growled, tearing her panties a little as he yanked them down her legs.

It didn't surprise her that they were getting this far and it seemed Kylo had no intention of stopping. He was hell-bent on ruining her. In the haze, Rey looked up at him and opened her mouth to mention one important detail before he hesitated.

"On the pill, right?" he said.

For all logic, he shouldn't know that. She never told anyone, not even Rose, but somehow he just read her mind and she didn't care. She needed to fuck him, as he needed to fuck her.

She nodded and then she was flipped over. She didn't protest, not once. Kisses were placed all over her neck and shoulders. Rey panted, feeling his erection rub against her ass through the fabric of his slacks, hands wandering down her chest to her hips before going back up to squeeze her breasts again, making her cry out and lean into it.

She heard a belt and a zipper and the rustle of fabric and a brief flash of panic shot through her. Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck she was in over her head this was going to hurt…

His mouth and his body pressed into her backside, his fingers smoothing over her cilt again.

"A virgin?" he said, low and husky, in her ear. Not mocking. Not teasing. Not disgusted. Curious and perhaps a twinge of fear.

"Y-Yes," she moaned out. How was it his hands felt so good, winding her up just as much as his shitty words did?

For a few minutes, he just seemed to savor her body before sitting up and taking his warmth with him. His tip nudged at her folds, slicking up before slowly pressing into her. She tensed up, not used to anything other than her own fingers and his.

He stopped, letting her adjust. He was going surprisingly slow for her. Why? Not that she didn't appreciate it.

She knew he did this because he wasn't a fucking idiot in this regard.

His palm dragged down her spine, making her shudder.

"More," she moaned.

He pushed into her a bit more, and she heard his ragged breathing, trying to retain his control. She could sense his frustration seeking an outlet. Rey got pleasure from it, the fact he was using her and she was using him.

"Keep," she gritted out. "Going."

Rey let out a shaking breath as he pushed all the way in and she was so full. He _had_ to be thick and proportionate. His hips were against her ass, and he bent over her, holding her with shaking hands.

"You took all of me," he whispered in her ear and she quivered from his voice. "Fucking brat."

She wiggled her hips against Kylo and he groaned. A little smirk graced her lips. "I believe it is you, asshole, who is doing the fucking."

He grabbed her hair and whispered in her ear. "You're going to regret that, _Rey_."

God damn this asshole.

He began to move, slowly, pulling back almost all the way out before pressing back in. The stretch felt good if a bit much, her muscles not used to it. Kylo increased his speed, bit by bit and she pushed back at him.

"More, dammit," she ordered. Wasn't hate-sex supposed to be rougher? He was barely gripping her hair.

As if he read her mind, his hand in her hair got tighter and yanked her back, arching her neck and spine as he fucked her cunt with brutal thrusts. She was split open, her knees shaking and her arms barely keeping herself up. She was definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

"You asked for it," he said, grunting between thrusts.

"And now, you'll give it to me," she fired back before moaning at a particularly hard thrust of his hips. "Fuck."

The room was silent save for the sounds of their mixed groans and skin slapping skin. Rey felt his finger press against her cilt over and over until she was shaking with a second orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, Rey," he said through gritted teeth. Something changed as she felt Kylo's pleasure rise higher and higher and she found herself collapsing flat on the couch, being held by his hands as he finally came inside her with half a shout, warmth flooding her cunt. It was as if a third orgasm ripped through her again, taking the remaining energy she had with it.

Their heavy breathing was all that remained. The haze of anger and lust faded away.

And one lingering question bounced around in her thought process, or was it really her thoughts?

_What happens now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The smut involves hair-pulling, roughness, mentions of Rey's virginity, and unprotected sex.)
> 
> Wow not entirely ending on a shit note for once!
> 
> I love these two dumbasses.


	6. The Knight of Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call it a bond like life itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gentle reminder to double-check the tags on this fic.
> 
> Warning for minor alcohol and mentions of throwing up but nothing graphic.
> 
> Also I do not know that much about real therapy sessions as I have never attended therapy myself so everything depicted is from what I could glean from the depths of the internet and other depictions so please forgive any inaccuracies.

_Chapter 6: The Knight of Ren_

Kylo watched as Rey put her clothes back on. In the low light of his office, she was stunning, her freckles extending to her shoulders and her back. Her hair had fallen out of its bun.

"I won't…" he said, unsteady in his words. "This changes nothing."

She looked at him, disappointment on her features. "Changes my paycheck or how you are with me and your family? I can't… You need help, Kylo. I can't give it to you unless you want it. I understand your relationship with your parents is a mess and I don't know all of it, and I am sorry for pushing the issue."

She buttoned her blazer, grabbed her purse and her keys, and walked away.

He reached for his shirt with a tentative hand, feeling the worst he had in weeks. Not because he thought what they did was a mistake, but seeing Rey leave, hurt, just like the day his mother dumped him at his uncle's doorstep.

* * *

Kylo Ren sat on the throne, the burned tapestries still on the walls.

He had all the power and yet, he was still empty. His soul was incomplete. The woman he loved was gone.

She left him, just like everyone does.

He shifted in his seat, leaning on his hand as he awaited for General Hux to come in and drone off the number of prisoners they captured.

Something caught his eye. A silver of an indent in the floor.

He stood up to inspect the indent. He found a hidden latch underneath the throne and pushed up on it. Resistance. Without any thought, he used the Force to push up on the latch and it opened with a click.

What was Snoke hiding in here?

Kylo reached into the board and found a tome, plain black with red letters etched on the bottom. A piece of parchment stuck out of it, corners folded as if it was looked at many times. He opened to the page and found nothing of note aside from Sith history he's read a thousand times in other tomes.

The parchment, however, was a different story.

It was torn out of a book somewhere, and Kylo read it. It wasn't anything related to the Force, as far as he knew. There were other types of non-Force-related magic around, like the lake with the siren, the fact if he went far enough on horseback he would stumble upon a forest with fairies, and something about a dragon occupying a castle by the sea. The Force just happened to be the most in tune with this part of the world, or at least in his bloodline.

Rey didn't have a bloodline though.

He read the parchment. From the beginning, it was a curse of some sort. Kylo recognized the tellings, it took people away from their homes and gave them new memories, stuck to live under the thumb of perpetual misery of the one who casts it.

A sinking horror flooded his gut. Why would Snoke have a curse like this?

And Snoke was still alive. Still out there. No one was safe still, despite Kylo's actions and Rey's.

Because it all came back to Rey.

He shoved the parchment into his pocket and shoved the latch closed as General Hux walked in.

* * *

Kylo couldn't stop replaying the events of several weeks ago in his head.

He touched Rey, he kissed her, and oh, how he loved it. He wasn't sure what had happened, whether he moved first, or maybe that was Rey, but all he knew was he kissed her… And fucked her.

Which, he liked it; he liked it very much. Apparently, sex is a great way to vent frustration. But there was one, minor, tiny detail that bothered him greatly.

He could _hear_ her thoughts now.

It was like her voice was whispering in his ears in faint passing. He was too overclouded with lust to truly understand what was happening, but he heard her concerns, felt her panic as she had never done any of what they were doing before, not even kissing. He had to reassure her, be gentle with her, his anger fading away as something else took precedent. He heard her say something about her birth control, but she didn't _say_ it. He had to ask her to confirm her words before making her speechless.

It changed the both of them.

Rey hadn't said very much since then. She put her clothes back on and told him he needed help that she couldn't give and left. She came back the next day because of course, she did, she needed the paycheck, and suddenly he was overwhelmed with horror that the sex to her was him forcing himself on her or else she would lose her job.

"So tell me about your assistant," Dr. Larma D'Acy said, her pen at the ready.

He snapped out of his hourly replay of his and Rey's coupling.

Kylo had already—begrudgingly—spilled most of the surface-level issues with his parents and his uncle, the fact he hated his job and what he was expected to do in it. He had taken a couple of shots before coming to this session, knowing it would be a topic on the menu and the alcohol took the guardedness off he held, since apparently when he was smashed he poured out all of his misery. Bad idea to be a little bit under the influence during therapy, yes.

Especially since he often daydreamed of Rey now.

"She's excellent," he said. "Perfect even. She gets the job done promptly."

"Does she handle everything?"

"My lunch, my calendar, makes calls, makes sure Hux doesn't bother me. Yes, she does."

"Would you say she's important to your daily life then?"

"She's…"

How would he describe her? Not one word can encompass how important Rey is. She was everything. She somehow put up with his ass for months now; she saw what he was too blind to see.

"She's very important. More important than anyone else in my life," Kylo said.

That made Larma tilt her head. "Oh?" she scribbled down more notes. "Do you want to elaborate?"

How was he going to explain that he was head over heels for her, that she was beautiful and he got a taste of her lips and her body and she was too kind to him for his own good and oh he could sense her feelings and hear blips of her thoughts inside his head?

"She was the reason I am here. She told me to get a grip on myself," he chuckled, thinking about that. She was right, in so many ways.

"It seems you care about her enough to listen to her."

"I do."

"Is there anything under the surface that might have prompted you to try to change?"

Watching Rey leave after their strenuous activities had something to do with it.

"My relationship with Rey is delicate. She's my employee. I have to be careful, but she's become more than just an assistant."

Way, way more than an assistant.

"You sound like you have a dependency on her."

Perhaps he did.

He hoped to let that fade away, because as everyone always does.

They always leave.

* * *

The irony that the throne Kylo took over was not vacant.

As Kylo strode through the doors, Snoke greeted him, a sly smirk on his mouth.

"You honestly thought you could defeat me, pathetic child."

Kylo reached for his sword, the glow cutting through the dim lighting of the room. "Just because I didn't finish the job doesn't mean you have power over me."

The images of Rey being tortured flickered across his mind, fueling his hatred towards his former, cruel, master.

"Is that so, Kylo Ren. You're a failure, a failure who couldn't even kill his own father and commit to the dark side. Then you went and fell for that nobody—"

"She is not nobody," he growled. "Rey is stronger than she knows. She told me the truth, and you knew, you knew all along that my father was alive." Kylo took a step closer, holding his sword up in his usual stance. "You burned the Jedi temple."

Snoke smirked. "Ah, I knew you would be too uncontrollable once you found out the truth. You waste your potential, chasing after a family that doesn't want you."

Kylo's chest heaved. "You're wrong."

"You cannot go back now, not after your terror. Shall we remind you of the cries of the ones you've slaughtered in cold blood for the dark side? The prisoners you've captured in your anger?"

The guilt that kept him grounded was not going to be used against him. "All these things I've done… I cannot take them back. But I will no longer be bound by the chains you set forth for me, nor my family." He got closer, ready to strike. "Now, off my throne. This sham of an empire is mine."

Snoke snickered before waving his hand and sending Kylo across the floor. The guards rushed in and cuffed him. He felt the pull of Snoke on his mind, trying to induce him into Force slumber. But he was stronger, he resisted with only a little bit of drowsiness.

"You tried, and clearly, you've failed, Kylo Ren."

* * *

Rey powered through her days with a lot of caffeination. Coffee was her lifeblood now.

Things were… Awkward around Kylo.

What they had done, Rey wasn't sure how to deal with it.

So she kept things at a distance, doing her daily tasks and letting him know of certain events. She noticed alongside his mysterious weekly conferences another time blocked off on Mondays in the mornings. She didn't see him until eleven pm and he would walk in, silent and broody as always, but looking like he isn't pissed off at the world.

He said nothing to her since that argument and she didn't bother to try this time.

One day after work she loaded up on the mint chocolate shake, extra-large. She was craving everything lately, more than usual. And everything smelled disgusting. Why was it her once greasy comfort food was now making her stomach lurch? She didn't even care for mint that much before, but seeing the new drink on Maz's menu and she had this urge to try it.

"Yo Rey!" Poe waved to her from the large rounded booth table. "Come join us. We're having a little Resistance get-together."

Finn joined in. "Yeah, we haven't seen much of you lately."

She had been going back to her apartment, saying hi to Rose and Paige when they returned from the garage and curling up into her bed to sleep because she was tired and depressed and trying not to think of what she and her boss had done to each other.

Sitting down with her drink, she listened to Poe go on about some outlandish story when he received twenty-three boxes of cookies instead of one box of twenty-three cookies.

"Got any stories, Rey?" Finn asked her, once everyone stopped laughing.

Rey swirled her straw, thinking long and hard. "I answered the door to Kylo Ren's office to find Armitage Hux right there."

Finn's eyes widened. "Oh."

Poe raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his beer. "This sounds like it's gonna be good."

Rey continued. "I was specifically instructed to basically tell Hux to go away. So I said he had to make an appointment to meet with Kylo. He got mad and stomped away. The next day, he showed up and said he had an appointment, but Kylo was already in a meeting so I had to tell him to reschedule. He came by again the next week and I think we're up to a nine-week streak of dodging Hux's inquiries."

Poe laughed. "You know someone has a stick up their ass if Ren of all people is trying to avoid you."

Finn nodded. "There is no secret that Ren and Hux do not get along."

"Oh?" Rey looked at Finn. "Did you used to work there?"

"Yeah," Finn lowered his voice, looking at Poe to divert the conversation. "I quit before you came along. Snoke lured me into his business by helping me find my family, but I saw how he, Ren, and Hux stepped on people frequently and I had enough. It was all false promises."

Rey felt nauseous. "I'm so sorry Finn."

Finn placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're brave for sticking around for as long as you are, considering who Ren is."

If only Kylo didn't pay her so nicely.

There was a part of Rey that didn't want to leave. She felt tied to Kylo in a strange way that hurt whenever she watched his self-destructive behavior, the pushing of his parents away.

Poe continued talking about a wacky Facebook stalking story he experienced a while ago (Rey questioned why he was still on Facebook in the first place), and Rey let her mind wander after that.

That mint chocolate shake didn't agree with her still-lurching stomach.

Why was the alcohol so obnoxiously pungent tonight?

"I'm exhausted," Rey announced to the group. "I should get going. Ren has a meeting in the morning."

That was a lie, it was Monday in the morning. Kylo didn't come in until eleven.

She just needed to get out of that pub.

When she got home, she passed out as soon as she hit the bed.

* * *

Leia noticed the wary look on Maz's face as she approached the round table. Everyone sat around it, including a recovered Han and a very quiet Rey.

"Any word of the enemy?" Leia asked, keeping her composure in the face of the pain of her son being the leader of the enemy now.

Maz took off her oversized goggles. "Kylo Ren is being held in the dungeons. Snoke is still alive."

"Why keep him held captive?" Poe questioned. "Isn't he Snoke's best asset?"

Rey broke her silence. "Because it wasn't me who killed Snoke. It was Kylo."

Leia and Han were the only silent ones as the entire table exploded.

"There is no way he would have turned on his master!"

"Did he brainwash you into believing that?"

"It has to be a trick!"

Leia rolled her eyes and stood up, silencing everyone in the room. "I believe Rey's words. She was there, and she wouldn't lie about something as serious as this. Now, we need to prepare for an assault. Kylo Ren was much more merciful on the battlefield, but not Snoke."

Rey got up from her chair and left without another word, determination in her stance.

Leia sighed and placed her hand on Han's. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"He's our son," he said in a lowered voice. "It figures he would pick someone equally as reckless and stubborn as he is."

* * *

Why the ever-living fuck was the sheriff calling Kylo at one in the morning?

He picked up and practically snapped at the caller. "What is it?"

" _Is this Ben Solo?"_

Oh for fuck's sake. Unless Rey was saying it, he preferred not to be called that.

"Yes?"

" _We have your father, Han Solo."_

Kylo sat up in his bed. "Wait, why?"

What reckless shit was his father up to?

He shook his head. "Never mind. I'm on my way."

Throwing on his black sweats, black sneakers, and a black hoodie, he left in a rush and drove over to the sheriff's office.

To Kylo's confusion and annoyance, his father was sitting in the sad jail cell and Sheriff Karga was standing by with Hux and Amilyn there.

Han looked up and seemed surprised that Kylo was even there.

"Hey kid," Han greeted with a too-wide grin.

Kylo had been witness to his dad cheating Uncle Lando during poker, running the blender without a lid on, backing his truck into Leia's new posies by accident, and other ridiculous things, but this took the cake.

Kylo gave a hesitant hello to Han before getting right down to business with Sheriff Karga. "Ben Solo here. What exactly am I bailing my dad out for?"

Amilyn opened her mouth but Hux jumped into a long, rant of an explanation before she could say anything.

"Your father tried to break into the third-floor office with a ladder and broke the window!"

Kylo had to prevent himself from laughing. What a terrible plan that was one-hundred percent Solo. "Okay, and? That's it?"

Sheriff Karga nodded. "The charges are the repairing of the window and bail."

Kylo rolled his eyes. His bank account had been taking more and more hits lately due to his recent activities, and leave it to Han to be yet another expense. "That's fine."

Amilyn looked relieved. "That's good to hear. Leia would have a heart attack if she found out about this."

Hux was not amused. "Yeah well, be glad it was only an expensive new window and not Snoke's actual office." He stomped out of the building, slamming the door behind him.

Karga let Han go once Kylo paid the bail.

Father and son sat in the Silencer all the way home. Kylo stopped in front of the mansion that gave him too many painful and nostalgic memories of what once was and what led to now.

Han put a hand on Kylo's shoulder. "Thank you, Ben."

This was awkward as hell.

"You're welcome," Kylo muttered.

Han got out of the Silencer and made his way down the walkway, smiling at Kylo one more time.

Kylo looked away.

* * *

"Rey."

Finn was standing in the doorway, watching her pack her satchel in a rush. The dagger laid on her sheets, still showing that little girl with the curly black hair dancing in a shimmering meadow. Her future, so close in her reach yet fading away with the impending death of Ben Solo.

"I'm going to investigate why Ben is being held captive," she stated firmly, not leaving anything up for debate.

Finn sighed. "You're sure? After all he has done? Attempting to kill Snoke? Trying to take over the First Order?"

Rey put the dagger into her bag. "You were an underling of someone who was controlling you. So was Ben. Now that he got the freedom, he lost it. He could die, and hope goes with him."

"If you die, hope goes with _you_."

She slammed her bag shut and grabbed her staff, recently constructed with her now violet-kyber crystal. "If Ben Solo dies, no, Prince Ben Organa-Solo of Alderaan, then all hope for redemption is lost."

Rey brushed past Finn, not looking back.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Kylo flopped back into his massive bed. It was what, two in the morning? Three? Goodbye sleep thanks to his dad's idiocy.

Why was Han trying to break into Snoke's office in the first place? For what reason? Was this an attempt to get Kylo's attention after he kicked him out several weeks ago?

Of course, thinking about that day in the office led to Kylo thinking about what happened after he kicked Han out. He sighed and turned over.

And nearly jumped out of his skin.

Rey was sleeping soundly, curled up, looking extremely pale and frail. How the ever-living fuck did Rey end up in his bed? And his apartment? He was too tired to question all of it. He could hear her thoughts and now she was sleeping in his bed.

He felt her forehead with the back of his hand and she felt hot like she was running a fever. She might be sick.

At the first touch, she moved over closer to him, placing her arm on his chest, trapping him. He couldn't leave the bed anymore. It was like a cat who sat upon one's leg.

Rey snuggled closer, her touch burning through his thin shirt.

"Ben," she mumbled.

Kylo resigned himself to sleep, feeling warm and comforted, if a bit confused.

* * *

"You think you can turn him? Pathetic child," Snoke said with a snarl.

Rey was on her knees before Kylo. Right then and there, as he looked into her teary hazel eyes, he heard her pleas.

"Ben," she whispered. _Please I know you're in there…_

It was in this moment, that everything was aligned and his heart, always ready, able to give at the first sign, that Kylo Ren realized his love for her was the belonging he craved.

He would never let that slip through his fingers.

She braced herself for her neck to be sliced off by the fiery red blade in his grip.

But it never came.

Rey heard the sword flying through the air, stabbing into what sounded like a hard surface. She fell onto her knees and then her side, watching as a shocked Snoke disappeared in smoke, and the guards came at them. Kylo flicked his fingers and the blue blade came back to Rey, who caught it as he knew she would.

The pair shared a look of understanding before turning back to back, swords at the ready to fight for each other.

The battle gave Kylo a certain thrill. He had never felt more powerful, more capable, than in the fleeting seconds of blade clashing against blade with Rey at his side.

* * *

Kylo's eyes snapped open and he sat up in his bed. The early morning light was grey, and his bed, once filled with the warmth of Rey's sleeping form, was cold.

The dream he experienced was… So real. So vivid, like a memory he was recalling and seeing for the first time. The dream, in his soul, did happen.

Great, he truly was going crazy. He could hear Rey's thoughts, he found her in his bed, and now he was actually believing that Snoke was an evil wizard and they used magical glowing swords to fight.

It was almost time for his appointment with Dr. D'Acy.

He sent Rey a simple text message.

_Take the day off._

Kylo went through the motions, putting on his suit and tie and his thick coat, grabbing an umbrella, and driving to D'Acy's office.

The first question of the session was how he felt, and then the mention of Rey again.

"Last time we talked, you said Rey is important to you and there's a potential for heavy dependency. I've concluded that you may have such a dependency due to your childhood traumas. Have you received any physical affection from Rey? Or any emotional reciprocation?"

Kylo swallowed. Those two questions were burning. Yes and no. _Yes and no._ No easy answer to them.

"Her just being there every day would be enough for me. She managed to pull my coworker Hux into this ridiculously long streak of me avoiding him and telling him to reschedule appointments. It's gone rather well."

D'Acy chuckled. "It seems you might have affection for her. That is good, but as you've said, your situation and your current relationship with her has many boundaries. Is she your friend?"

"She's my assistant."

He wanted her as more than a friend. He wanted to bring her home to his parents—

Where did that come from? Why did he want to go home?

Home.

Rey.

The fact he drove Han back to his old house last night dug up so many buried feelings.

"I talked to my father last night without fighting or snapping," Kylo said, changing the subject. "Well, beyond just a few words. He called me to bail him out."

"How did you feel?"

"Guilty."

That stupid guilt continued to drag him down, over and over, like chains.

* * *

Rey walked over the snowy woods for ages, and ages, and ages. Somehow it never ended, never ceased. She was lost. She knew the way to the First Order's castle, where Ben was kept. So why was she wandering through a never-ending forest?

She reached out with the Force and found nothing. There was nothing from Ben. Not even the flickerings of their bond opening.

She came upon a small clearing, and Snoke was waiting for her, surrounded by his cult of guards.

"Where is Ben?" she questioned, her tone low and deadly. She reached for her staff, a violet glow cutting against the snowy night.

"Right where he belongs. Once you are gone, he will have no choice but to obey me," Snoke said, a sinister grin on his face. "You two share a bond that connects your souls together. The sorrow and anguish will fuel the dark side and Kylo Ren will reign forever, just as his grandfather before him allowed his suffering to let him rule as Darth Vader."

Rey gripped her staff with two hands. "No. Ben Solo will live on, even after I am gone."

"You're so hopelessly naive, child."

"Naive? Or maybe this world needs hope."

"You should have let your hatred for the boy roar! Now you'll die." Snoke snapped his fingers, and one of the cultists in red shot an arrow into the sky. "Kill the girl," he ordered, snapping the reins on his horse before leaving.

Rey braced herself. She was outnumbered by seven to one. But she could handle it. She could.

_You're stronger than you know, Rey._

With a battle cry and Ben's words in her mind, she charged at the group, swinging her staff.

* * *

Rey laid back down on her bed. She had woken up and threw up almost immediately. Bile remained in her throat and she was in tears and she was so, so tired. She thanked for small mercies that Kylo texted her that she was being given a day off out of the blue.

Paige knocked on her door, holding a bowl of soup. "Rey? You haven't eaten. Rose is at the garage but she told me you didn't get up this morning."

The soup smelled lovely.

Rey sat up. "I don't know if I have the flu or I ate something bad," she said. Paige placed the soup on her bedside stand. "And everything smells so strong."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Smells?"

Rey nodded. "Yeah. Last night at Maz's everything was just… Unappealing. I could smell the alcohol across the room."

Paige laughed. "I'd imagine a queasy stomach doesn't do well with typical pub fare. For a moment it sounded like you could be pregnant, with the smell thing and all."

Rey wanted to laugh. She should have laughed. It was a harmless joke.

Panic rushed through her before she calmed down. She had spotting last week, which she was used to. She took her pill seriously. There was no way she was pregnant. No way. The chances of that happening were… Well, frankly none. Her body was still not used to more regular cycles.

Rey gave a wry smile before reaching for the bowl of soup. "Probably just my body not used to being fed frequently these last few months since I got this job."

Paige gave her a pity nod. Rey hated it but she couldn't complain, not after how sweet Paige and Rose have been to her.

The two talked for a bit and Rey told her she had to run a few errands in a while. Paige went back to work, Rey drank down the broth and felt a little bit better, strong enough to go out.

She stopped by the drugstore. She cursed the town for being so small as to only have one and to her horror, it was within bird's eye view of First Order Investments. But anyone could be going in for any number of reasons, so she sucked in a breath and casually made her way inside.

She grabbed her essentials. Cheap conditioner that did wonders for her hair. Feminine hygiene products. Some chocolate she was craving, along with the chocolate mints that she now had a taste for.

Rey paused in front of the pregnancy tests. There was no way she was pregnant. None. Why was she even here?

She had to rule it out. She would get a negative then move on with her own scare and everything would go back to her working her job, avoiding Kylo, spending time with her friends. Saying hi to Leia in passing. Everything wasn't going to change because of one minor fear.

She reached for the pregnancy test on the shelf when a woman bumped into her.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry," the woman said. Rey recognized her from the hospital staff. The receptionist.

"It's no big deal," Rey said with a half-smile. She waited for the woman to disappear out of sight before she grabbed the pregnancy test then made a casual mad-dash for the cashier to get the hell out of there before anyone else saw the pregnancy test.

The cashier was a bored teenager who didn't seem to care, to Rey's relief.

When she got back to her apartment, she scrambled to open the box.

And when she finished the test, she was shaking as she waited for the result, expecting a negative.

It wasn't negative.

* * *

Kylo sat in his cell. There was no Force in this prison. Feeling cut off from it left him a little bit empty. A little cold. Something that he felt for all his life and he was numb without it, like losing a limb or a sixth sense.

He couldn't feel Rey at all.

His once-former Knights and Hux came down to his cell.

"Do as Snoke says," Hux said.

Kylo remained limp on the ground as his once-loyal knights grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out of the cell onto the ground.

"I so desperately wish I could kill you, but Snoke says you'll be dead on the inside soon enough," Hux said with a sneer.

Kylo remained on his knees, waiting for his punishment that he would gladly take over and over.

"Restrain him," Hux ordered.

Kylo was roughly held up by his arms, his knees barely touched the dirty floor.

He closed his eyes to relish in the relief of the Force. It was so dizzying and electrifying he almost didn't notice that he could feel Rey, right by his side.

He turned his head to get one more look at her before being forced back into his prison to waste away.

Rey was fighting something, dancing around with grace. She hit something with all of her strength, before stabbing her staff—a beautiful, glowing purple staff— before something scratched her arm.

Kylo's eyes widened and he almost jerked at that action.

Rey cried out in pain but she kept going. Kylo knew she was a formidable fighter and would always win.

She stuttered forward and something was in her back, a spear. Blood soaked her grey wraps as she whirled around with on final battle cry and her staff was stabbed into the attacker.

She caught sight of Kylo, her eyes glistening as she gasped for air.

"Ben," she whispered, her fingers reaching out for him. "Don't leave me alone."

Kylo jerked at the grips holding him in place. "No," he said. "No!" he cried out louder, trying to get to her as she fell to the ground on her side. "Rey!"

"Throw him back into his cell!" Hux ordered.

Kylo fought against his knights, feeling the lifeforce of Rey fade away, and the connection ended.

The knights and Hux locked the cell and Ben Solo got back up on his feet, clutching at the bars and screaming.

"What have you done to her?!" His rage echoed off the walls. If he had his sword he would have torn the whole place to shreds. "You bastards! What have you done to her?!"

Tears dripped down his face.

He was cut off from the Force again, unable to feel the gaping hole in his soul.

* * *

Rey couldn't sleep.

There was too much to worry about.

She was pregnant with Kylo Ren's child.

She rolled over in her bed with a huff. She once mused to herself that she did want a child of her own to love and cherish one day, but this? This wasn't what she had in mind. She wasn't going to give up this child, it wasn't even a question in her mind. She would give her child what she herself was denied.

The issue lied in the fact the father hated Rey. Would he ever care about the baby? Would he even love it as much as she was already?

Kylo didn't want her in his life, didn't want her meddling. So, a child of hers being involved was out of the equation.

Rey trembled as she curled up into her pillow and cried. She was alone and scared once more. The child was her burden to bear, and hers alone.

_You're not alone._

Rose knocked on her door. Great, she was hearing Kylo's voice inside her head and she had to tell Rose and Paige why she was a sobbing mess.

Fantastic.

"Rey? You okay?" Rose asked, sitting down on the bed. "Paige told me about it earlier. Are you still sick?"

Rey cried harder before sitting up. "I-I'm not. I'm just…"

_Pregnant with my boss' baby because we hate-fucked a few weeks ago without protection._

What an answer.

"I think I need to see my doctor," Rey said, once she was able to collect herself enough to say it and avoid the truth. No one needed to know, and even though Kylo was a social recluse, there was still a chance it would get out that she was pregnant and he would connect the dots.

* * *

Rey nearly tripped over her feet. She was glad she had given the map to Maz when she did, for she was being followed through the woods by the Knights of Ren.

A red glow cut through her vision. Without thinking, Rey raised her staff to fight back, but it was futile. It was yanked from her grip and she was frozen on the spot by some invisible force. The Force itself, being used against her.

Cloaked in black and an obsidian helmet, was the Knights' leader. His hood was over his helm, making him more intimidating in size and stature. The red glow of his blade did not help matters.

"The girl I heard so much about," he said, voice distorted by the metal. "Where is the map?"

She couldn't say anything. She couldn't give away the important information that the kingdom of Alderaan needed desperately.

Kylo Ren raised his free hand to her face. Her mind was being pushed at, like he was digging around for something.

"You've seen it."

He sheathed his sword and waved his hand at her, the world going dark as strong arms picked her up.

* * *

Rey looked exhausted for the rest of the week.

She came back in on Tuesday, her eyes sagged and darkened. She did her tasks as per usual, but much slower in pace. She was gone for over an hour and lunch was later than Kylo was used to.

It didn't bother him that lunch was later. However, he was concerned about Rey's health. Was she not getting enough sleep?

When she spoke to him in very few sentences, she avoided looking at him in the eyes. This went on for the rest of the week and even the next. She looked pale and sick but she didn't complain, not once.

That night, once Rey left, Kylo contemplated Rey's exhaustion and decided that maybe he needed a different opinion outside of his therapist.

So he got into his Silencer and drove to the front of his old childhood home.

Getting out, he stopped there by the gateway and stared.

Was he really going to do this? Step inside a place he once banished himself from? Because his parents didn't want him?

He reached for the lock on the gate and opened it, relieved that the locks hadn't changed. Snoke would berate him for being so sentimental and keeping the key, but he found he couldn't care.

Stepping into the yard, Kylo made slow steps until he was at the front porch. He rang the doorbell and it opened to his mother.

Her eyes were wide in surprise, and he stiffened up, expecting her to open her mouth and yell.

"Ben," she said softly. "How are you?"

"I'm uh, I'm fine," he said, swallowing roughly. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something, if that's okay."

Leia nodded, stepping back from the door. "Of course. Whenever you need it, Ben, I'm here to listen."

He stepped inside and a wave of nostalgia hit him. The same towering house, with the same rugs and same portraits on the walls. Kylo was ten years old again.

Yet, this place didn't feel like home. It felt wrong, like it was all just for show.

Leia led him to her office and sat down on the sofa. It was comical, how small she was in comparison to his size.

"Did you want anything to drink?" Leia asked.

"No, I'm fine," he said, finding it hard to even think. "I wanted advice on something. I messed up my relationship with Rey."

"Ah, your assistant. She's a lovely girl. Wait, relationship?"

"I… Yes. Or lack of one. I don't know. We pushed each other's buttons a lot and in recent weeks we…"

He leaned on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "I fucked up Mom."

It was so easy to say everything to his mother. About the still guilt on his shoulders for what he did to his father, whatever that may be. About how he is basically in love with Rey but messed up every single interaction and impression with her. He even spilled that they had sex and didn't really even speak of it afterward and thus, everything was beyond awkward and now he was concerned for Rey's health but didn't know how to broach the topic or where they stood.

Leia listened to it all, with no interruptions. Once Kylo was finished, Leia placed a hand on his head, rubbing small circles in his hair like she used to do when he was a child.

"First, I would just ask her if she's okay and if she needs anything. Second, I would bring her something in return. Show her your appreciation."

"I suppose this is a bad time to mention that I've been secretly paying her rent behind her back?" Kylo said.

Leia sighed. "Why were you paying her rent?"

"Snoke demanded a raise in her rent due to how much I pay her."

"Can't say I'm surprised."

"Also your brother has been living with me."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I um, I tried to prevent the repossession of his warehouse but Snoke was not having it so I told Luke to take my guest bedroom so he wasn't on the streets."

"And yet Luke wasn't going to bother to tell me this," Leia said, rolling her eyes. "How long has this arrangement been going on?"

"Over a month now."

"Ben…"

Kylo put his hands up in defense. "Luke told me not to tell you if I ever did speak to you again."

"He's getting an earful in the morning for being an idiot."

"When's my earful?"

Leia patted Kylo's head. "You've gone through enough. You're definitely Han's son…"

He wrinkled his nose at that.

"But you're also _my_ son. And a Skywalker. Drama and idiocy are in your blood. It's expected."

"Am I supposed to feel better with that?"

Leia nodded. "You're also kind, Ben."

He went home that night, feeling a little bit better, knowing what he had to do.

He got up extra early and went to buy chocolate with a hint of mint flavor—he noticed the treats on her desk were chocolate peppermint candies and the wrappers were strewn everywhere.

Kylo breathed in and out in his car, fixing his hair in the mirror. Everything would be fine.

He waited at his office. And waited.

It was past nine and she did not show up.

He looked at his phone and found no text messages. Odd. She was always on time or early.

Deciding to wait, he checked his email and saw something that made his stomach sink to the floor.

It was from Amilyn, who said Rey had put in her two-weeks notice.

But why?

Why was she quitting?

What had he done?

He had pushed her away and he didn't even realize it.

Grabbing the chocolates he rushed to the front desk.

"Amilyn, where's Rey? I just got your email, if she put in her two weeks why isn't she here?" He practically begged.

Amilyn bit her lip. "She's moving out of town. I don't know why. She said she was leaving today."

Oh.

Oh no.

He had to find her.

"Where is she? Please? Where does she live?"

Amilyn remained neutral and calm. "It's against HR policy, you know."

He ran his hand over his face. "Figures. I need to see her."

Amilyn gave him a knowing smile. "Check your phone."

Kylo's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Rey's apartment address.

"Thank you, Amilyn."

He rushed out the door, not even apologizing when he shoved into Hux and he protested.

He went to her apartment and knocked with a lot of urgency.

Rose Tico answered, looking surprised and rather pissed off. "Oh. You."

Kylo was panting, having climbed four stories. "Where is Rey?"

Rose crossed her arms. "Why should I tell you? You've made her life miserable. She said she quit and she was moving out. She's gone."

The blood drained from his face. "Did she leave already?"

"She left like ten minutes ago with everything she owned."

Ten minutes. He could easily make that up by breaking a lot of speeding laws.

"Thank you, Rose."

Rose was stunned as he ran back down the stairs.

He got into his car and silently thanked the fact that yes he had a stupidly expensive shiny car that could go zero to sixty in five seconds. He stepped on the gas and raced to the town border, looking for her car. It was an old clunker, but she took care of it. His dad would probably like her for that alone.

He was driving like a typical rich douchebag but he found he couldn't care. The trees were a blur and his heart was racing.

He saw her car and he picked up the speed, passing her and stopping right in front of the town line.

Rey had to step on her breaks. She got out of her car and she did not look pleased.

He would endure her rants and her anger for the rest of his life if she let him.

Kylo got out and saw the deep bags under her eyes were even worse than before. "Rey…"

"You asshole! You almost crashed into me."

"But I didn't. I had to stop you. You wouldn't have pulled over if you saw me."

She yawned and rolled her eyes. "No kidding."

Kylo stopped himself. He was here for a reason. "Why are you quitting Rey? I… I want to talk. Please."

"Talk about what? The fact you hate me? That I'm just some fuck toy to you?"

Oh shit.

"No no! You're important to me Rey, more than you'll ever know. I don't… I'm… I'm sorry Rey. I'm sorry for everything. For snapping at you. For making you feel like I hate you, because I could never, ever hate you."

Her eyes were like glass in the dull light of the grey skies. "I can't come back. I have to leave. Don't say things like that Kylo."

He frowned. "Rey, what's going on? Why are you leaving? Is it because of me, I'm… I'm truly sorry. But you have… Friends. I see them every day when I walk at night and you're always smiling for them and my mother adores you and your roommate was ready to kick my ass for you so please, can we have coffee? You look so tired Rey. I want to help you."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "No. I can't. I cannot… I cannot. You and your parents and you work for that asshole and I cannot take it Kylo! Rose told me that our fucking rent went up by six-hundred the last two months and she got the receipts that it was paid. Snoke is our landlord and he just does that on a whim?"

His fists tightened up. Of course. The very thing Kylo tried to loophole to death but ultimately decided to pay for it instead.

Before he could open his mouth to explain, Rey continued.

"Then I dug around in various records and do you want to explain to me how the fuck you had the lack of heart to make your own uncle homeless?!"

"Rey…"

So this was what she truly thought of him. He was a monster in her eyes. Just like the rest of the town did.

He fought back his tears.

"Then you just… Fuck me and then never say anything about it. You said nothing would change but everything did change! You never once reassured me that you wouldn't come asking again or use it against me."

Now he was just offended, even if he knew he was being shit at starting the conversation. "I would never use that against you, ever," he snapped. "You don't owe me anything and I would certainly never lord over your body so you could keep your job."

"Yes because now, when I'm leaving, you say that. I'm tired Ben. I'm so tired. You said nothing to me and now you are. I'm so confused and I can't handle it anymore." Her hand reached for the handle of her car, but he stepped in the way.

"No," he stated simply. "You're running away. I can fix this. I can… I want to."

She shook her head. "Stop it."

He was confused. "What?"

"Stop this! Stop trying to make me stay! I can't keep waiting all my life for disappointment Ben so please, let me leave. I've waited all my life for my family to come back for me and they never came!"

"I would _never_ abandon you, Rey." Tears were flowing freely now, but Kylo didn't care. He waved his hands in dramatic gestures. "I don't leave the people I love behind! And how does it make me feel, knowing that because of me, you're abandoning people who care about you? Who wouldn't throw you away like garbage? It goes both ways sweetheart."

"Why are you making this so hard Ben?!"

He rolled his eyes in frustration, raising his hand towards her. "Because I care about you, damn it!"

Something within him was desperate, urging. Dying. He couldn't lose her like this. His soul, so empty for so long, feeling whole once more when she came into his life. His dreams showing they were so much more, so capable together. Something told him to do anything, that he had the power within his reach if he could just call upon it.

So when his hand neared her temple in a gentle wave, he tugged on that instinct, that feeling. He didn't know why he did it. All he wanted was to show her how much he truly cared for her. How much he loved her.

Before he could tuck her hair back behind her ear, her eyes had slid shut and she collapsed.

"Rey?" He caught her in his arms, sinking to the ground. She was limp and boneless, eyes closed as if she was in a deep, peaceful sleep. "Rey!" He sobbed. What the hell did he just do? What just happened to her? Was it her exhaustion coming up on her? Was it the argument? Was it… Whatever the hell he just did on pure instinct? That _thing_ he tugged upon?

Even when he didn't watch her go across the town line, he was still losing Rey. Something was wrong.

"Rey please wake up!" He gently shook her in his arms. "Please!"

She didn't respond, her breathing even with her chest rising and falling gently.

"What have I done to you?" he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the next chapter be the last one? Uh maybe depending on the length lol


	7. Stronger Than Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call it true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will my clownery ever stop? Highly doubtful.
> 
> Warning for mild medical-diagnosis mentions (nothing explicit) and one mention of slut-shaming.

_Chapter 7: Stronger Than Hatred_

Kylo carried Rey into the emergency room, panicking. Did she eat something bad? Who snuck poison into her food? He didn't even touch her, he just waved his hand and bam she was on the ground.

"What happened?" the doctor asked him as they wheeled passed out Rey into a room.

"We were arguing and she just passed out! I didn't even touch her or anything. She was just standing one moment and then she's not!" he exclaimed.

"Did she eat anything? Or take anything?"

"I don't know I…" He rolled his fingers over his face. "I don't know!"

"Sir, we're going to have to have you wait out here while we check on her. She seems to be in a state of sleeping but nothing is waking her up."

"Then find something that can wake her up!"

Kylo was pulled back by a nurse who told him to sit down on a chair and get some water. He watched through the glass doors as they looked over Rey, putting an IV into her arm, checking her eyes for any type of response, her heartbeat.

"Does she have any family we can contact?" the nurse asked in a gentle voice.

He shook his head. "No. She has no family. She has a roommate she just moved in with, and she lived with my mother for a while but no family."

It occurred to Kylo that he wanted to be Rey's family.

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Yes. Her name is Rey Niima. She worked at First Order Investments as my assistant. She looked sickly pale all week and tired and she had taken to eating a lot of mint chocolate and hadn't been eating the usual food she gets from Maz's so I assumed she got the flu or some sort of bug." He reached for his phone and with shaking hands called his mother.

" _Ben?"_

"Mom?" His voice was cracking. "Something happened to Rey. She's passed out and she's not waking up and I'm…"

" _Oh, Ben. I will call her roommate then. Take steady breaths. I'm on my way."_

He did as he was asked. "Thank you, Mom."

He waited. And waited.

Soon Leia was there, along with Rose.

Rose didn't say anything, only gave him a look of pity.

Leia sat down next to Kylo and put her hand on his.

"How is she?"

"She's still… Sleeping."

The nurse came over. "Are you her contacts?" she asked in her gentle voice.

Rose and Leia nodded.

"I'm her roommate," Rose said.

"I have some important information to disclose to you if you are considered trusted for Rey's care."

Leia nodded. "Shall we go and talk somewhere?"

Kylo sat in his seat, looking at his phone. He hadn't been to work all day and many emails needed to be answered before he had his weekly meeting with Snoke.

"You should be trusted Mom, Rose. It's fine. I'll stay here."

The nurse led the two of them to a more private area to talk while Kylo answered emails and sent a text-message to Amilyn.

_I won't be in today. I'm at the ER with Rey._

Amilyn responded beyond fast.

_Is she okay?_

That was the golden question of the day.

_I don't know._

Amilyn took longer to respond.

_Rey was here the other day, late. I wonder if that had something to do with it._

He furrowed his brow. Rey was at the building past quitting time?

Kylo put down his phone for the time being as Leia walked back on over and she had a half-worn smile playing at her mouth. She sat down next to him and spoke.

"Rey is pregnant."

He dropped his phone on the floor.

It all made sense.

 _He_ made her feel like she was nothing. _He_ made her feel that she didn't matter. _He_ made her so scared she was going to run away with his child.

It had to be his child, thinking about the timing and their recklessness.

Kylo sat back in his too-small seat. "It's mine."

Saying it, claiming his impending fatherhood status did not make it easier to process.

Pregnant.

No wonder Rey was so tired. No wonder she was so stressed. No wonder she was craving sweets and stopped eating the greasy fare at Maz's during lunch. No wonder she felt warm and sick that night she was in his bed.

Kylo had no idea how to feel about all this, except even more guilt that he did something to her and now she won't wake up and that in turn put his child in danger. What a total fuck up of a father already and he just learned this news thirty seconds ago.

"Ben?"

His mother had to be happy. She would adore the hell out of her future grandchildren, a way to make up for her mistakes when he was a child. And she liked Rey.

"Are you okay?" Leia asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared Mom. I don't know if she'll wake up and what does that mean for the baby and…"

Could he be a father? He certainly wasn't cut out for it. He would be awful. He was clueless and never even considered the possibility because he was the biggest disaster on this side of the coast. Kylo Ren had enough emotional issues to fill several swear jars and now he was going to have to take on the needs, physical, and emotional, of a child who didn't ask for him to be their father.

But a part of him was happy. He liked the idea of Rey being the mother of his child. He liked the idea of caring for this little bundle of joy that he would watch grow and be loved because no doubt Rey would love the baby.

He loved it already.

Leia folded her hands, a pillar of patience. "Well, first you need to take a walk and process this with a clear head. Second, when she wakes up, you have a lot to talk about. And I would consider your career's involvement with your relationship with the child."

"Y-You're right," he said, standing up. "I should go. I'll be back soon."

With that, he left the hospital, taking a stroll around town. The wind was eerily quiet today, despite forecasts saying otherwise. Clouds still blotted out the sun, adding to his low mood.

This day was perhaps the worst in his life. By trying to prevent Rey from leaving, Kylo just puts her in a coma. Brilliant.

He walked to his old childhood home, the mayor's offices, the shops.

Maybe he could convince Rey to move back in with his parents for the baby. The house was big enough to house them. No way could Rey stay in a small apartment and raise a child, especially since he was certain to be around if she'd let him. He would make sure the child had a future, a trust-fund he would put away. His thoughts drifted to other needs, making sure Rey was healthy, for not just the baby, but her own well-being.

A life she had never known, a family she wanted. Kylo wanted to give her that family.

"Ren?"

He stopped in his tracks. Thinking too hard again, Kylo had wandered into Maz's and was face to face with Finn Storm.

"H-Hi," Kylo greeted, awkward and ready to about-face and go right back to sulking at the hospital.

But he had to suck it up.

"Mind if we um, have a chat?" Kylo said.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure."

The two of them sat at the bar. Kylo ordered just plain water, his appetite for alcohol vanished. Not the time to have another breakdown, especially in public. He was already panicking over Rey and his future nameless child.

"Why are you here?" Finn asked, taking a sip of a beer, eying him with warranted suspicion.

Kylo stared at his glass of iced water. "You're Rey's friend, right?"

"Yeah. did something happen to her?" Finn's cautious tone turned to worry.

"She's… I don't know what happened to her. She's in the hospital, asleep. That's why Leia left early today. She might be in a coma from something but I just don't know."

"What did you _do_ to her?"

Kylo didn't deny it. He deserved that blow. The nagging guilt came back again in full swing.

"I don't know. We were arguing and she collapsed. As far as I know, no bruises, no injuries. Not even a needle wound anywhere. They're running every test possible but she's not waking up. I'm sorry."

He turned his head to look Finn in the eye.

He wasn't angry, he seemed concerned more than anything.

"I'm sorry man."

"For what?"

"I mean, I cannot help but think it could have been worse if you weren't there."

Kylo blurted out the confession before he could process it. "But if I was there, I might as well shoulder the blame, considering my history."

"If you don't mind me asking then, how did your old man end up in a coma?"

Ah, the big question that he held no answers to.

Kylo breathed in and out, thinking long and hard.

Images of Han touching his cheek, a glowing red sword in his chest. Kylo knew he had put that there, but that made no sense. That doesn't cause a coma, that was a deathblow right there. He thought harder, and Rey's voice echoed in his head.

" _Your father is alive, Ben. I thought you knew, but you deserve to know. It's not too late. It just isn't."_

Where the hell did that come from? Was he just really going insane? Or… Maybe he had met Rey before and he repressed that memory in his mind. It happened before. It had to. Deep down he knew it was true.

Kylo knew Rey somewhere, a time long ago.

"I don't know," Kylo confessed. "I truly don't know. My mind probably repressed the memories due to trauma."

The red blade in his memory didn't line up with Han's condition. Frustration took over. He turned the conversation towards something else to temper his thoughts for now.

"I know Snoke lied to you," Kylo said. "I have access to his records if you would like."

Finn was flabbergasted. "What?"

"I know you left because of empty promises and Snoke's cruelty. I can get you the records of your parents."

"I… You would do that?"

"I know I've done many terrible things, and I may have harmed Rey in some way, but I want to make at least one thing right."

Finn ran a hand over his chin in thought, taking another sip of his beer. "Once Rey wakes up then." His mouth twitched into a half-smile. "You'll need your assistant to help you find those records."

Kylo's phone vibrated in his pocket.

A text from Snoke.

_Meeting. Ten minutes._

* * *

Kylo slumped against the cragged walls of his prison. His tears had long dried out. Rey was… He couldn't even put the thought into full coherency.

Even though his soul was being torn apart, his sixth sense numbed to nothing, he refused to believe that Rey's sunshine and fire were extinguished. Denial was one of an addictive feeling to cling to.

His voice was hoarse from his shouting and crying.

Kylo wondered what Snoke was going to do next. How long would it be, until Kylo was free from the chains binding him down? Until he was old and grey and he could finally feel Rey in the Force again? Or would he outlive his usefulness long before then, meeting his own end in misery and torture for the sake of it? How many more atrocities would he be forced to commit?

He would die behind these walls, never seeing his mother, his father, or the love of his life, ever again.

Footsteps in the halls he ignored in favor of wallowing in his thoughts.

With the jingle of keys and the click of the lock, Kylo knew the door opened. His captors ready to bring the sledgehammer of pain back in full blast through the Force.

"Come on kid, you need to get going."

A warm hand on his shoulder and he jerked his head up to see the eyes of Han Solo, who smiled.

There was perhaps a word out there that described everything Kylo was feeling as he saw his father once again. But there wasn't as far as he knew. Everything swirled together in confusion, guilt, regret, happiness, relief, awe, and love.

"D-Dad?" Kylo said, his stinging eyes watering again. "Why are you here?"

"We're getting you out of here so get moving," Luke grumbled in the back.

A sharp annoyance and anger flooded Kylo at the memory of that fateful night, but he put that aside for now. Han reached out his hand to Ben and he took it, standing up on unsteady legs.

He saw Chewie standing with the keys in hand. Luke was busy looking around the corner for any guards coming.

"Chewie," he said with disbelief. Everything did not make sense. His father and his uncles were here, coming back for him.

Chewie gruffed on about how Leia sent them to rescue him and she cannot wait for them to go home.

Home.

To his mother.

"I don't know what to say," Ben said. "I… But why?"

"Because you're the only one who knows where Rey is," Luke said. "And she was right."

Kylo snorted. "Of course she is. Rey is always right."

Han patted his shoulder. "Come on kiddo. You need to go save your princess. Leia told us that she felt something go wrong and well, none of us know where the hell she is."

Taking a deep breath, Ben Solo left behind Kylo Ren in the cell, and stepped back into the world, feeling everything beneath his feet, in the air, in the flames of the torches, the strong Force-presence of his uncle, the even strong presence of Snoke in the castle, and the emptiness left in his soul by Rey's absence.

They made quick and light steps down the hallways, Ben still convinced this was a fever dream out of his depression and he would wake up any day now and be back in his cell in mourning.

Chewie muttered directions through the pipes and out over the lake.

Han and Luke looked down.

"You jump first?" Luke said to Han.

"You jump first Luke, you have that crazy magic shit."

Ben rolled his eyes. "While you wait for Snoke's underlings to come and throw you into a Force-suppressing cell, I'm going to jump and swim to shore and find Rey."

So he jumped off the pipe and into the lake. His cape dragged him down, but he was too stubborn to drop it as he swam and swam.

Chewie nagged the two old men before following Ben.

When the four reached shore, Ben gasped for air. He couldn't stop though. He barely took a break from being waterlogged before he was searching the Force for any sign of Rey. He couldn't feel her, which indicated one thing, but he was still on the high of denial.

"I need to find her," he huffed out. "I need to."

Han grabbed him by the shoulders. "You're not going to find her if you kill yourself first Ben."

Chewie said something about how they left their horses in the woods.

"Then I will take a horse, I will find her. I don't know how but I will, even if I can't feel her."

Luke sighed. "You are definitely Han's son."

Han beamed.

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Leia's voice carried through the hall.

Rey blinked, looking down at her hands. She was translucent and white as a ghost. Was she… Dead?

No, that wasn't quite right. It was something else. She wasn't dead. All she remembered was Ben's hand near her temple and the world went dark and now she was standing in a hospital, like a ghost.

She looked behind through the glass door. On a bed, propped up, was her own corporeal body, resting peacefully, not a single scratch on her. So nothing hurt her. She should have considered that Ben maybe did some harm, but she didn't think so. Well, physically anyways. Emotional harm was a different story.

Rey turned back to the source of the voice.

Leia sat next to someone, a man with tawny color among grey hair.

"Why am I the idiot?" the man said, mild hurt in his tone.

"Because you told your nephew to keep secret from me that you were staying in his house because your entire property was repossessed by that jackass Snoke," Leia said simply.

Wait, what?

Luke turned pink and looked away. "I failed your son, and now you would think I failed our parents' legacy."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think I give a fuck about legacy? All I need to know is if my brother is safe and has a roof over his head and a steady paycheck."

Rey found herself believing and clinging to every word Leia said. Leia was truthful and blunt, so there was no way what she was saying was lies.

A sort of glee filled Rey at the implications before horror sank into her gut. She came to the very, very wrong conclusion about Ben and threw it into his face. The idiot, self-loathing as always, didn't even deny it.

Rey decided to walk around, finding she could walk through walls on a whim. This was so strange and surreal to her like she was in a horror ghost movie.

She walked through the town, spotting Ben sitting and talking to Finn of all people before he looked at his phone and made a swift exit from Maz's.

While she followed him—because what else was she going to do—she noticed something on his phone over his broad shoulder. It was his bank transfers.

A convenient payment of the extra $600 rent Rey was to owe was on that list for a split second. When she woke up she was wondering if she should slap him or kiss him. Or both.

Well, _if_ she woke up. She wasn't sure about the current logistics on that one. This was some extreme displacement dreaming she was having, yet so real. She was walking by the side of Ben until he got into his overly expensive shiny Silencer and drove to First Order Investments.

She continued to follow, intent on seeing where Ben's mysterious meetings took place.

It was weird standing in the elevator of First Order Investments next to Ben, unable to speak to him. She waved her hand in front of his face and he shivered slightly, closing the buttons on his suit jacket. Huh.

He stepped out on the third floor and went into Snoke's office. The whole place was darkened, the blinds leaving little grey lines across the office. Many black cabinets were holding various priceless objects on display. She shuddered, not wanting to look at Snoke's ugly face again.

She tried to listen to what was being said, but all she could focus on was a glass display case with a sword resting inside. Somehow she knew it from somewhere.

Ben said something in a raised voice, which made her jump. Then something about her baby was mentioned and she on raw instinct put her hand to her still-flat belly.

And then she knew why she was like a ghost. Her slumber was not going to protect her baby, so some cosmic mythical power decided that she could protect her child in this way. She had no idea why she knew this other than instinct. Something inside just _knew_.

Rey reached out with her hand towards the glass cabinet. Her fingertips graced the cool glass and she reached for the small latch at the corner, opening it slowly.

The blade was like something she saw in a dream, once upon a time.

* * *

Ben was on a black stallion, trotting through the woods, a great enough distance from Snoke's domain. That empty feeling in his soul remained, gaping and wide. He had no idea where he was going, or if he would ever find Rey.

"You might want to take a moment to meditate," a voice, full of underlying mischief, spoke to his side.

He dropped his reins and looked over. Standing by a thick, gnarled tree, was a man with a knowing smirk on his face. His robes were of the old ways, and a blue glow enveloped his entire translucent form.

Ben furrowed his brow. "Who are you?"

"Your grandfather of course."

All the air left his lungs. "What?"

Anakin Skywalker shrugged. "What kind of a grandfather am I if I don't help my grandson?"

Ben decided not to question his presence anymore. "How could you help me?"

"Well, meditation might help for one."

Ben took a deep breath. Meditation was relaxing, but he was out of practice for years now. "And?"

"Well, you and Rey are two souls intertwined together, right? Just because you cannot feel her now doesn't mean the link is entirely gone."

"How wonderfully vague," Ben muttered.

Anakin walked over with a wry smile and put a hand on his arm. Ben felt the ghost of a touch, but Anakin wasn't there.

"Do what I could not, Ben. Save the woman you love."

With that, Anakin was gone, and Ben was alone once more.

He breathed in and out, closing his mind off to everything except him and the Force.

A thread, thin, stretched to its limits, muddled by distance, was there, inside, outside, tying his soul to hers.

The love of his life.

The one who reached out to him and whispered something he had no business believing for a long time.

It took a while, but when he opened his eyes, that thin thread was still there.

He grabbed the reins and urged his horse forward as fast as they could go.

"I will find you, Rey. I _will_ come back for you," he whispered, trying to hold onto that thread as best as he could with his words.

* * *

Kylo sat himself down in his usual spot at Snoke's office. Was it him, or was there a draft in here?

Rey was here, she had to be. Something was said to her that spooked her into running away if it wasn't the fact Kylo knew he was an ass with his life crumbling to pieces.

"Your assistant quit this afternoon so soon. She didn't even make it the two-weeks notice," Snoke said, pouring bourbon into a glass as per usual.

Images of Snoke, more deformed and more malicious, flashed through Kylo's mind. He had never liked what Snoke did to people, and Kylo felt the guilt yet again settle in that he had let it go on for so long.

"Why did she quit?" Kylo said, trying to keep his tone neutral and disinterested.

"Who knows. She was a troublemaker, being nineteen and all. How she got hired in the first place I do not know. Maybe Miss Holdo should be fired for her incompetence."

"Maybe," Kylo said, taking a moment to ponder his next statement. "Something drove Miss Niima away." He glanced at one of the cabinets, seeing the display of a very, very familiar looking sword. He knew the details of it like the back of his hand. Its main pommel was unstable, the crossguard shredded as if blasted with something.

"The details of her departure do not matter. You don't need her stirring the pot and spilling the grease all over your feet. Bad reflection on your reputation and our company."

Kylo clutched the arm of his chair. "Ah yes, because our company's reputation isn't already stained with oil and greed."

Snoke looked at him, leaning over the thick black wood desk with a glare. "Don't you dare slander my company boy. I took you in when no one gave a damn about you. And I own your paycheck."

"And I owned Rey's. Cut the fucking shit," Kylo's voice rose higher and he did not care. "What the fuck did you say to her? She was here yesterday and suddenly she left without a word over the town line." He was standing, shaking. "Is it because of her pregnancy?"

Snoke glared. "You're accusing me of—"

Kylo was shaking with rage. The rage he had tempered down months ago was in full swing. Memories, flashes of a life once was, of abuse and isolation melded together and one thing was for certain, the sword, in that glass case, was his. "Yes, I am accusing you of verbally abusing the mother of my child, because I endured it for all these fucking years from you."

What was that thing he tugged upon before? He could use it right now.

Because his dreams, his kisses with Rey, his love for her, his protective instincts, they were all real.

The case was open.

Kylo flexed his fingers and the sword shuttered in its hold.

"You're defending that slut for what reason? How do you know it's even your kid. I saw her with other men," Snoke spat.

Kylo rolled his eyes. "That was the most pathetic attempt to tear me away from her. Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? And you still haven't answered my question, what did you fucking tell her?"

The sword shuddered again. If he could just concentrate more, unleash the fury in his being, it would be in his hand.

Snoke grinned, slime, and malice laced together. "She deserved to know that her orphan status and penniless existence would never win you over. That she could never be anything in this town, not with a child on the way."

The sword broke out of the glass and Kylo Ren had it in his hand, vigor, and power flowing in his veins. "She is not nothing!"

He backed away, noticing the twinge of fear and shock on Snoke's face.

The sword was glowing white in the dimly lit room.

"I know who you are," Kylo said.

"And I know exactly who you are. A child with no control, who led his father to near-death! I have eyes and ears everywhere, boy. You will never see that stupid girl or your child as long as I have the power in this place!"

"No, you see," Kylo looked at the white blade in his hand, "I have more power than you know. Stay the fuck away from Rey."

Kylo walked out of the room, making a mad dash to the elevator with panic and adrenaline rushing to his head, making him dizzy. He winced, more images of memories from the past shaking him.

He got a text.

I have ears everywhere, even at the hospital.

"Damn it," he hissed, scrolling through his contacts for his dad's number.

* * *

Rey was being held.

So warm and strong and she could smell him, wooden and familiar.

Reaching for his hand on her abdomen, the world came into more clear focus. Her eyes opened and it was him, the love of her life.

He came back for her.

Rey wasn't alone anymore. She sat up in his arms and smiled. "Ben," she said.

And oh, his reciprocating smile. It was dazzling and captivating, like stars on a clear night. Tears ran down his dimpled cheeks in joy.

"Rey," he said in response. "I thought I lost you forever."

She reached up with her hand and rubbed her thumb over his cheek, her finger trailing over his scar, the one she had put there with her own sword. He shuddered under her touch, and it warmed her heart and made her giddy. To think, this big brooding man who crushed his enemies would be brought down by a small scavenger like her.

"You think death is going to prevent me from telling you that you're my idiot and I love you?" Rey teased, before leaning forward and kissing him.

Oh, his mouth was made for kissing. Soft and warm and encompassing. He kissed her back, so softly, clutching her close as to not let her get away.

She broke the kiss for sweet air, desperate to do it again. She continued to stroke his cheek.

"Marry me," he breathed out. "Please."

Rey tilted her head with a quirk of her eyebrow. This man's passion never ceased for one minute. "Ben, how long have we known each other?"

"Long enough," he said. "I love you, Rey. I don't want to waste any more time." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Not for one more second do I wish to be apart from you. So I ask you for the second time, in more eloquent terms," Rey giggled at that, "Will you marry me, Rey?"

She tackled him with a hug, kissing his lips and all over his face. "Yes," she whispered. "I will marry you."

He chuckled, and it was the most melodious laugh she had ever heard.

They walked through the woods together, the horse following their leisurely pace. She held his hand, refusing to let go, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"There is the issue of Snoke," Rey said. "He's still alive, isn't he?"

Ben stroked her hair. "Yes, but, we're stronger together. And you have your staff."

She hummed, content. "I do."

"It's violet."

She smiled wider. "Yes indeed."

"Doesn't that mean you're touching the dark side? What would Luke think?"

"Let the old grump keep his opinions on the dark side," she said. "I know who I am, and the dark side is a part of me, just as the light is a part of you." She stopped them so she could reach for his other hand. "And I love all of you, Ben Solo." She inched up on her tip-toes, pressing a feather light-kiss to his lips.

"I don't think I will ever be used to that," he said, squeezing her hands. "I love kissing you."

He chased her lips, releasing her hands to cup her cheek and entangle into her loose hair.

Rey laughed and giggled between kisses before eventually they slowed, Ben pressing one more to her forehead and whispering in her ear.

"I cannot wait to show you how much I love you, body, and soul," he said, her spine shuddering in pleasure.

"I cannot wait," she whispered back, her arms around his neck.

Then she remembered something important. "Can I see your sword?" she asked.

Ben released her from the hug and reached for it without a second thought.

Rey pressed her hand to where the kyber crystal laid, hearing Ben's soft gasp. The kyber crystal was crying, pained, and cracked.

"I want to repair your kyber crystal," she said. "Please? You're not Kylo Ren anymore."

"But I—"

"Don't you dare tell me you don't deserve it, because you do. Everyone deserves a chance to heal from their pain." She grasped the very heavy sword and sat down on the grass, tugging at his dramatic cape for him to sit down with her. She reached for his hand, placing it over the kyber in the pommel, before covering his with both her hands. Rey poured her thoughts into it, how she fell for the boy who sat across from her in a small hut, giving her comfort in a storm of loneliness. How she panicked and raced off to save him from his captors. How she loved him, with all of who she is. A simple scavenger on the edge of a desert wanting to love and be loved.

Ben was shaking, so she held him steady.

When she opened her eyes, he was crying. She released her grasp and let him take the blade in hand.

She expected red.

Instead, it was white.

Purity. Healing.

The glow wasn't unstable anymore.

"T-Thank you," he said, staring at his weapon anew. "Thank you, Rey."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Ben."

* * *

This was, perhaps, the most reckless shit Kylo Ren ever did in his life.

More reckless than… Well, he didn't have an apt comparison to draw from how everything was bleeding together. A life in a forest, in a castle, where he once clashed blades with Rey, mixing with his lonely life as a soulless businessman.

He was driving with a stolen sword in his trunk. Snoke could have called the sheriff on his ass by now, but Kylo really could give less of a fuck. Rey was in danger. His child was in danger.

In the back of the hospital's parking lot, was Han's Ford Falcon. Chewie was in the back with a big blanket in his thick burly arms.

He got out and popped the trunk open and gestured for Han and Chewie to come over.

"What's this?" Chewie asked.

Kylo swallowed. "It's a sword. I stole it from Snoke."

Han raised an eyebrow before laughing. "You are fucking crazy Ben."

Kylo shrugged, grabbing the blanket out of Chewie's hands. "I know. Where's Mom?"

"She had to go back to work, but Rose is still here."

"Great, her roommate hates me. I have to ask you a favor because I'm going to try to sneak this sword into the hospital."

Han blinked. "You really are fucking crazy kid."

Kylo wrapped the blade in the blanket. "I need to protect Rey and your future grandchild and I trust no one else to come up with a distraction."

"Whoa wait what? She's pregnant?" Han said, jaw dropped.

Chewie laughed. "Didn't think you would get some but here we are."

Kylo rolled his eyes but smiled. "Me neither." he picked up the sword all wrapped up in a large bundle. "Please Dad, I need to get to her and I can't if I have the hospital security on my ass."

Han shook his head but grinned. "You're really my son, aren't you?"

"I would hope so considering my last name is Solo."

The plan in short was simple. Han and Chewie would distract the single security guard and receptionist while Kylo snuck past with the blanket into the ER and prayed that he didn't run into Rose.

Perfect.

What could go wrong?

Han chatted up the security guard, asking about how to unlock his new phone that Leia got him.

Chewie led Kylo down the hall to the back of the ER where Rey's room was. She was resting comfortably on the bed, chest still rising and falling with steady breaths. He choked up at the sight through the glass.

She still hasn't woken up.

The nurse walked up to them.

"You're the man who brought her in, right?"

Kylo nodded. "Yes. How is she?"

The nurse bit her lip and his heart sunk. "She has made no reaction to waking up. We are going to run a scan on her brain, but there are no indications of toxins in her system that might have done this. She may not ever wake up."

"Thank you," Kylo said, his heart aching.

Chewie nodded. "Go to her, kiddo."

He walked into the room, moving behind the curtain and drawing it for privacy and leaning the sword against the side table.

"Rey," he whispered, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "Please wake up."

He sat there for a while, gently shaking her until he was in tears.

"Rey, you need to wake up. I can't… I can't leave things like this. I can't. You've made me into a better person, you've made me talk to my parents, you've given me freedom. We've done so much and you probably don't even remember." he half laughed the last part out. He reached for her hand and another memory came back.

" _Don't leave me, Ben,"_ her voice echoed.

He stroked her hair, kissing her knuckles. "Rey, I'm so sorry. I think… No, I _do_ remember my promise to you. I will always come back for you, because I love you."

With that, he trusted his instincts once more. The feeling he tugged upon, the one that caused this mess in the first place, pushed him to lean over her, nose brushing hers.

And the briefest touch of lips, full of all the love he had to give, ignited a spark that turned into an explosion.

The world came to a stop, and the Force was _singing._

Ben pulled away, his heart pounding in his ears, still grasping Rey's hand.

Nineteen years had come to an end at last.

The guilt lifted from his shoulders.

Relief.

Freedom.

It felt as if everything happened yesterday when the curse was cast.

He felt her squeeze his hand and he looked back at her lovely face, still beautiful as always.

Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. "I love you too, Ben."

Ben was a full-on waterfall of emotions today, for his tears were renewed and he couldn't stop himself from hugging her.

"I came back sweetheart," he whispered. "Just like I said."

Rey giggled, hugging him back. "I missed you."

When the tight hug ended, Ben placed his hand on her abdomen and breathed in and out. A spark of life in the Force, a tiny little star among a constellation.

"Well," Rey said. "When the curse broke I didn't expect to be uh, pregnant."

Ben laughed. "My only regret was how we ended up creating them. Though," he kissed her cheek, lovingly stroking her stomach. "It was pretty hot, and I would like a repeat performance."

She lightly slugged him in the arm. He deserved that. "Can we ditch the emotionally distressing part though?" Rey asked. "I could do without your disaster issues."

"Do you forget, sweetheart, that I am a disaster?"

"You're my disaster. And the father of my child. But we can still work on your disasterness, Prince Ben Organa-Solo."

He kissed her. Again, and again, and again.

He would have pushed her down and let his fingers on her belly travel farther down between her thighs had his damn father not walked in.

"Oh _now_ you're awake, the both of you," Han exclaimed in exasperation. "I was wondering when you were going to break this stupid curse."

Rey laughed. "Hi, Han."

Ben pouted, mentally cursing his father out for cock-blocking him.

The daylight in the room dimmed, and Ben turned his head towards the window.

Purple smoke came with a roar, faster than a typhoon. He reached for Rey's hand.

"Ben?" Rey sat up and looked outside behind her, squeezing his hand in fear.

His free hand reached for his sword and he prepared himself for what was left to come. The curse was broken, and now the last of the words he had written were falling into place.

"What the fuck is that?" Han demanded, the smoke rolling over them, choking the remnants of daylight out.

* * *

They were caught before they could reach Alderaan's borders.

Rey was on her knees in the courtyard, hand-bound with chains that suppressed her connection to the Force. Even though Ben was next to her, it was terrifying not feeling him in the Force.

Snoke in his slimy glory approached, the Knights of Ren holding the both of them steady.

"I should have just killed you instead, young Solo. You have too much of your father's heart within you. And now, by some miraculous miracle, the nobody scavenger is alive despite all odds."

Ben smirked. "Well, I never liked to hear the odds anyways."

Snoke sneered. "The dark side is wasted on you. You could have been the most powerful, the perfect heir to Darth Vader! But you wasted all of it for a girl."

The cocky grin remained on Ben's lips. "I mean she is the most beautiful and powerful girl I've ever seen, so it seems like a worthy trade."

Snoke backhanded Ben across the face.

Rey struggled against her bindings. "You're the real monster!"

Snoke turned around and gestured to a cauldron, pulling out a scroll.

"No…" Ben whispered.

Rey looked to him, and his face drained of blood as he stared in wide-eyed horror at the unfurled scroll in Snoke's hands.

"Do you know what this is?" Snoke said. "It is a curse. I prepared everything, save for one crucial ingredient. See, it requires one to sacrifice the one you love most, and I do not love. Love is weakness."

"I don't know, I bet the curse would accept narcissists as sacrifices too," Rey muttered, making Ben stifle a chuckle.

Snoke ignored the remark. "Once I make you sacrifice the girl, you'll be all alone in perpetual misery, where there is no going back to your family who loathes you, where there is no escaping. You'll forget everything about your life here, an apprentice untainted by _love_ and _kindness."_

Rey understood Ben's horror now. It was, perhaps, the most despicable plan she had ever heard. Rey would die, Ben would forget, and be trapped in his own personal hell for all eternity.

"Bring them to the cauldron," Snoke ordered. "If you do not sacrifice her, then I will torture her for all eternity while you watch."

Being dragged up the steps by the Knights, Rey looked over to Ben. His eyes were rimmed with red, but he wasn't crying. He refused to cry.

Rey couldn't hold back, however.

Snoke zapped Ben with lightning to get up from the steps and perform the sacrifice. Rey cried out, her heart aching.

His hands were shaking with the chains. He gazed into her eyes, reaching up to cup her face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I truly am."

She sniffled, a lump in her throat. "Ben…"

He tucked her hair back behind her ear before putting his hands down, near her chest, right where her heart rested. Dark magic, she had heard, required the hearts of people, literally, and this curse was no exception.

Instead of ripping her heart out though, Ben turned and threw something in his hand right into the cauldron and it crackled with lightning.

"You fool!" Snoke yelled.

Rey elbowed the knight holding her. Ben used his limited movement to latch onto the other knight and flipped them over his head, reaching for the keys and breaking free.

Snoke fired more Force-lightning at the two. Ben tossed the keys at Rey and reached out with his hand to counteract with his own lightning from his finger-tips.

Rey scrambled to get the keys into place to unlock her hands. Once free, she held out her hand and pulled her staff to her, the violet glow bleeding into the smoke billowing from the cauldron.

Lightning frayed at Ben's arm, causing deep flesh wounds. Ben stood his ground, angling the lightning away until the connection cut and both were reeling.

"Rey! Cover me!" Ben shouted to her, grabbing his sword and looking over the cauldron.

Snoke fired lightning again at her, but she caught it with her staff. Her feet slid across the ground from the raw power. She focused on the Force.

Ben was holding his hand out in concentration.

 _Rey, you're not going to like this,_ Ben thought to her.

_What do you mean?_

_This curse Snoke intended to cast, I have to cast it myself to prevent Snoke from getting as much control as he has. It's already activated, I cannot stop it now._

_What?_

_It's a curse that will send everyone to a place where there are no happy endings, trapping all of us in a time that never moves. All of our memories will be wiped, and our lives will be in fractured relationships, never once getting happiness without a trade. I found this underneath his throne so I altered it so only I could cast it, but it's only half working because Snoke did most of the spell already._

The lightning continued to surge. Rey ignored Snoke's mockery and insults, focusing on looking at Ben out of the corner of her eye.

_What… What does this mean? Ben?_

He gave her a sad smile, still keeping his hand over the cauldron. _It means Rey, that I have to make the ultimate sacrifice. I altered the curse's terms so it only required a lock of hair of the one I love most, and perform a personal sacrifice of my own choosing. I sacrifice control over my life, just so we have a fighting chance to finish what we started._

Rey pushed back, tears brimming her eyes. Whether it was from the effort or from her impending sorrow, she wasn't sure.

_Ben, no…_

_I'm sorry Rey. You're our fighting chance. The curse is sending you away from me._

_No! I won't be separated from you. I can't… You're my family._ A single tear dripped down her cheek. _The family I've always wanted._

Rey directed the lightning back towards Snoke, sending him flying against the wall. Ben had grabbed onto her and steadied her, still holding his sword in hand.

"I know Rey," Ben said, his voice choked up. "I had to do this. If he had cast the curse before I found it, none of us would be able to survive."

Rey shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening. He was being torn away from her all over again. "Please don't leave me," she cried into his chest. "I can't… I'm not strong enough…"

Ben stroked her hair. She heard lightning in the distance.

"You're the strongest person I know. It kills me, knowing you'll be on your own again because of my mistakes, my foolishness. I will carry the guilt as penance." He held her, for the very last time. "After nineteen years, we'll see each other again, even if you won't remember me and I won't remember you."

"Ben…" She clung to him. "I will hold you to that promise."

Snoke had gotten up, knocking the two to the ground, but no Force could pull them apart.

"You're too late, Snoke!" Ben yelled. "Guess you didn't do your reading. I altered it to protect the ones I love. Good luck with the loop-holes."

Rey cried and cried until her eyes were raw. Guilt emanated off of Ben, ashamed for what he had done, for what he had created and subjected her to.

Nineteen years was a long time.

The smoke of purple enveloped the two in a swirling hurricane.

"I will come back for you, sweetheart. I promise."

The last memory Rey had was the warm embrace of Ben Solo's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall who watch Once Upon A Time know a kiss of true love ain't the end lmao.


	8. Like Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call it a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we're at the end at last! Thank you to everyone who supported this experimental af fic despite me adding chapters to it like mad because I am bad at gauging it lol.
> 
> Enjoy the shamelessly sappy fluff and smut. Holy god this is so sappy but is it a Once Upon A Time-style HEA without the sap? XD
> 
> Warning for smut. (Rey is still pregnant but she's still in her first trimester)

_ Chapter 8: Like Coming Home _

_ Four Years Prior… _

Rey sat on the roof of the creaky old home. The tiles were chipped or missing. The rain gutters rusted over.

Another year. Another birthday alone.

The stars above were shimmering tonight, on her birthday. No wisps of clouds in sight, clear as can be.

All she could think about was some person a long time ago—perhaps when she was small and unable to have much clarity—promising that there was someone coming back for her. So she waited because she knew a lot about waiting. She had been waiting for fifteen years already, what was a few more years?

Abandoned on the steps of a church, barely a few days old. Unwanted.

But someone surely would want her.

She watched one of the younger kids go hours ago, under the dull light of day. Wanted. Loved. Secure.

One day, she would have that.

The waiting continued.

* * *

_ Present Day… _

The purple fog faded. Rey was no longer laying in the hospital bed with the fluorescent lighting over her head.

She was standing exactly where she was when the curse whisked her away, holding Ben’s hand in her own. A whole nineteen years had passed and yet, nothing had changed.

The evil presence of Snoke was nearby, making her hair prickle at the back of her neck. Ben squeezed her hand.

“Let’s finish this, Rey,” he said, his voice at a hard edge.

Rey glanced down and saw her own staff on the ground. She reached for it, the humming of her kyber crystal soothing to her soul. “Let’s go.”

They walked into the castle, the halls empty. Both of them had their glowing weapons out, violet and white clashing dancing along the walls.

They came upon the red throne room where Snoke stood, anger raw on his malformed face.

“I must admit, young Solo, that your trick with the curse delayed the inevitable. But now, I have a new golden opportunity before me,” he said. “A new soul I can raise in the dark side, crush any goodness out of their soul before it ever takes root as it did with you.”

Rey on raw instinct placed her hand on her abdomen and felt a small spark in the Force. Horror overcame the brief blip of joy she had at the soul forming, half of her and half of the man she loved. What Snoke was suggesting was disturbing and invasive on so many levels. The sheer rage of Ben radiated off of him, mixing with her own.

“You will never get my child you sick, twisted, bastard,” Ben growled, pointing his sword right at Snoke. “You’re finished. You lost. The curse is broken.”

Rey placed her hand on Ben’s arm, feeling his anger about to take the best of him.

_ He’s baiting us, Ben. Don’t lose yourself. _

Snoke smirked as he fired lightning at Ben. Rey stepped in the way and blocked it with her staff. 

“Rey no!” Ben cried out, grabbing her by the shoulder while she stood her ground, the electricity cracking along her arms. A white sword pushed up against her staff, redirecting the energy away from her.

“Such a pathetic girl would throw her life away for a failure of a boy,” Snoke snickered, raising his other hand up to contribute more power and pressure on the duo.

“The most pitiful existence one could ever experience is one without love,” Rey declared. “I will always protect my family!”

The pair, equals in everything, breathed in and out and focused with the Force, pushing the lightning back. Determination and love poured into their bond fueled their combined strength. Ben’s warm hand was on her abdomen in a protective hold. The lightning rebounded onto Snoke, frying his skin and turning bits of him to ash. His face betrayed his shock.

The world was dizzy and spinning. Her limbs felt heavy and the bond was pure exhaustion.

Rey, energy drained, fell forward into slumber.

* * *

She blinked her eyes open. She was on a cot, a warm presence cuddling her from behind. She closed her eyes once more, reveling in the warmth of Ben’s arm around her.

“You’re awake,” a voice spoke. Maz.

She, with reluctance, opened her eyes again to see Maz taking a seat next to her cot.

“You’re safe now. You, Ben, and your child,” she said. “Snoke is dead.”

A huge relief was lifted from her shoulders. No more torment. No more pain constantly plaguing Ben or his family. It was truly, finally over.

“Rey?”

She sat up, taking a look at a sleeping Ben, peaceful. She looked to the doorway and saw Finn.

“You’re alright. You’re awake,” he said, rushing over.

Rey smiled as she hugged her best friend. “I’m just glad everyone is in one piece and it is all over.”

“Congrats on your baby,” Finn said. “Err, Ren, I mean, Ben told me.”

Rey placed a hand on her abdomen, feeling the little spark of life in the Force, sleeping, just like their father. “Thank you, Finn.”

“Han and Amilyn explained the whole curse thing. We seized the First Order’s castle and found you two on the ground and brought you back here. I must admit, it’s a lot to take in, especially the part where you’re pregnant with his baby.”

Rey laughed. “I didn’t expect to wake up from the curse pregnant, that is for sure. But I don’t regret it, not one bit.” The only part she regretted was how close she was to fleeing town in fear. She wasn’t surprised that she tried such a stunt, but it hurt all the same.

A groan next to her alerted her. Ben was waking up, their bond opening wide.

“Rey?” he mumbled, reaching for her.

Finn chuckled. “I guess you two have a lot to talk about. I’ll leave you to it.”

Maz nodded, following Finn out of the infirmary. “I will go inform Leia.”

Rey turned to face Ben who kept himself laying down, his hand on her belly. “You’re okay,” he muttered sleepily.

She brushed a stray lock of hair aside. “I’m glad you’re okay too.”

He smiled at her. A lazy, soft smile. He pointed a finger to his temple. “It’s quiet here now… Mostly.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Mostly?”

_ Considering I can hear your thinking and feel what you’re feeling, it’s not entirely quiet, but I’m not complaining. _

Rey rolled her eyes.  _ Of course, you would say that. _

_ Your presence is like a balm to my soul. I like being able to feel you. You’re sunshine. _

Ben sat up, pressing a small kiss to her lips. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He looked upon her like she was the reason he took every breath before frowning. “I’m sorry,” Ben said, his voice tight with remorse. “For how I treated you.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry too. For trying to run. For pushing you when you weren’t ready.”

“I want to make things better after this. I really want to.” He stroked her hair. “We have a wedding to plan after all.”

She snorted. “It’s been nineteen years since you proposed. Is that still valid?”

He chuckled. “Do you want to marry me still?”

“I might have to think about it. Maybe consult an outside source. My child’s thoughts on the matter are very important.”

The little spark was bouncing in contentment in the Force. Rey ran a soothing hand over her stomach. Nine months and she would be able to meet this little bundle of joy.

Ben reached for her hand, breathing in and out and feeling his child in the Force. “I cannot wait to meet them.”

Rey sighed, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. “Me too.”

“We should go meet up with my parents. I have to introduce my wife-to-be to them.”

Walking into the main hall together, Rey’s head was in the clouds. She couldn’t believe she was this lucky in her life. She had friends. A lover. And soon, her family would grow.

Ben squeezed her hand, trying to reassure himself she wouldn’t go anywhere. That she was his, as he was hers.

Ben stalled as he spotted his mother for the first time in years. The time between them in Stelland was different; didn’t contain all the extra baggage of Ben’s deeds, the burning of the Jedi Temple, the war.

He froze, watching Leia speak with Amilyn while folding blankets for the displaced folk in the crowded throne room.

Rey inched up on her tip-toes and kissed Ben on the cheek. “Go.”

He nodded, making his way across the room, his shoulders hunched to make himself smaller and unnoticeable, but everyone noticed. Everyone.

Leia turned around, detecting her son’s presence in the Force, and she smiled.

Ben bowed to her out of respect. “Princess Leia.”

She grabbed his shoulders and tugged him into a hug. “Ben. My baby. My son. You’re home.”

Rey watched as mother and son reunited, memories and all. 

“Thank you for bringing him home,” Han spoke behind her. He smiled.

“Me?”

“I mean, you gave him what he needed when me and Leia didn’t. That’s more than what we could have asked for. Also congrats on getting knocked-up.” Han smirked. 

Rey laughed. “Congrats future grandpa.”

“I feel so old from that statement.”

The embrace between mother and son ended, and Leia gestured for Rey to come over. Before she could say anything Leia hugged her as well.

“Thank you for bringing him home,” Leia said, pulling away.

“Mom,” Ben gestured to Rey. “This is Rey. My fiancée.”

Fiancée sounded so nice.

Leia raised an eyebrow. “Fiancée? And here I thought you would never find someone to marry.”

Ben pouted. “I don’t want to wait.”

“You’re so much like your father. He proposed the night the Empire fell and we were married within three days.” Leia gave the two a warm grin. “Time to start planning the wedding I always wanted to plan for you.”

“Leia.” Amilyn walked over, Poe following not too far behind. “The town is here.”

That was not what any of them expected.

“I… What?” Ben questioned. “Like, physically? Buildings and all?”

Poe nodded. “It’s south of here in an open field on the edge of the forest.”

Rey glanced at Ben, as baffled as he was. “A byproduct of the curse?”

“I mean, besides our child?”

“Wait wait,” Poe gaped at the two. “Rey’s pregnant?”

* * *

_ One month later... _

“Do you, Rey, take Prince Ben Organa-Solo of Alderaan, to be your husband?” Leia spoke, officiating due to her power and title in the kingdom.

Rey stood at the altar in the most elegant of dresses, the skirts flaring out and the train draped over the stairs. She held Ben’s bare hands in her own, gazing up into his wondrous, expressive amber eyes.

“I do,” she said with all the certainty in the world.

“Do you, Prince Ben Organa-Solo of Alderaan, take Rey as your wife?”

His voice was choked with emotion, tears threatening to fall. “I do.”

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Ben did not hesitate, reaching for Rey’s waist and pressing the softest kiss to her mouth, butterflies flooding her stomach and tears flowing freely. The cheers of everyone in the great hall fell on deaf ears as Rey lost herself in the feel of her husband’s lips.

_ I love you,  _ she thought.

_ I love you too. _

* * *

The entire night of festivities, Ben couldn’t take his eyes off of Rey. She could feel his love, his devotion, his happiness in full bloom. Everything. Everywhere. It was infectious. He held her so tightly as they swayed across the ballroom floor.

“We need to think of names eventually,” Ben said, pulling Rey out of her blissful reverie. “For the baby.”

“We have eight months to go, Ben,” she teased.

“You know me, I don’t want to wait,” he gave her a sly smile. “It’s been torture waiting all night to take you to my bed.”

“You’re insatiable, Ben Solo.”

“You married me, sweetheart, you know exactly what you’re getting into. Anyways, names?”

Rey tilted her head. “Hmm. What do you want for our son or daughter?”

“No names based on my family. The burdens of legacy shouldn’t be theirs to bear. Their name should be their own.”

“Are you hoping for a boy or girl?”

“I would be happy with either.” He spun her around, lost in thought as he came up with names. “Hmm, I like the name Kiera for a girl for some reason.”

“I like Kayden for a boy. But we can consider other names. We have eight months left.”

Ben kissed her forehead. “Eight months until we can meet them.” Pulling her into his arms, he got a wicked glint in his eye. “Better conserve your energy, Princess Rey Organa-Solo.”

Her spine shuddered.

* * *

He carried her to their rooms, Rey blissfully full of food, and danced out for the entire evening. Laid upon the bed, she watched as Ben locked the doors and made his way to her, brushing a stray hair aside. The brief touch of his fingers across her skin, so gentle, elicited sparks of fire and desire in her core.

Then she thought back to their first time, months ago, and she had to giggle.

Ben tilted his head at her. “What’s so funny?”

“The fact even when we hated each other and were under a curse’s thumb, we still couldn’t resist each other,” she explained, reaching her fingers up to tug at his collar and undo the straining buttons of his fancy princely garb one by one. 

“But I could never hate you, I never did. I was fascinated with you, both times.” He sighed as his cape, chained to his shoulder, slipped off the silk finery onto the floor, his shirt undone and revealing the black form-fitting shirt he had looted from his old apartment.

“Why were you so fascinated with me, pray tell?”

“I felt… Something. I wasn’t sure in hindsight if it was the Force within you or our bond, but now…” His fingers danced across her collarbone down her graceful neck and over her shoulder to tug at the strings of her corset. “I know what it was. You enrapture me with all of who you are. Beautiful. Strong, stronger than I, stronger than you yourself know. That persistence and yearning, to take charge of her own destiny and go for it. You know who you are.” He cupped her cheeks and kissed her, stealing her breath away. “Rey.”

Tears slipped out. “Ben…”

Deft hands trailed over her naked skin, peeling off every piece of fabric covering her until she was entirely bare for his eyes only. Tender kisses were pressed along her jaw, down her neck, to the swell of her breast. He took a tentative lick, earning a small gasp from Rey’s lips. He gave a cocky smirk and took her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue in small circles. The action was repeated with equal vigor on her other breast.

Each caress of his calloused thumbs, each kiss along her skin, set her body alight, and made her heart beat faster.

Ben moved down to her bare hips, taking gentle hold of her and parting her lower lips. “So beautiful. I didn’t get the chance to tell you before, but I am now.”

She wanted to respond, but he had already begun sucking and lapping at her soaked sex. He took and took, giving and giving. Her back arched as the tension built and built until it snapped with one suck of her sensitive nub. She shook beneath his hands with a soft cry, falling limp onto the bed in a hazy bliss. Rey watched as her husband got up and stripped off what remained of his clothing before crawling between her legs and kissing her, his tongue pushing into her mouth and coaxing a moan from her. Her fingers trailed over his shoulders and over the muscles of his back. He held her thighs, spreading her wider for him.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” he muttered against her mouth. 

“Yes. Please, Ben. Please take me. I’m yours. All yours.”

The head of his thick cock pushed into her with care. He let out a groan, and Rey could feel the pleasure he was experiencing reflected in their bond. She moaned with him, clinging to his shoulders tightly. “Keep going,” she whispered. 

So he did, pushing further in and slowly, sweetly, thrusting in and out of her. He kept his forehead pressed against hers, his mouth against hers, their breath being shared in soft pants. The pleasure mounted as he increased his pace, hips slapping against hips. He kissed her as he brushed against her most sensitive spot, swallowing her scream.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned. “Fuck Rey you feel so good.” He tensed up and shuddered, his orgasm echoing and throwing her into one of her own.

The pair of newlyweds sat there in silence, their breathing ragged from their lovemaking. Ben rolled off of her and lifted her to lay on his chest, pressing more kisses to her hair.

Rey snuggled into the covers and his broad chest. 

“So, how was it?” he asked.

She looked up into his eyes with mirth. “Perfect. Though I must say… I did like it when you were rough with me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“I love your gentle side, but I would be lying if I didn’t say I also love your much less… Tame ways.” Rey lifted her chin up and kissed his perfect, full lips.

“Good thing we have our honeymoon to be less tame all we want.”

Rey laughed.

After several rounds of hot lovemaking, Rey finally fell asleep in the softest bed she had ever experienced, her own personal weighted body blanket lulling her into the best sleep of her life.

* * *

_ Nine months later… _

Rey watched as her husband went around the ballroom with a stupid grin on his face, holding his newborn baby girl in his arms and showing her off to everyone who came to the gathering.

“So,” Finn said, standing next to her as she sat on a chair. She was exhausted from sleepless nights and feeding her baby, but it was worth it. “Did you expect to end up here, a princess, a warrior, and a mother?”

Rey laughed. “No, I didn’t. Not even when I was in the desert of Jakku, scavenging around, or when I lived in a sad apartment in Portland.”

She never thought she would be this happy. She never thought she would have all this. Finn. Poe. Rose. Amilyn. Maz. Chewie. Leia. Han. Ben.

And her little bundle of joy.

“How is your family,” she asked Finn.

“Good. Great actually. I never thought I would find them but I did.” Finn smiled brightly. “They want to visit everyone eventually.”

“I want to meet them too.”

Rose came over, Paige in tow. “Well,” Rose said, hands on her hips. “You brought us all here to introduce your baby. So what’s her name?”

The crowd all began to form a circle around her. Everyone was there, watching. 

Rey didn’t need to look to sense Ben and her little star was by her side again.

“You all need some patience,” Ben huffed, handing the swaddled baby to Rey to hold.

“Says Ben Solo who was way too eager to meet this one for nine months straight,” Rey said with a roll of her eyes. “Everyone, meet Princess Kiera Organa Solo of Alderaan.”

“She’s so cute,” Poe remarked. 

Paige smiled while Rose extended her finger to see the baby’s face up close.

Maz closed her eyes while Chewie mumbled something behind her. “Yes indeed Chewie, she’s just like her father with the dark hair. However, she’s also strong in the Force.”

“Finally, a name!” Han said, exasperated. “Holding out on us for weeks.”

Leia elbowed him. “Oh hush, you weren’t this eager when Ben came along to get to this part.”

“Because I already knew his name and I’m not a fan of these types of shindigs.”

Luke stepped forward. “Congratulations. May Kiera grow up to be as strong and kind as her parents.”

Rey glanced at Ben, who was enthralled with his slumbering daughter.

She realized that, after so long, her family  _ did _ come back for her. The wait was agony and painful and long and hard, but it was worth it, just to have this. A sense of  _ home. _

Rey never doubted Ben ever again. He always kept his promises.

_ And they all lived happily ever after. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, my plan was to name the baby Hope but then I realized that would be awkward as hell because that's the name of Emma and Killian's daughter lmao.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! There is plans for a mini smutty AF sequel featuring my favorite part of the Frozen arc: the Curse of Shattered Sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DarkMageXIII) where I yell about Reylo shenanigans.
> 
> My other Reylo works:
> 
> E Rated For Sexy:
> 
>  _[The Empress' Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116844)_ — In which the Empress of the entire galaxy wants a child and her most loyal Knight volunteers to help her with that. (Oneshot)
> 
>  _[Astriction& Lascivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865112)_ — Post TLJ Rey and Kylo are both horny for each other but aren't willing to admit it, and one night of their coupling has _interesting_ consequences. (Complete)
> 
> T Rated fluff-fest:
> 
>  _[I Won't Stay Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815280)_ — Aladdin fairytale AU featuring Street Rat Rey and Prince Ben. (WIP)
> 
>  _[Oh Look A Blue Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602585)_ — Canonverse Emperor's New Groove AU with Spoiled Brat Prince Kylo and Peasant Rey.


End file.
